Mistakes and Breaks
by Miraclestar006
Summary: When Katniss meets Peeta Mellark, she finally lets love into her life after her fathers passing. Its all smooth sailing until Katniss makes one of the biggest mistakes of her life. how will she cope when life come crashing down. Warning language and lemons! Katniss/Peeta , Gale/Johanna ,Finnick/Annie. Please give it a chance.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Katniss POV

I wake to the sound of my phone going off. I look over at the clock that reads 10am. I snatch my phone off the charger and see Johanna's face. I swear if it was anyone else I would have let them have it, but since she is my best friend ill let it slide. I slide my thumb across and hold the phone to my ear " hey JoJo". " get the hell up brainless!" She yells. "Seriously Jo, this early in the morning?" I grimace."Whatever get your lazy ass up, we need to shop for Madge's party tonight." she says. "uuugggghhhh, that's today? i hope your going to call Annie to inflict the same type of torture on her." I ask. " already did and might I add that Annie was excited about it. Your the only one who thinks of it as torture. And we both know that i don't get up for anyone before noon so think of this as a gift." She says and i cant help but chuckle at the truth. "whatever I'm up now." I say. "Good and how about you put effort into your outfit today please." She says laughing. " fine. Whatever. See you soon." I say hanging up.

I roll out of the bathroom and head to the bathroom prim and I share. I brush my teeth and wash my face before I jump in the shower and wash my hair. I stand under the hot water and just let it fall on me for a while until I hear prim bang on the door to get out. " come on Katniss you've been in there forever! I need to get in!" She yells through the door. I shut the shower off and grab my fluffy green towel and wrap it around me and make my way to my room." About time kat, i have to get ready to go to rues this weekend." she says pushing pass me. " sorry little duck, I forgot. Have fun though. Remember I'm spending the weekend with Jo and Annie if you need me" I say patting the top of her head and walking to my room. I dry off and put on under clothes then stare at my closet trying to put effort into my outfit today. I grab my dark blue skinny jeans and a Mickey Mouse shirt Annie bought me for my birthday last year. I put a black cami on underneath and grab some black flats. I plat my hair into a long braid Down my shoulder that stops at my naval. I look into the mirror and I'm surprisingly pleased with myself. 'I don't look half bad' I think to myself. I add a little lip gloss and some stud earrings before i head down stairs to leave.

when Get down i see my uncle Haymitch slumped over the kitchen table. He drinks way too much but he's had a hard life. He lost his wife to cancer and then a mining accident took his brother a year later. He took us in when my mother checked out on us after my dad past. He's annoying but without him I wouldn't have know how to care for prim and myself. I owe him and I hate owing people. " Haymitch I'm going to be with Jo all day. Don't forget prim will be at rues this weekend, so don't worry about her." I call as I head out the door. I get my car and plug my iPhone in so it can play my play list. I fumble through songs until I finally settle on a pop song. I began to sing as I pull out the drive way and head to the mall to meet Jo and Annie.

After about a ten minute drive I'm parked in front of the mall and text Jo and Annie on a group text that I'm here. A minute later I get a reply saying come to forever 21. I get out and lock my doors as i walk into the mall trying to remember where the hell forever 21 is. i look around for a minute and spot the store when I bump into something hard and I almost fall back but strong arms catch me before I hit the floor. I straighten up and see that the hard thing is actually a person but not just a person, a beautiful man with a mop of blonde curls and bright ocean blue eyes. " I'm sorry I didn't mean to run into you. Are you okay?" He ask eye brows furrowed in concerned. " oh..um..yeah...um I'm fine... It happens all he time. " I stutter out. " what? the falling or running into people? " he asked chuckling a little. I feel a deep blush creep onto my cheeks and I put my hands over my face and mutter an apology before running off in the direction of the store. I hear him began to say something but I don't look back. instead i disappear into the store and find Jo and Annie pretty quick and relay the story to them.

" Ok so you run into a gorgeous hot blonde guy and run off? What the fuck Katniss?" Jo says with her eyebrow raised in question. Annie laughs and shakes her head. " I know I know. I'm a complete dork. I just didn't know what to say and I already embarrassed myself enough, so, i Decided to duck out of there." I explain. " All I know is if that were me I would have faked an injury and asked him to carry me off into the sunset" Annie says. i roll my eyes " yeah and then you would have a homicidal Finnick after him." i say then and suggest we start shopping for once. we go through store after store when my feet and stomach began to protest for a rest and lunch. "Guys, I think I might actually die of fatigue and hunger if we go to one more store."I say with a dramatic tone. Jo and Annie look at me with raise eyebrows and break out chuckling. " gosh Kat your so dramatic sometimes." Annie says. i laugh and we head to the food court and i swear i feel my mouth watering when the smell of chic fi la hits me. Annie opts for sushi and Jo finds Tacos. we locate a small booth along the mall wall and shift our shopping bags so were comfortable. " hey did Madge ever end up ever finding a band to play tonight?" I ask. I heard the one she booked canceled when they realize they double booked, which was dumb if you ask me i wouldn't give up a gig at the mayors daughters birthday party . I know he has no budget when it comes to Madge. Jo looks at me and then at Annie with a wide smile. " She did actually. With Annie's help of course. Annie convinced her to book Finn and Gales. I heard a track, their pretty good. They just got a new drummer too" she says. I chuckle and say "so that had nothing to do with the huge crush you have on Gale." she blushes and glares at me. " no i just really like the track i heard and thought they'd be great." I nod and chuckle." Well that's awesome I can't wait to hear them." I say trying to keep the laughter at bay and i look over at Annie who's doing the same. We finish eating and then part ways to our cars so we meet at the hotel we booked for the weekend. We figured to make it a girls weekend, plus we planned on getting plastered at the party. Jo's was a mastermind at convincing her and Annie parents. Something about a spa and makeovers. Lucky for me it Didn't take haymitch much, he practically begged me to go.

I walk over to my car digging around in my purse for my keys and suddenly stop in my tracks when I realize I don't have them. I become frantic putting my hand on my head shaking from side to side and hyperventilating. My mind starts to race with all the possible scenarios that could have happen. 'did I loose them in the store?' 'Was I mugged?' 'How did the mugger take them without me knowing?' 'Oh God I've been mugged!' 'Haymitch is going to kill me!'

Then out of no where a voice pulls me out of my panic attack. " hey!" I spin around and see the same blonde guy I ran into earlier leaning against my car. "Looking for these?" He says swinging my keys in his hand. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I start the short walk over to him " how did you get those? Did you mug me? Are you stalking me?" I say narrowing my eyes at him. " what? no! you ran into me...literally and you dropped your keys. I tried to get your attention but you kinda ignored me and disappeared." He says. " oh" I say suddenly feeling ashamed by my actions. Then it hits me " wait how did you know which car was mine?" I say. He looks down smiling while his face turns red with a blush. "I..um..drove around the lot pressing your alarm button until I found it" he says chuckling. I suppress a smile and say " oh...well um thank you". He holds up his hand with my keys and I take them. Our fingers slightly touch and now I'm the one blushing. Lucky he doesn't call me out on it. He just sticks his hand back out and I give him a questioning look. He seems to pick up on my expression because he smiles and says " I'm Peeta" I shake his hand giving a small nod. His hands are big and rough, not like ashy rough but like a person who works a lot with their hands. Its nice and sort of comforting. I will myself to let go and make a b line for my car door trying not to let him see the effect he has on me. " so I don't get to know your name?" He says with a lopsided grin. I can't help but smile at his adorable expression and decide to give him my name since we probably won't meet again. " Katniss" I say. He smiles and he gives a small nod. " we'll Katniss I have to get going but it was great running into you today. We should do it again sometime." He says with a chuckle. I blush and give a small wave and watch him walk down to his car. I get in my car too and put my head on the wheel willing myself to forget about Peeta and his beautifully intense blue eyes. I groan in frustration and start the car. I pull out and make my way to The hotel.

I get to Hotel and park next to her and Annie's cars. I take out my bags from the trunk and Before I can slam it down i hear Johanna's jeep pulling up blaring her music. She parks with the rest of us and jumps out. We grab out bags and head for the lobby to meet Annie. " hey girls!" Annie said waving us over. " I'll go check us in" Jo says. Me and Annie hang back and let her since this was all her doing. After a minute she comes back and hands both of us our own key fob. " lets go bitches!" She says skipping to the elevator. Annie and i shake our heads laughing while we follow her. The bellhop takes our luggage up with us. I watch the numbers go and go when I finally ask what floor were on. " Jo seriously what floor are we on its taking forever." Jo just smiles and tells me to just wait. I roll my eyes and lean my head back on the wall until I hear the elevator dings on the 35th floor. " finally" I say stepping off the elevator. We reach the door and Jo swipes her key and we walk in. I stop and take it all in.

We have a full kitchen and living room. It looks just like an apartment. " Jo, how are we affording this?" I say turning to Jo. " well brainless, I basically told my dad I would tattle to mom about how he can't keep it in his pants whenever she's out of town" she says laughing. " we each have our own room and bathrooms. Also free room service. I figured If he's gonna offer guilt money, I'm gonna happily take it." She says with a large smile. Her parents relationship is as backwards as ever, just last year she guilted her mom into taking her on a $8000 shopping spree for the same thing. " wow, tell your dad we appreciate his infidelity" Annie says and we all break out in hysterical laughter. Annie tips the bellhop and we settle into our room. We order different foods and Jo puts on some music and we dance and goof around for a couple hours.

By seven we decide that we should get ready for the party. I lay out my sweetheart neckline monochromatic dress in roses print. I throw my black heels on the bed and get out some black underclothes. I get showered, dried off and moisturized to put my outfit on. I slide into unclothes and then my dress. I run out the room and ask Jo to zip me up. She's wearing a red and black bandage dress with the sides cut out. She straighten her hair so it lays perfectly into her natural bob. " wow Jo, you look great" I say. " thanks and you will too once I fix your hair." She says pointing me to a chair by her mirror. I scowl at her and then sit as she starts fluffy my hair. She curls it a bit and then sprays it and I cough dramatically to annoy her. " damn brainless Annie's right your so dramatic" she says chuckling. "Whatever, are you done now?" I ask huffing. " I am but now you go see Annie, so she can fix this." She say gesturing to my whole face. I laugh a flip her off. She laughs and waves me off to do her own make up. I make way across the living room to Annie's room. I walk in and see Annie putting trying to zip the side of her dress. I walk over without question and help her. " thanks Kat. I swear I was just about to give up" she says chuckling. " no problem, anyway I'm here because Jo said your gonna fix this." I say gesturing to my face. " not much to fix Kat, your already so pretty." She says smiling. Annie is the sweetest one out of us all. She truly has a heart of gold. How she ending up best friends with me and Jo ill never know. " thanks Annie, you look great too. Finn is gonna die" I say. She playfully slaps me on the shoulder blushes at my compliment. She's wearing a simple royal blue baby doll dress. It looks great on her. Her hair is down straight and her bangs perfect as usual. Her make up is simple yet beautiful. I hope she can help me with the same thing. It doesn't take her long to finish and when I see myself I feel a relief wash over me. I look just like me but enhanced. It's perfect, not to much not to little. We get our shoes on and snap a couple pictures before heading out. Johanna arranged for her dads business driver to be our driver for tonight to ensure we get back safe.

We finally arrive at the venue after what seems like forever. I look out the window and she that it's a mansion with spot lights and banners saying "happy 18th birthday Madge". The house is beautiful from what I can see. The driver pulls up to the front to drop us off. We walk in and see the grand stair case and stage under the huge chandler. The music is so loud I'm surprise the thing hasn't fallen yet. of course Johanna immediately switches to party mode. " catch you later I'm going into the jungle to dance" she says pointing to the pool of people in front of the stage where the DJ is.I look to Annie and she smiles and says " don't worry I won't leave until Finnick gets here and is done playing". I laugh and shake my head at her. " thanks I feel so much better. We catch Madge's entrance at the top of the stairs. she has about ten hot guys carrying her down on a gold sparkly chase. I feel like I'm watching my super sweet sixteen on MTV. So we decide to grab some drinks and then Annie grabs my hand and leads me into the sea of people and tells me to dance.

I'm glad that were kinda squished in so no one can tell how bad of a dancer i am. We dance for a while until Madge's voice is heard on the mic introducing Finnick's band. Annie starts jumping up and down and squealing like a kid on Christmas. I get why she's excited, her and Finn are perfect for each other even though she's kinda famous for being able to tame the famous Finnick Odair. Before Annie he couldn't keep it in his pants for an hour, but once he meet her, he never looked back. I look up and spot gale on his guitar and send him a quick wave. He waves back and shifts slightly and I see a guy in the back sitting at the drums and I'm shock by who I see. Peeta. What is Peeta doing in a band with Finnick and gale? No, this isn't happening, this is their new drummer. This day just gets better and better. Annie must see the stress on my face when she ask " what's wrong Kat?" I look at her with wide eyes and point to Peeta. " That's him Annie. That's hot mall guy" I say. She looks at him and smiles widely. " damn, he is hot Katniss. And he plays the drums. Drummers are always hot." She says still staring. I wave my hand up and down in front of her face. " earth to Annie, remember Finnick?" I ask. She gives me smile and pulls out her phone. " what are you doing? " I ask. " alerting Jo , this is vital info Kat. He's hot and you need all the help you can get to make sure you catch him." She says while texting. I glare at her and let out a huff. " who says I want to catch him? Maybe I don't want him." I say in a matter of fact tone. She looks at me with one eyebrow raised. " yeah okay. But don't be mad when some other lucky girl scoops him up." She says turning back to the stage. I open my mouth to argue but the band begins to play and my eyes fall right to Peeta.

_Na na na na na na na na na na  
Na an na na na na na na na na_

I'm here to collect your hearts  
It's the only reason that I sing  
I don't believe a word you say but I can't stop listening  
This is the story of how they met  
Her picture was on the back of a pack of cigarettes  
When she touched him he turned ruby red  
A story that they'll never forget  
Never forget

And all the boys are smoking menthol  
Girls are getting back rubs  
I will drift to you if you make yourself shake fast enough  
My old aches become new again  
My old friends become exes again

Whoa, where did the party  
We're ending it on the phone  
I'm not gonna go home alone  
Whoa, where did the party go?

Na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na na na

_I know I expect too much  
And not enough all at once  
You know I only wanted fun then you got me all fucked up on love  
Oh I looked for your name on the Ouija Board  
And your naked magic, oh dear Lord  
You and me are the difference between real love and the love on TV, love on TV_

And all the boys are smoking menthols  
Girls are getting back rubs  
I will drift to you if you make yourself shake fast enough  
My old aches become new again  
My old friends become exes again, yeah

Whoa, where did the party go?  
We're ending it on the phone  
I'm not gonna go home alone  
Whoa, where did the party go?

Na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na na na

We were the kids who screamed  
"We weren't the same," in sweaty rooms  
Now we're doomed to organizing walk-in closets like tombs  
Silent film stars stuck in talking cinema life  
So let's fade away together one dream at a time

Na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na na na

Whoa, where did the party go?  
We're ending it on the phone  
I'm not gonna go home alone  
Oh, where did the party go?

"Wow" is all I can really say. I stood in place watching Peeta play through their whole performance. They performed a couple more songs and I could keep my eyes off of how his muscles would flex through his white v-neck t-shirt. My mind started to drift to what he might look like without it and I quickly shake that thought away. Lucky just then Jo comes up and pulls me from my thoughts. " hey brainless, you gonna go talk to drummer boy or what. Cause if your not I'll gladly take him off your hands" she says wiggling her eyebrows. I shake my head at her and laugh. " Jo I wouldn't even know what to say if I did and he's probably not even interested. Plus I'm sure your only focus is on Gale at this point." I say. " God you really are brainless sometimes. The guy drove his car around the mall so he could find your car and then waited for you to give you back your keys. He could have just left them or turned them in. Or he could stolen your car like I would have done." She says smirking. " I don't know many guys that would have done that, actually I don't know any guy that have done that." She says shaking her head. And right on time I see gale and Peeta coming in our direction. Jo follows my line of sight and smiles. She gives me a half salute and walks off just as they come up.

" catnip, how's it been?" Gale says taking me in for a hug. " I'm good gale, you guys did great up there" I say avoiding Peeta's eyes. " yeah well we just recruited this drumming prodigy" gales says pointing to Peeta. I nod and gale continues " oh by the way this is Peeta, Peeta this is -" before he can finish Peeta cuts him off. " Katniss, right?" He says. I nod and smile. He looks to gales confused face and says " we've ran into each other at the mall earlier" he says with a chuckle. I blush and gale just shrugged. " so where did Jo run off? I didn't get to say hi" gale ask. I can't help but smile at the fact that they like each other but their both to chicken to do anything. " she's probably refilling her cup. you should go and ask her dance" I say teasing him. He blushes and playfully shoves me. " shut it Everdeen, I'll see you later." He says and heads off into the direction of the she went. I realize after a moment I've been left alone with Peeta. We both stand their awkwardly until he speaks first. " so how do you know gale and Finnick?" He says. " gale is my best friend and Finnick is dating my friend Annie." I say and he nods knowingly. Then there more awkwardness until I speak again. " so you play the drums. I would have never guessed." He smiles and rubs a hand through his hair nervously. " yeah, it's more of a hobby though. I hope I didn't suck to bad up there though" he says nodding toward the stage. I smile " no you were awesome, I could keep my eyes off you." I say quickly regretting the words. Had I really just admitting to eye stalking him. I'm sure I'm blushing a Scarlet red because he looks just as red as me. His beautiful blue eyes lock with my gray ones and before I can speak my view of Peeta is blocked by big head full of blonde curls. I shift to the side into Peeta's view again. " hi I'm glimmer, I just wanted to tell you that you did so good up there..." I miss the end do her sentence when I notice her hand rubbing up and down his arm. Of course Glimmer Perkins would go after the same guy as me. damn why did Annie have to be right all the time.

I can't help the twinge of jealousy I feel and I have to put my anger in check because unfortunately he isn't mine. Glimmer screams groupie with her bright red tube dress that barley covers her ass. I look over to him and his blues once again lock with my gray ones and he is silently pleading for me to get him out of this. Without thinking I wrap my arms around His waist and kiss his cheek, which caused her to remove her hand. " hey babe. I'm tired of dancing, lets go and get some drinks" I say placing a kiss on his cheek. "Oh cactus, i didn't know You were two were dating or that you were dating anyone for that matter" she say in annoyance forcing a smile. i smile back and say " its Katniss and yeah, we ran into each at the mall one day and the rest is history". she gives another forced smile and her grip tightens on her cup. " oh how cute." she says. "yeah, i couldn't be happier." i say tightening my hold on Peeta. She gives another grim smile and i reluctantly let go of his waist and grab his hand. I look to glimmer and see the rage written all over her face. I smile widely at her which enrages her more and Peeta just shrugs at her then turns to follow me out. Once were clear of the dance floor and safe in the kitchen I drop his hand and hop up on the island counter.

" I'm sorry about that... I didn't know what else to do and..." before I can finish Peeta cut me off when his lips crashed into mine. My eyes go wide and I'm shocked and frozen in place. after a minute i get over my shock and my eyes flutter closed as i return the kiss. His lips are warm and surprisingly soft. Im not sure what to do next and contemplate pulling away when I feel Peeta's hands cup my cheeks. I mirror his movement and bring my hands to his cheeks. I feel the light stubble on his chin and lightly run my finger tips over top of it. He must take this gesture as a green light to continue because I feel his tongue graze my bottom lip asking for entry. Before I can't talk myself out of it I part my lips slightly. The feeling of his tongue dancing with mine is an indescribable sensation. This kiss isn't rough or awkward but tender and caring. It feels safe, warm and comforting. I feel my heart beating faster and a warm sensation run throughout my body. He pulls back and to my surprise i make a sound of disappointment. His intense blues meet mine and he gives a shy smile. I feel the blush rush to my cheeks and bite my lip nervously. What on earth has this boy done to me. I just meet him today and I'm already kissing him.

" so.. Um..that was fun.." I say trying to break the silence. He chuckles and gives me a nod. " yeah, I..um..I just wanted to thank you for what you did back there." I smile and nod. " so you go and kiss every girl that does you a favor uh?" I tease. " what? No! And you kiss me back as I recall" he smirks. I feel the blush creep up and scold myself for being so affected by this boy. I decide to change the subject. " so anyway, how do you know gale?" I ask. " I met him in high school. He was new and I showed him around. I filled in for his last drummer on a gig and the rest is history." He say with chuckle. I join in at him taking my words I said to glimmer. It's so odd how comfortable I am with this guy. I'm mean he's practically a stranger but he feels like home. " so, I find it odd that I practically just made out with you but I no nothing about you." I say. He walks over and hops up on the counter with me. " Ok what do you wanna know. I'm an open book." He says with a wide grin. I smile and began to ask question after question. I learn that he sleeps with the window open. He has two older brother, both named after bread as well, Wheaton and rye. His favorite color is not bright orange but orange like the sunset. His last name is Mellark. He is an amazing artist and his parents own a bakery. I tell him just as much about me too. Which is crazy because I don't open up to anyone. I tell him about prim and let him know his parents aren't the only ones who were adventurous with names. He now knows my favorite color is any shade of green. I promise to show him how handy I am at archery. I even surprise myself by talking about my fathers mining accident. " I'm so sorry Katniss. That's terrible. It seems like he was a big part of your life." Peeta says pulling me in for a hug. I wipe a stray tear off my cheek and say " yeah, he was my everything. He taught me everything I know about archery. He was great." He's silent for a moment before speaking again. " I wish I could have met him. He sounds like a hero almost." He says looking down at me. I look up to him and nod. " he was my hero". Peeta pulls me in tighter and I naturally melt into him. We stay melted until we're interrupted by a voice.

" Peeta, breaks up...oh sorry did I interrupt?" I turn and see Finnick and Annie right beside him with a huge grin on her face. I scowl at her and peel myself from Peeta. He turns to me with a sad smile that I return. He hops off the counter and extends his hand. I give him a questioning look and he says " aren't you gonna watch me play? You know since you couldn't keep your eyes off me earlier." He teases. I roll my eyes dramatically and take his hand hopping of the counter. " whatever Mellark". He laughs and we follow Annie and Finnick out to the stage. We get there and I see Finnick give Annie a kiss and tell her something in her ear that makes her blush. I can't help but think if that could be me and Peeta one day. I shake my head to will the thought away, I'm getting ahead of myself. " well I guess I have to head up there now." Peeta say nodding toward the stage. " yeah I guess you do, but I'll be here watching" I say with a chuckle. He smiles and places a light kiss on my left cheek before turning to the stage. I spot Annie in the crowd and walk over to her smiling like a silly lovesick kid. " we'll I guess you didn't need our help after all" she says smirking at me. I roll my eyes still grinning turning my attention to the stage. My eyes land on Peeta's beautiful blues and he gives me wink before he starts out the song with his drum. Just like earlier I'm hooked. Damn in one day this boy has turned my whole world around.

_Always see it on T.V.  
Or read in a magazines  
Celebrities want sympathy  
All they do is piss and moan  
Inside the rolling stone  
Talkin' about how hard life can be_

I'd like to see them spend a week  
Livin' life out on the street  
I don't think they would survive  
If they could spend a day or two  
Walking in someone else's shoes  
I think they'd stumble and they fall  
(they would fall, fall)

Lifestyles of the rich and the famous  
They're always complainin'  
Always complainin'  
If money is such a problem  
Well they got mansions  
Think we should rob them

Well did you know when you were famous you could kill your wife  
And there's no such thing as 25 to life  
As long as you've got the cash, to pay for Cochran  
And did you know if you were caught and you were smokin' crack  
McDonalds wouldn't even want to take you back  
You could always just run for mayor of D.C.

I'd like to see them spend a week  
Livin' life out on the street  
I don't think they would survive  
If they could spend a day or two  
Walking in someone else's shoes  
I think they'd stumble and they fall  
They would fall

Lifestyles of the rich and the famous  
They're always complainin'  
Always complainin'  
If money is such a problem  
Well they got mansions  
Think we should rob them (rob them)  
(They would fall, they would fall)

Lifestyles of the rich and the famous  
They're always complainin'  
Always complainin'  
If money is such a problem  
You got so many problems  
Think I could solve them

Lifestyles of the rich and famous  
We'll take your clothes, cash, cars, and homes just stop complainin'  
Lifestyles of the rich and famous  
Lifestyles of the rich and famous  
Lifestyles of the rich and famous

After the last song the guys the come off the stage and the DJ comes back on. We began to dance while we wait for the guys. out of no where Finnick appears and engulfs her into a tight hug and they began to dance. I'm once again left alone but I don't mind I chug back some liquid courage and start to wonder where Peeta is but I check myself again realizing he's not mine, but he had kissed me and we cuddled and talked. Now my thoughts are running wild and I'm becoming frustrated with myself until a tap on my shoulder brings me out of my head. I look over and see his bright blue eyes and big white grin looking down at me. " hey" he says. I smile up at him and say a quiet hey. " you wanna dance?" He ask holding out his hand. I smile and give a small nod.

He takes me by the hand and pulls me close we began to sway to the music. I don't know if its the music or my liquid courage but I turn so i have my back to Peeta and began to grind into him to the beat of the music. I feel his hands grip my hips and grind with me. My hands cover his to hold them in place. this goes on for a while until i cant take it anymore and turn and kiss him. this kiss is nothing like our kitchen kiss. this one is full of fire and passion. i run my fingers through his hair and his hands stay glued to my hips. i feel him give a throaty moan before he breaks the kiss. "can we go some where and talk?" He ask catching his breath. I nod trying to right my own breathing. he takes my hand in his pulling us out of the crowd and out on the back balcony. I lean my back against the stone railing and Peeta leans forward beside me. We stand there quiet for while until he finally speaks causing me to turn to him. " I like you Katniss. I mean I really like you and I know we just met today but you give me a feeling I've never felt before." He say looking right into my eyes. He searching my eyes waiting for a response and I'm at a lost for words. " I know it's fast and sudden, but I would really like to see you again and get to know you." He continues. I look into his eyes and searching for a fault or something knowing he can't be this perfect. I relent after a moment and simply say "Ok". He turns to me slightly shocked but quickly recovers with a smile. " so, you'll allow it?" He ask. I chuckle and nod my head " yes Peeta, I'll allow it". With that he leans over and kisses me just as he did in the kitchen earlier. When we break apart and he's sporting a silly boyish grin that makes me laugh. He looks at me with an eyebrow raised " what?". I shake my head " nothing, I just like your smile." I say. His grin widens and he says " I like your smile to. It's almost as beautiful as you are". I blush and look away. We exchange numbers and head back into the party. We start to dance some more and I spot Jo and gale in the middle of the dance floor dancing. She's smiling wider than I've ever seen. She's like me in a lot of ways, she doesn't let a lot of people in but she's had a crush on gale since I moved here. I guess it helps they are friends so they don't have to go through the whole get to know you thing. I look at Peeta who has a confused face on. I point to Jo and gale. " those two have likes each other for the longest. Finally one of them grew some balls and mad a move" I say chuckling. Peeta laughs and shakes his head. " that's the Jo gale won't shut up about? Damn he talks about her all day long." He says laughing. I laugh with him and nod. " yes, their so much alike its ridiculous." I say throwing my hands around his neck. He snakes his arms around my waist and sways to the beat.

After two more hours of dancing and a lot more drinking, the party is finally over. Peeta, gale and Finn walk us out to our car because we're all pretty drunk and their not. " I can't wait to get back to the room! My feet are killing me!" I say to the sky. Before I know it I'm being lifted and carried bridal style by Peeta. " thanks, your such a good guy. " I slur snuggling into Peeta's chest. He chuckles and tightens his hold. When we finally spot the car down the drive way and Peeta puts me in next to Jo. " bye beautiful" he says and places a kiss to my temple. I smile and wave goodbye. The door closes and the driver pulls off. I lay my head in Jo's lap, who has her head in Annie's lap who has her head on the window. The ride back is quiet and we stumble to the room and in our beds without a word.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything!

Chapter 2

It's been a couple weeks since the party and I've seen Peeta almost everyday between hanging out and me sitting in on band practices. They've been getting lot of local gigs since Madge's party. Jo, Annie and I try and make as many as we can. Like tonight their playing at grad night for one of the local high schools so we thought we'd go and support. I throw on a pair jean shorts, white T-shirt and sandals. I grab my keys and purse of my bed and head out the door. Prim is out with her best friend Rue tonight so I don't have to worry. I drive and pick up Annie and Jo so we can meet the guys at the beach. Jo comes stomping out of her house with Annie in toe and I can tell shes irritated with my tardiness. "what took you so long brainless, damn I'm ready to party." Jo says as she ducks to get in. I roll my eyes at her and pull out of her drive way. " you better be grateful your drunk ass will have a ride home tonight and were not partying. Were going to support the guys and help out as best we can." I say laughing. I hear Annie laugh from the back and Jo flip us both off. "Shut up, don't act like your doing this for me or to help lug heavy ass equipment around, we all know you jumped at the chance to go see drummer boy." she said with a smirk. I try an glare at her but cant help my smile breaking through and Annie laughs. "whatever Jo" I chuckle. I turn on the radio and we all start singing to Kesha " And I see your face everywhere I go. I thought I'd call just to let you know I've been thinking of you, thinking of you-hoo-hoo. But now my song's on the radio And you see my face everywhere you go. I thought I'd call just to let you know. I've been thinking of you, thinking of you-hoo-hoo..." We all bust out laughing and continue singing like idiots all the way there.

We finally get there pull up behind the stage next to Gales truck where the guys are unloading their stuff. I see Peeta carrying a large part of his drum and can't help the smile that stretches across my face. I see Annie make her way over to Finn to wrap her arms around him and Jo punch gale playfully in the arm before kissing his cheek. I get out and make way over to Peeta who meets me half way and wraps his arms around my waist. He picks me up and twirls me around. I wrap my arms around his neck to steady myself while I let a series of girlish giggles before he sets me back on the ground. He leans in and places a chaste kiss on my lips and then buries his face in my hair. " I missed you" he says. I tighten my hold on his neck and say " I missed you too". Even though we talked on the phone last night I missed feeling his arms around me and inhaling his scent. We stay like this until Gales loud voice brings us out of our world. " hey love birds, can we finish this or what?". We both laugh and reluctantly pull apart. We help the guys finish setting up and then go to the front of the stage to watch their performance. I steal a glance at Peeta and he gives me his signature wink before they began to play.

_I don't know where you're going  
But do you got room for one more troubled soul?  
I don't know where I'm going but I don't think I'm coming home  
And I said I'll check in tomorrow if I don't wake up dead  
This is the road to ruin  
And we're starting at the end_

Say yeah  
Let's be alone together  
We could stay young forever  
Scream it from the top of your lungs  
Say yeah

_Let's be alone together  
We could stay young forever  
We'll stay young, young, young, young, young._

You cut me off, I lost my track  
It's not my fault, I'm a maniac  
It's not funny anymore, no it's not

My heart is like a stallion  
They love it more when it's broken  
Do you wanna feel beautiful?  
Do you wanna?

_I'm outside the door, invite me in  
So we can go back and play pretend  
I'm on deck, yeah, I'm up next  
Tonight I'm high as a private jet_

'Cause I don't know where you're going  
But do you got room for one more troubled soul  
I don't know where I'm going but I don't think I'm coming home  
And I said I'll check in tomorrow if I don't wake up dead  
This is the road to ruin  
And we're starting at the end

Say yeah  
Let's be alone together  
We could stay young forever  
Scream it from the top of your lungs  
Say yeah  
Let's be alone together  
We could stay young forever  
We'll stay young, young, young, young, young.

My heart is like a stallion,  
They love it more when it's broken  
Do you wanna feel beautiful?  
Do you wanna?

I'm outside the door, invite me in  
So we can go back and play pretend  
I'm on deck, yeah, I'm up next  
Tonight I'm high as a private jet, yeah

Yeah  
Let's be alone together  
We could stay young forever  
Scream it from the top of your lungs  
Say yeah

_Let's be alone together  
We could stay young forever  
We'll stay young, young, young, young, young._

I don't know where you're going  
But do you got room for one more troubled soul  
I don't know where I'm going but I don't think I'm coming home  
And I said I'll check in tomorrow if I don't wake up dead  
This is the road to ruin  
And we're starting at the end

After a couple more songs the DJ comes back on. When the guys come off the stage I see a man in a black suit walk up them and they talk for a while before he hands Finnick a card and walks away. They talk quietly before they make their way over to us grinning like kids on Christmas. " what's got you all giddy?" Jo says. Gale looks at Finn and Peeta before he says anything. "we'll?" She presses. "We'll that guy in the suit is a music producer looking for new talent. He gave us this card and wants us to come and audition for his people tomorrow at noon." Gale says.

I hear Annie scream and hug Finnick. I think Jo and I are in utter shock because she's still staring at gale and I'm speechless. Peeta and gale turn to each other and laugh. I finally find my voice and say " wow". Peeta chuckles and pulls me in for a tight hug. " you wanna go take a walk on the beach?" He ask. I nod yes in his and he pull away and grabs my hand leading me to the beach. We take my sandals off before We step onto the beach. Peeta grabs my hand and we walk along the shore in a comfortable stealing glances and smiles from one another. " so how do you feel about all this audition stuff?" I ask breaking the silence. He looks over to me and shrugs. " I mean I don't really know what to make of it. This whole band thing was sort of a hobby and now its real. I feel like I don't deserve it. I just joined D12, I'm sure Thoms gonna be pissed". I stop and shake my head. " Peeta Thom really sucks as a drummer". I deadpan. He chuckles and nods his head knowingly. " I'm serious don't doubt this opportunity because of Thom, your way to nice. He's probably happy he gets to spend more time with Delly now." I say. He nods and snakes his arms around my waist pulling me towards him. I laugh and leans in to kiss me. I return the kiss and he slides his tongue along my bottom lip. I part my lips slightly and he plunges his tongue in to wrestle with mine. I snake arms around his neck and my hands find his hair. His hands go on either side of my hips and he pulls me even closer to him. He breaks the kiss and trails kisses from the corner of my mouth to my jaw, then down to my neck. He finds my pulse point and sucks on it making me let out and embarrassing moan. Just then some of the seniors walk by yelling " get a room!". I feel Peeta laughing against my skin and we pull apart. He rubs the spot where he was. Just sucking " umm..I think I gave you a hickey" . I take my phone out and use the camera as a mirror and gasp when I see the purplish bruise. " thanks Peeta, Jo's never gonna let this go" I whine. He laughs and kisses me on the forehead. " I'm sorry babe, I'll try to be more careful next time." He says. I blush at the possibility of a next time and try to change the subject. " Peeta I'm hungry" I say pouting and rubbing my tummy. He chuckles "Ok well lets see where everyone is and maybe we can all go out to get something". I nod and we pick up our shoes and head back to the stage.

We talk to the group and we all decide to head over to Ihop for a breakfast dinner. I don't even get a chance to buckle in before Jo pokes me in the same spot Peeta bruised and starts in on me. " so you and drummer boy run off and bang or what?". I cover my neck and look over at her in awe at how blunt she is and shake my head. " damn it Jo, really. Why is that the only thing you think couples do? I mean really Peeta and I just took a walk on the beach and talked." I say and I hear Annie let out an 'aww' in the back. Jo rolls her eyes at Annie and starts laughing. " really because that hickey says different. Besides stop being such a lame gale gave me one too, see." she pushes her short down by her hip and shows me a similar mark to my own. i look over to her and twist my face in disgust "Ok eww Jo, Gales like my brother I don't even wanna know how it got down there.". She and Annie laugh and I scoff and began driving off the beach behind the boys.

I pull into the Ihop parking lot and park next to gales truck and we all head in. Finnick checks us in and were seated almost immediately at a booth in the back corner. Annie and Finn take the middle, gale and Jo take the left and Peeta and I take right. Our waiter Darius takes our drinks and we look over the menus. It's quite while we're all looking until Finn breaks the silence " so what song do you guys think we should play Tomorrow. We need to make it a great one.". I see gale and Peeta look at Finn and then each other and just shrug. Finn sighs dramatically " really guys I know I'm the face of this band but really I need Input. I mean I'm already doing most the work with the looks" he says motioning to his face and body playfully. The whole table burst out laughing and he rolls his eyes.

The guys debate songs until Darius comes back with our drinks and takes our orders. I order a spinach omelet and Peeta orders so stuff French toast. Gale and Jo order so pancakes. Annie gets a cheese omelet and Finn orders a smiley face chocolate pancake. " what, there fucking delicious" he says and we all laugh at him again. Darius takes our menus and tells us our order will be out shortly. I instinctively lean into peeta and he drapes his arm around my shoulder to pull me closer. I glance across the table to Jo and gale and note how happy I am that they finally got together. I also note that they seem to be fooling around under the table when Jo lets out a small squeal and nuzzles her face in gale shoulder. Gale looks at her with a smirk and I immediately twist my face in disgust and look away to Annie and Finn, who are laughing at some private joke and smile to myself at how perfect they are together. Then I finally lay my eyes on Peeta who I see is staring right back at me. I smile widely at him and he returns it. " what are you staring at Mellark?" I ask him teasing. He chuckles and leans in close to my ear " only the most beautiful girl at this table". He places a chaste kiss on my temple before lean back. I swear even the smallest contact with this man gives me goosebumps. I place my head back on his chest an inhale his scent of cinnamon and vanilla with a hint of man musk. I'm broken out of my trance when I see Johanna and gale sliding out the booth.

" where you two off to?" I ask Jo. She shakes her head and smirks at me " don't ask questions you don't want the answer to brainless". I look at gale and he wiggles his eyebrows and I scrunch my face in disgust for the third time today. " eww" is all I'm able to get out. " Well be back by the time food comes out." Gale says and They start to walk off when Finn yells after them " be safe guys, and don't do it in the front seat, I have to sit there." . Peeta and Annie laugh, I just shake my head. We sit a comfortable silence for a while before Peeta breaks it " aww shit Finn, now their probably doing it in the back. I have to sit back there." He says rubbing his hands over his face. Finnick , Annie and I bust out laughing and Peeta eventually joins in with a chuckle. When we finally get all the laughter and jokes out we see Jo and gale strolling in. They slide back in the booth looking flushed and relaxed at the same time. Finnick and I share a knowing look at burst out laughing again. " what the fucks so funny catnip?" Gale says with confusion all over his face. I motion for Finn to take the question and keep laughing. Finn calms his laughing " we'll, we were just laughing at the fact that Peetie here is going to be sitting in the same back seat you just fucked Johanna on" he says before starting his laughter up again. Gale blushes but Johanna joins in on the hysterics with us. Gale gives Peeta and sheepish smile and Peeta rolls his eyes. Just then Darius and one other guy shows up with the food. We all eat in a comfortable silence and then make plans to meet up at the audition at 10am the next day. We thank Darius and leave a tip before we make our way to the vehicles. I give Peeta one last kiss and tell him to that I'll text him when I get home. I drop Jo and Annie off and head home. I walk straight upstairs to my room pass haymitch who is passed out on the couch. I text Peeta and change into my night clothes and let sleep take me under.

When I wake up the next morning I descend the stairs to the kitchen and find prim making cereal. I rub the top of her head and kiss the top her head" hey little duck, whatcha got planned today?" She wipes the kiss off and smooths her hair back down. " Katniss I'm 14 now, stop calling me little duck. And I'm hanging with Rue, Rory and Vick today. We're doing some early school shopping before things get crazy next week." She says. I completely forgot about school. I mean I already graduated but I forgot prim is starting high school this year. I guess she's not my little duck anymore. " we'll get yourself so good stuff and tell haymitch to give you some extra money since your going to high school now" I tell her rubbing the top off her hair again. She groans but then smiles at me " thanks Katniss" I wink at her and grab a banana before climbing the stairs again to get dress.

By the time I pick Jo and Annie up and head to meet the guys it's 9:45am. We stop to get Starbucks which Jo insisted on " I just think that if I have to wake up this fucking early someone should get me coffee. Perfect logic to me." She says. I roll my eyes and reach out for the cups in the drive thru. I hand out the coffee and look over to Jo " you better hope they don't kill us if we don't make it by 10". She waves me off drinking her coffee and I high tale it to the building there holding the auditions at. I see the guys outside the building and sigh a relief that Finn won't kill us for being late. " cutting it close their Everdeen?" Finn says. I point over to Jo and he chuckles while shaking his head. I see Peeta pacing on the steps and walk over to him. " hey beautiful" he says enveloping me in his arms. " hey, you ok?" I ask . He paces again running a hand through his blonde curls. " I'm just a little nervous that I'm going to mess up and ruin our chance of getting this deal. " he says looking at me with concern. I take his face in my hands and give him a tender kiss. " your going to do great, just forget about them and look at me, just like you did at the party." I say. He nods and gives he another kiss. I move to deepen it but peeta is yanked away by gale and Finn. " show time Mellark, plenty of time for that later" Finn says and I blush at the thought. When we get in the boys head for the stage and Annie, Jo and I sit in the middle sections of the auditorium. I lock eyes with Peeta before they began and he gives me a wink.

_Oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh  
Wa aoh oh ooh  
Oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh  
Wa aoh oh ooh_

Life's just a pace-car on death  
Only less diligent  
And when the two collide  
It's no coincidence  
The lights are on and everybody's home

The only thing suicidal here is the doors  
We had a good run  
Even I have to admit  
Life's just a pace-car on death  
Only less diligent

Hell or glory  
I don't want anything in between  
Then came a baby boy with long eyelashes  
And daddy said "you gotta show the world the thunder"  
Woah oh oh

_The thunder  
Woah oh oh  
The thunder  
Woah oh oh  
The thunder_

Oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh  
Wa aoh oh ooh  
Oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh  
Wa aoh oh ooh

We didn't come to compete  
This is a demonstration  
Even the young ones become irrelevant  
They always bring up how you've changed  
Never the same person when I go to sleep  
As when I wake up  
As when I wake up  
Bop bop ba dop  
Ba dop op ba dop  
Ba dop op ba dop  
Ba dop op ba dop

Hell or glory  
I don't want anything in between  
Then came a baby boy with long eyelashes  
And daddy said "you gotta show the world the thunder"  
Woah oh oh  
The thunder  
Woah oh oh  
The thunder  
Woah oh oh  
The thunder  
Woah oh oh

Oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh  
Wa aoh oh ooh  
Oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh  
Wa aoh oh ooh

Hell or glory  
I don't want anything in between  
Then came a baby boy with long eyelashes  
And daddy said "you gotta show the world the thunder"  
Woah oh oh  
The thunder  
Woah oh oh  
The thunder  
Woah oh oh  
The thunder

Woah oh oh  
He said "bring the thunder!"  
Woah oh oh  
The thunder  
Woah oh oh  
The thunder  
Woah oh oh oh oh

When they finish the same man stands up and walks over to the stage and shakes Finnick's hand and they chat for a minute until they all come down and meet us. We walk outside the building and I finally can't wait anymore " so, what did they say?" I ask Finn. He smiles " nothing really, just that he enjoyed it and that he'll be in touch. This is the part where we wait." He says shrugging. We all stand around for a while until a woman comes out and motions for Finn, Gale and Peeta to join her. Jo, Annie and I wait by the door for word. I pace and began biting my lip. Annie picks at her nails and Jo looks at me like she's gonna punch me. She hates it when people pace " fuck brainless stop! Your getting on my last nerves!" She yells. I mutter a sorry and began to rock side to side on my legs, another thing she hates. She huff and gets up to strike but I'm saved by the guys coming out the door. " we'll?" I ask them. They chuckle at my eagerness. Jo huffs " please tell her or she'll start the pacing and rocking and then I'm going to have to kill her." . They laugh at Jo and Peeta comes and pulls me in for a hug. " we got it! They're going to make us rock stars!" He says. I squeal and jump up and down. I see Jo and Annie doing the same. They go through the whole meeting and then comes the big news " they want us to play a per party for the up coming music awards, we need to be in LA by next week." He says.

I'm shocked and frozen. " umm, that's great Peeta, really. You guys are gonna have a blast" I say. Where does that leave us. I guess I should have know. It's not like they can be huge stars living here in this small town. I knew it would have had to end soon." Katniss, I know we've only known each other a short time but I want you to come with me. Please say you will?" He ask. I look at him shocked and at a loss for words. I wonder about prim. This is her first year in high school, I can't leave her alone. I know haymitch could take care of her no problem but she's my responsibility. I finally find my voice and say " what about prim? I can't leave her Peeta." His face falls and I see the disappointment in his eyes. " catnip she'll be fine. My mother is still around to help and Rory and Vick will look after her. Plus I just asked Jo and Finn asked Annie and there going as well. You won't be alone. You always put everyone else first, what about you Katniss. This would a chance to get out and see the world." Gale pleads. I must say he makes a good case but I still need to talk to prim and haymitch. "why don't you think about it and give me an answer later Ok?" Peeta says. I nod my head yes and he gives he chaste kiss on the cheek. " alright lames we need to celebrate. How about we meet up tonight and party. I'll text you guys the details." Jo says. We all agree and part ways. I drop Jo and Annie at Jo's and then head to mine to talk to haymitch.

Luckily when I get there haymitch has just got up and hasn't had a chance to get shit faced yet. " hey sweetheart" he grumbles. I give him a wave and a tight smile. I follow him into the kitchen and sit at the table. " haymitch I need to talk to you about something" he grabs some toast and sits at the table " what is it sweetheart, I swear I don't have any money. Your sister beat you to it this morning.". I chuckle knowing he can't say no to prim. no one can really, shes too adorable. she had Peeta bringing her cookies and treats every time he'd pick me up. "um no haymitch I don't want your money. well you know Gales band kind of got picked up by this record company and they're going to LA.." He looks at me and holds his hand up to stop me. " so the question your dancing around is can you go with your little boy toy right?". I open my mouth to speak and then close it again. " he asked me to go with him, I told him I had to talk with you first about prim" he nods head and I continue " it's not that I don't want to go but I don't think I could leave prim. She's my responsibility and I can't just leave her like our mom did us.". Haymitch sighs " looks sweetheart don't hold your life up just because of prim. I've got prim. I know I'm not the best role model but ill try my best. Your father would want you to get out and explore the world. Prim will be fine, shes not little anymore. She doesn't need you to hold her hand every step of the way." he pauses a second and then continues. "When do you leave?" He says with a smirk. " um beginning of next week." I say with a small smile. He nods and gets up from the table. " we'll I guess you better get to packing. That ain't much time at all". He pats my shoulder and walks out the kitchen.

I sit there long enough for prim to come back. " hey little duck. Can we talk" I ask her. She nods and we go and sit in the living room. " so you know that gales band had an audition today. They got offered a chance to play in LA at an per party for the music awards." Prim smiles and nods vigorously " yeah gale called Rory while we out shopping" she's says. I smile and say " well Peeta asked me to go with him and I thought I might go but I wanted to make sure you were Ok with it first. If you don't feel comfortable with staying here with haymitch that's fine I'll stay , it's up to you." She nods and takes a second to think. "Katniss I think you should go, I'm fourteen now. I love you and I'll miss you but I'll be fine. Haymitch is great. He likes me better anyway. You should go and have fun." I smile and give prim a tight hug. She laughs and hugs me back. We stay embraced until my phone starts to buzz alerting me I have a text. I look down and see its Jo with the details for tonight. Apparently she got the penthouse hotel room again, I wonder what dirt she dug up on her dad this time. I hang with prim for the rest of the day looking at the clothes she bought and hearing about her nerves for high school. she helps me pick out an outfit for tonight which ends up being some black skinny jeans and nice graphic T until its time for me to head over to the hotel.

When I get there I walk over to the elevator and press the floor number. I still become Impatient with how long it takes to get to our floor. I reach the room and walk in to see everyone already here. Jo and gale are making drinks in the kitchen, Finn and Annie on the couch and Peeta walking up to meet me. He reaches me and wraps his arms around me and whispers in my hair " I'm sorry, I didn't mean to freak you out. I know we haven't known each other long but I just thought it be fun to go together and spend more time together." He pulls away and looks me in the eyes. " I don't want you to feel pressured to go and leave prim. I would never do that to you." . I smile and kiss him tenderly " Peeta I talked to her and haymitch. They both want me to go. I'm going with you." I say smiling. A wide smile takes over his face and I can see all his perfect white teeth. "really, your going? Am I dreaming?" He ask. I shake my head and laugh at him. He grins and then lifts me off the floor and spins me around shouting "she's going everybody!" I hear whoops and whistles and I can't contain my laughter. Peeta puts me down and steadies me in his arms until the room stops spinning. Gale and Jo come in the living room with shot glasses " alright people lets get it on!" Jo yells raising her shot. I take mine and it instantly burns going down I make a sour face which make Peeta laugh.

After an hour and four shots later the penthouse is packed with people. Jo must have invited our whole generation. I take turns dancing with Annie and Jo until I make my way over to Peeta. He gins at me and I hold my hands out for him to come dance with me. It's probably all the alcohol I've consumed that's giving me all the courage but I don't care, all I want to do is dance. He grabs my hands and I pull him to the middle of the crowd and put my back to his front and began to rock my hips to the song. Peeta's hands find my hips and push me back into him. I wrap my arms around his head and we rock to the rhythm together like we're the only ones in the room. I began to grin into him and I swear I heard a low groan come from within him, so I do it again and confirm. Peeta bends down to my ear and whispers " what are trying to do to me?" He place a kiss on the sensitive skin below my ear and then sucks lightly. I lean my head for better access and he chuckles. I turn around so that I'm face to face with him. I kiss him and he quickly moves to deepen it, pulling me closer to him by my hips. I break the kiss first and whisper into his mouth " my room". He kisses my one last time before I lead him off across the penthouse.

Were stopped a couple times by people congratulating Peeta and wanting to do shots. We kept our room doors locked just in case people got any ideas. As soon as the doors closed Peeta's lips are back on my mine. I moan as I feel his tongues slide into my mouth. I feel his hands fiddling with hem of my shirt so I break the kiss and strip it off along with my bra. He looks at me in shock and awe before matching my actions. I push him back onto the bed and straddle him with my knees on either side of his hips. My lips find their way back to his and I grind down onto him. He moans into my mouth and I grin against his lips. His hands move up and down my back grazing the sides of my breast. I pull back and trail kiss from Peeta's jaw to his neck and mumble " Peeta just do it". His hands come up my sides once more and onto my breast. I arch my back and moan a little at the feeling. He squeezes and rubs his thumb across the nipple.

My breath hitches in my throat and my breathing becomes erratic. Peeta sits up and latches on to one my right one and I let out a loud moan when he flicks his tongue across my nipple. He continues his ministrations moving from one to the other while my fingers run wild through his hair and the back of his neck. It feels so good but the pool of heat in between my legs is telling me I need more and I tell Peeta is thinking the same by how hard he feels under me. I pull Peeta back from my breast and run my hands from his shoulder down his chest and trace the line of blonde hair that disappears in his pants. His hands find my hips and I grind down onto his hardness. " Peeta I need more.." I moan to him. He flips us over in one quick motion trailing kisses from my neck , collarbone and down past my belly button. He stops at the top of my jeans and looks up at me for a silent approval. I nod and he undoes my button hooking his fingers on the sides of my jeans and panties. He slides them off tossing them with the rest of the clothes. His breath shallows when he takes me all in. He kisses my knees and thighs and I start panting. He kisses my pelvic bone and my eyes flutter closed. i feel his fingers trace and part my folds and I can't stop the loud moans from tumbling out when I feel one, no two fingers slip inside me. He pushes in and out curling his finger bringing me to climax and just when I'm about to reach he replaces his fingers with his tongue and I'm lost in pure ecstasy. " ahh Shiittt peetttaa!" He keeps going riding out my climax and when come to relax I know I have got to have him in me.

I sit up on my elbows " pants off Mellark." I say breathless. He chuckle wiping his face with the back of his hand. He rids himself of his pant and boxers and I get a good look at his manhood. He's beautiful like a Greek God. Im getting a little nervous at how he's going to fit in me being that its my first time. He must sense my apprehension when he walks over to me and takes my face in his hands " we don't have to Katniss, its fine". I look up at him and into his gorgeous blue eyes " no I want to Peeta, your just bigger than I thought." I say and grasp a hold him stroking up and down his very hard length. " oh fuck" he pants. I continue finding that I like the feeling of it in my hands until he stops me. He lays me back and climbs on top placing himself at my entrance, he looks into my eyes searching for any hint of doubt before thrusting into me with one swift move.

We both cry out at the contact, him more from pleasure. "Oh God Kat, you feel so good, so so good" He doesn't move allowing me to stretch to the intrusion. He leans down and kisses me sloppily and buck my hips up signaling for him to move. He slide in and out slowly for a while before I get a need for him to go faster. " Peeta, please, faster" I moan against his ear. I wrap my legs around his waist allowing him to go deeper and we start moaning and mumbling incoherently. " shit Kat, I'm gonna come" Peeta pants. I clench around him and nod " I know Peeta me too". He slides one hand down to where we're joined and starts rubbing my clit vigorously. I arch into him and moan " ohhhh fuck, Peeta!" Letting the high take me over. Peeta come a second later moaning my name over and over. After I feel him let go inside me, he clasps on his elbows careful not to crush me. we climb under the sheets and sleep finds us easily.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything!

Chapter 3

The next day I wake up to the sun blaring through the window. My head is pounding and my mouth feels like cotton. I squint my eyes trying to take in the scene before me. I see clothes all over the floor and turn to see a very naked sleeping Peeta. I take note that I'm naked too and judging from the soreness I feel, we definitely did the deed last night. I close my eyes and will myself to remember. I recall bits and pieces like the shots, dancing and making out with Peeta then nothing. Just then I feel a heavy arm tighten around my waist " morning beautiful" he say, his voice low and laced with sleep. I turn to face him in his arms and smile. I nuzzle my head into his chest. He run his free hand loosely in my hair and kisses my temple. I have no idea what I'm suppose to say to him. I feel like I should be freaking out but I'm not, this feels so right. " Kat, about last night...are you ok?" He's looking me in the eyes with concern etched all over his face, I swear he can read my mind. I think a while before answering. Am I ok with it? I think I am. I just wished I remembered it.

I smile and nod my head yes " I'm fine Peeta, I just wished I remembered it. Do you?" He frowns slightly " no, we were pretty lite last night. I just put two and two together with me being naked in your bed". I chuckle with him and then groan. " ohhh it hurts to even laugh, I'm never drinking again. This is worst than when I woke up after Madge's party." He laughs and agrees with me. I glance at the clock on the night stand that reads noon" we should get up.". Peeta groans and sits up. I grab the sheets and bunch them up around me to cover. He laughs and bends down to get his clothes. I can't help but stare at the masterpiece in front of me as he dresses. He's beautiful, every last piece of him. He catches me staring and smirks " eyes up here Everdeen". I blush and throw the nearest pillow his way. He laughs and strides over to me. He leans in for a kiss, which I happily return. Damn I can't wait to have him in my bed again.

" text me later." He says walking out the door. I slip out of the bed and into the bathroom to brush my teeth and shower. As I'm washing my hair in the shower I find my self singing " I love the way you make me feel...I love it, I love it...I love the way you make me feel...I love it, I love it..." . I continue singing mindlessly as I dry off and get dress. I decide to put on a yellow maxi dress that's comes mid thigh length. I put on some sandals on and decide to leave my hair out too. I swear i haven't been this happy since...well ever. He just makes me feel so good. So safe and warm. It's not even the sex, even though I'm sure it was great but its him in general. I almost feel like I can live a thousand life times and not deserve him.

When I finally come out the room I find Jo and Annie in the kitchen. Annie's drinking a vitamin water and Jo is downing some pills that are most liking nursing her hangover. " please tell me you have more of those." I say to Jo. She smirks and then swallows. She hands me the pill bottle and a bottle of water from the fridge. I take two aspirins and it next to Annie on the stool. Jo leans on the counter and looks at me with a raised eyebrow " so you gonna tell how big drummer boys stick was or not?". I swear I almost choke on my water and look at her in shock. " oh, come on brainless, it's no secret you guys got it on last night. Half the building heard you" she smirks. " What!" i say as I look over to Annie for conformation. She gives me a sheepish smile and nods " Finnick and I were in my room talking when we heard.". I know I have to be ruby red by now. Jo is never gonna let this go. " so you gonna tell us or what brainless? Come on i would tell you how big gales di-" I cut her off right there and gag. " ok first ewwww, I would never ask you about gales junk and I don't even remember Jo, I was really drunk last night and so was Peeta." I say even though I got a perfect view this morning, I decide to keep that bit of info just for me.

She rolls her eyes and scoffs . " anyway, what are we doing today?" I say trying to change the subject. " we're going to drop in on the bands practice and talk details for this LA thing." Jo says. I smile knowing we're going to see Peeta. After we lounge around for a bit We grab our bags and head out to the elevator. When we get on the lobby level We stop by the Starbucks bar and grab bagels with cream cheese and coffee. We take Annie car since she's the only one that should handle heavy machinery right now.

The ride to Finns is a relatively short ride, about 5 minutes really. Finn moved out his moms house the minute he turned 18. He used some of his trust fund his dad left to rent a big house for parties. Annie knocks on the door and it only take 10 minutes for us to realize they're in the basement and can't hear us. Finnick had it sound proofed so band practice wouldn't upset his neighbors. Annie goes in her purse and pulls out a key and opens the door. Jo and I both give her the ' what the fuck' face and she shrugs chuckling" it's impolite, I don't like just showing up.". Jo pushes pass her mumbling something along the lines of " polite my ass". I shake my head and follow Annie in to the basement. As we walk down the stairs I hear Finn laughing about something and I can't help but think this isn't going to be good. " hey kitty, I was just telling Peeta, we should put you in the band. You hit some pretty high notes last night.". I bury my head in my hands and will myself to disappear. i regain my composure and punch him in the arm. I see Peeta face is deep red and he's trying really hard to hide it. " you really should, she's good. I heard her earlier." Annie said chuckling. Finnick shots me a questioning look " you really sing kitty?" I roll my eyes " stop calling me kitty" I say walking to an empty chair. " she actually is pretty good. She used to sing all the time with her dad." Gale says. I shot him a pointed look and he ducks his head. Finnick grabs a mic and walks over to me. " lets hear it kitty" he says pointing the mic at me. I flip him off " no, I don't sing". He rolls his eyes and scoffs " I bet you do and your just to chicken shit to do it" he challenges. I look at him with my eyebrows raised " are you serious Finnick, I'm not scared, I just don't want to". He nods and begins to walk around my chair like a chicken " cluck cluck cluck chicken..cluck cluck cluck chicken...". I rub and temps and huff. I can't believe that this really happening. He really knows how to get to a person. I stand up and snatch the mic out of his hand. " what the fuck do I sing?" I say to him. He laughs and says " anything you want kitty". I roll my eyes at him and say " one of these days I'm gonna shoot you Odair." I hear everyone in the room chuckle. I close my eyes and breath in and out dramatically before i begin singing.

_"I got my ticket for the long way round  
Two bottles of whiskey for the way  
And I sure would like some sweet company  
And I'm leaving tomorrow  
What do you say?_

When I'm gone  
When I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my hair  
You're gonna miss me everywhere  
Oh, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone

I got my ticket for the long way round  
The one with the prettiest of views  
It's got mountains, it's got rivers  
Its got sights to give you shivers  
But it sure would be prettier with you

When I'm gone  
When I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my walk  
You're gonna miss me by my talk  
Oh, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone"

I open my eyes to a shocked Finnick, Peeta and Jo. Annie and gale smile and clap. " well shit brainless I thought we were besties. I had no idea you could sing." Jo say. I shrug and smile at her " it never really came up until now" I say putting the mic back on the stand. Finnick opens his mouth to speak but then closes it shaking his head chuckling. i roll my eyes and I walk over to Peeta whose sitting on his drum stool. I sit on his lap and wrap my arms around his neck. He instantly snakes his arms around my waist and buries his face in my hair. " that was incredible Kat, I think I just fell a little harder for you.". I chuckle at his compliment and mutter a " thank you" against his neck. I lift my head and capture his lip with mine and move to deepen the kiss further making Peeta pull me closer into him. We stay lock together forgetting about the room full of our friends until gale clears his throat " can we get this meeting over with before they start going at it again and scar me even more than i already am ?". I hear the room erupt in laughter and Peeta buries his face back in my shoulder hiding his deep blush.

We all head up stairs in Finnick's living room and plop down on his black leather couch that wraps around the room. " alright so start explaining this thang so we can eat already." Jo says rubbing her stomach. Finnick chuckles and starts explaining how they talked to the record company about us coming along. They told them it was fine but we had to pay our own way, which Finn took care of. Well all be picked up at the penthouse at 6 am so we can make our flight at 8 Monday morning. When we get to LA well be put in another penthouse. The award show is in a month so the guys will be busy practicing their new song for the awards which will become their single. Then he tells us if they get a nice response from the awards the record company will start up a coming out tour to get their name out there. We all agree to take tomorrow to pack and say goodbye to our families before meeting back at the penthouse that night. We stay a few more hours and watch a movie with pizza before parting ways to go home.

Peeta drives me home since Annie stayed with Finn and gale took Jo. He puts his truck in park and turn his body slightly to face me. He's blue eyes lock with my gray ones " Katniss, you don't have to come if your not comfortable with leaving your family. I know prim means the world to you and I would hate for you to just be doing this for me. I want you to come because its what you want." I sigh heavy and take his hand in mine " Peeta, I'm not doing this for you. I mean yes your part of the reason but I realized that I have to have a life to and prim wants me to go. It's a great opportunity to get out and see the world. It's just a bonus I get to do it with you". I give his hand a small squeeze and lean over and press my lips to his. I pull back and run my fingers across his cheek " I'll see you tomorrow night". He nods and presses a chaste kiss on my forehead " I'll see you tomorrow". With that I get out and walk to the front door. I wave one last goodbye to Peeta before closing and locking it.

I wake up early the next day so I can spend it with prim. I make my way down stairs and start cooking her a big breakfast of pancakes, eggs and bacon. I'm just taking the bacon out of the oven when prim comes down and walks in the kitchen. "Katniss?" she says rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "hey little duck, whats up?" I say patting her head with the oven mitt. She raises an eyebrow at me and then at the food. "whats all this? Your never up this earlier other than when we were in school?" she points out. I go over and wrap her in my arms. "i just thought I could spend the day with you before I leave". She smiles and returns the hug. We sit and eat and I tell her all about the plans Finn told us. She helps wash the dishes and we leave a plate in the microwave for haymitch when he wakes. I tell her to go up and get ready and I do the same. I take her shopping and to the movies. Then we go to the cheese cake factory for lunch. After lunch we meet up with Jo,Gale,Vick, Rory and Posy at a near by park. " hey hey" I say greeting the group. They all wave in return and Vick and posy run straight for the jungle gym. Prim and Rory go for the swings but not before I tell them I'm watching them closely. I know prim has a huge crush on him. They nod and see the deep blushes on both their faces. "way to ruin young love brainless" Jo says. I roll my eyes and wave her off "shes too young for love Jo.". Gale agrees and we sit on the bench in a comfortable silence. After a while we agree we should going so we can meet back up at the penthouse. I told gale to come and get me on his way so I can leave my car with haymitch. He agrees and we say our goodbyes.

I drive back to the house and prim helps me pack the last few things. We lug the bags down the stairs and in front of the front door. I sit on the couch and prim follows laying her head on my lap as I stroke her soft blonde hair. " I can still stay prim. I don't have to go. Peeta will understand.". She sits up and shakes her head vigorously. "no, I don't want you to stay. I'm just going to miss you.". I pull her in for a tight hug and kiss the top of her head. " I'm going to miss you too. I promise ill call when I land and we can face time with the Ipad haymitch got you for your birthday. Ok?". She nods. " hey Katniss, can you tell Peeta something for me?" I loo at her in confusion for a second and then nod. "tell him don't forget the little people when he becomes a big famous rock star" she says giggling. I laugh and nod my head yes " yeah prim ill pass it along". Just then I hear gales horn going off and I give prim another tight hug. Haymitch emerges and helps put the bags in the van. I turn to him and he surprises me by giving me a tight hug. One that a father would give and I surprise myself by returning it. I get in the van a wave to prim and haymitch until they become little specks in the moonlight.

We stop at Jo's parents house and help her with her bags. We start to turn deeper into the rich part of the city and I ask gale where were going and he tells me the next stop is Peeta's house. I've never actually been to Peeta's house. He always insist coming to me, from what I see I cant understand why. These houses are huge. Bigger than Jo's and Finns. When we get there gale tells me to stay in the car, his voice is stern and I know he's trying protect or shield me from something. He gets out and jogs to Peeta front door. A woman, who I assume is his mother answers the door. Her face twisted in anger and her nose high in the air. This woman screams snobby. She yells something back inside the house and I see Peeta finally emerge with his bags. I open the door to help him and that's when I catch his mothers eye. "you stupid fucking shit. You bought that trash to my house!" she screams at Peeta. He follows her line of sight and his eyes widen when he sees me. He turns to gale who gives me the "what the did I tell you" look.

Peeta grabs the rest of his bags and makes his way over to me. His mom still screaming " your never going to be anything if you keep hanging around sluts like that! Why cant you be like your brothers! Stupid fucking idiot!". Peeta pushes me back into the car with his bags. He pinches the bridge of his nose and just simply tells gale to go. The rest of the ride to the penthouse his filled with awkward silence. I take this time to reflect on what the hell just happen. Why was his mom saying all those things about me, what did I do. I never even meet the woman. Is this what his family really thinks of me. Is this why he never bought me around, do I embarrass him?.

We finally get up to the penthouse as soon as the door closes I take Peeta by the arm roughly and pull him to the room I always claim bypassing Annie and Finn's questioning looks. I shut the door and simply say " I need some fucking answers and I need them now Peeta". I don't even give him time to speak before cutting him off " I mean what the fuck did I do to her, I don't even know her!" I shout. Hes quite and his head is in his hands. "do I embarrass you Peeta, is that why you never invited me over.". His head shoots up and he looks me right in the eyes, wiping away the tears I didn't even now were falling. " of course not Katniss, I didn't invite you over because I didn't want you to have to witness that. My mother hates me, for what I don't now. Shes hated me since birth. She freaked when I told her I was dating you. I never wanted you to hear any of that. I told gale not to bring you there." he says. I nod "don't be mad at gale he told me not to get out the car but I was hard headed and didn't anyway.". He chuckles and takes me into a tight hug. I nuzzle into his chest. We break apart and I lean up and kiss him tenderly. He deepens the kiss and pulls me in closer by my waist. We start moving back towards the bed until we hear someone cough on the other side of the door followed by a " damn it gale".

I give Peeta a look and point towards the door. He smiles and nods. We move towards the door slowly and I put my hand on the knob and turn it, quickly opening it so four bodies come toppling over the thresh hold. Jo mutters a " fucking gale" and I break out in laughter. Peeta joins in and we it back on the bed and watch them scramble to get up. Finnick straightens out and says " we just wanted to make sure you weren't in here murdering ole' peetie here kitty.". I shake my head and say " no excuse for ease dropping". He laughs and nods. " were sorry guys. Do you forgive us?" he says trying his best at a puppy dog face. I roll my eyes and nod yes. He smiles widely. " now go away I want to be alone with Peeta" I say. He raises his eyebrows and I look at Peeta who has the same expression. I realize how they just took it and shake my head " to talk horn dogs". Finn laughs and Peeta's cheeks redden. They all leave and Peeta lay back on the pillows with his arms behind his head. I close the door and join him. "what are we talking about?" he ask. I shake my head " nothing, I just wanted to be alone with you" I say snuggling up to him. I swear our bodies were made to fit together like two puzzle pieces. I could stay here forever or anywhere as long as he's with me.

Next thing I know the alarm is going off for us to get up. I turn over to Peeta and shake him awake. We untangle ourselves from each other and stretch. Peeta turns to me and kisses me on the temple " good morning beautiful". I smile and capture his lips with mine. I pull back and say "I need to get a shower" . He smiles and places a kiss on my jaw, neck and collarbone " so do I, we should take one together." I look at him with my eyebrows raised and he gives me a sheepish smile " you know, to save the earth and shit". He laughs and I join " is that so Mellark?". He nods and get up off the bed and began to shed my clothes toward the bathroom. I look back at him one last time before stepping out of my panties " you coming? We have to save the earth and shit right?" I say in my best seductive voice. I watch his face still in shock and his Adams apple bob up and down before he mimic's my actions and follows me in. I set the water to hot and face the faucet wetting my hair and face. A second later I feel strong arms around my waist and turn to see Peeta cheesing. He leans in and kisses me with a new hunger I've never felt before. He trails kisses down my neck and chest until he latches on to one of my breast and I cry out in pleasure. I run my finger in his hair as he trails his kisses downward and tighten my grip when I feel his mouth on my center. "ahhh! Peeta!". He adds his fingers and I can feel my self build up for release. "Peeta, I need you now" I moan tugging him upwards. He doesn't need to be told twice. Before I know it Peeta has me in the air against the shower wall. He places his self at my entrance and slowly thrusts forward until I envelope all of him. We both cry out in pure pleasure. Peeta buries his face in my neck and I grip onto his shoulders while his hands keep me steady on my hips. He began to pick up the pace and I moan loud incoherent things in his ear and he in mine. " Kat, I'm gonna come. I want you there first" he says as he latches on to one of my nipples again and I loose it. He pulls out comes on my stomach and part of his leg. He puts his forehead on my shoulder and mumbles a sorry. We get cleaned up and dressed glancing and exchanging knowing looks at each other.

We walk out the room to the living room just in time for us to grab our bags and go. I catch Finnick and Jo exchange a look and laugh. We don't have time to stop at the Starbucks bar but Finn tells us there is one at the airport. We pile into the van that was sent for us and I lean in Peeta for a short nap.

By the time we get to the airport I open my eyes to the sun shining. I look up and see Peeta smiling down at me. I return the smile and sit up to stretch my limbs. The van parks right outside our airline check-in and we file out grabbing our bags. Peeta slings my large bright green bag on his shoulder and grabs his with the other. I smile and roll my suitcase alongside him. We check in and go through security without any hassle. Jo, Annie and Finnick go get coffee for Everyone. The rest of us sit outside the terminal gate and wait. Gale puts his head phones on and drifts off to sleep. I look around and notice a bakery near and right on time my stomach starts growling. Peeta looks up at me in amusement and I roll my eyes " I'm going to the bakery over there, you want anything?". He nods "yeah I'll come too". He gets up and walks over to gale and gently grabs his phone out of his hand and turns the volume to the max. Gale jumps up and crying out like he just got tased. Peeta and I are bent over in laughter and gale glares at both of us. he settles back in his chair trying to catch his breath when Peeta hands him back his phone " we just wanted to tell you were going over to that little bakery. You want anything?". He snatches his phone out of Peeta's hand " fuck you Mellark, you two better bring me the biggest damn donuts they got". We nod and walk off laughing the short distance to the bakery.

I take in the smell of fresh baked goods as we walk into the tiny little place. I take my time looking the at the glass case full of breakfast delights while Peeta orders gales donuts and a muffin for himself. " see something you want kat?" he ask. I bite my lip looking over the display once more and fine a lonely cheese bun in the corner. I point it out and Peeta pays. Before I can object he hands me the cheese bun and I'm too hungry to argue with him. I take a bite as we make our way back to gale "so good". Peeta looks over to me. with an amused face " are they better than mine?" he ask. I shake my head and say " no Peeta, you know your cheese buns are the best". He chuckles and nods "thanks. I feel better knowing you wont go and find comfort in another mans cheese buns" he says with a smile. I laugh and shake my head.

We get to gale just in time for the others to return and tell us its almost time to board the plane. Peeta hands gale his donuts and jo hands me my coffee which I happily take. We sit and drink our coffees and eat until we hear the intercom call for our plane to be boarded. Peeta grabs his backpack and I grab my tote and we head for the plane. The woman at the door checks our tickets and shows us to our seats in first class. I take the window seat next to Peeta in the third row with gale and Jo in front of us and Annie and Finn in front of them. The stewardess goes through all the safety precautions and before I know it were pulling off. I look out the window and say a quite goodbye to prim and the little town I've come to know as home.


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing!

Chapter 4

Its been a bout a month since landed in LA. Its taken some getting use to it all. I called prim the second we landed and all she keep asking was what celebrities I've seen and to send her pictures.

I've barely seen Peeta with all the studio and practice time they put in. I know he cant help it and I shouldn't be mad because I made the choice to come here with him. I just cant help it. I miss spending time with him. The only time we talk anymore is when he comes back and most times he sleep within five minutes. Most times its just Annie, Jo and I trying to out what to do. I don't know how many more times I can go shopping and to the beach. We don't our way around yet so we try and stay close. The record company is sending over a stylist for us today. Effie Trinkett, their manager says we have to look camera ready and simple mall dresses just will not do. Shes really annoying and her voice makes me want to cut my own ear off. Shes really into that prim and proper shit so naturally we clash.

I get up to shower and brush my teeth before meeting Jo and Annie for the fitting. After I'm clean I throw on some jeans and a t shirt knowing I'm just going to have to change anyway. I walk into the living room and find a man with his back to me arranging dresses on a rack. " um hey, who are you?" I say. He turns around and smiles holding out his hand" hi I'm Cinna, your stylist.". I nod and shake his hand. Jo and Annie join just in the nic of time before it becomes awkward. "Ok so lets get this started" he says clapping his hands together. He looks over each one of us before pulling out three dresses off the rack. The first dress he hands to Annie. Its a plum purple bubble dress with a pretty sweetheart neck line. The next is tight short black and gold dress with a deep V neck line. The last one he hands to me, a pale pink tube dress with a long chiffon skirt. He tells us to go and try them on and see how they fit. I slip in to the dress and get Annie to zip me up. The dress fits like a glove, its perfect. Annie and jo needed minor adjustments but other wise perfect. Cinna tells us that his team will be with him tomorrow evening for hair and make up. He goes over what shoes and accessories he'll bring and how we should worry about anything. We thank him and see him out. The rest of the day goes by uneventfully slow so I decide to just go in my room and get an earlier start on sleep. After about an hour I hear Peeta come in and climb into bed with me. " hey you" he says kissing my cheek. " hey, how was practice?" I say trying to keep the edge of out of my voice. After a minute of silence I turn over to see he is in fact sleep. I sigh in frustration and turn back over to try and sleep myself.

The next morning I wake up and am surprised to still see Peeta laying there. I sit up against the head board and poke him in the forehead. His eyebrows furrow together and I laugh. He opens his eyes slightly trying to adjust to the light. " morning " I say brushing the loose blonde curls out of his eyes. He smiles and mirrors my position " morning beautiful". I give him a quick kiss before asking " do you have to leave for practice or something?". He shakes his head " nope not until after noon. We have sound check but until then I'm all yours" he says wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. I giggle and shake my head " oh really, is that right". I move closer and lean in for a kiss. I've missed the feel and taste of his lips. He pulls me into his lap so that I'm straddling him. Before he can deepen the kiss im off his lap and running to the toilet where I empty all the left over content in my stomach from the night before. Peeta is by my side instantly holding my hair back and rubbing my back. After I flush I sit back on my heels see Peeta who's waiting for an explanation." you Ok?" he ask. I nod my head yes and move to get up. " It was probably the left overs Jo told me not to eat but of course I ate anyway. I didn't think two days in the fridge would do any harm". Tines like this I wish I wasn't so hardheaded. Jo of course is going to have a field day with being right. " Ok, I'll go get you some ginger ale to settle your stomach. Are you sure your Ok?" he say with concern etched all across his face. " fuck, Peeta I'm fine. I'm not a baby. You don't have to take care of me. Ok? Just give me a damn minute!" I snap at him. He looks hurt at first but recovers with a nods and walks out the bathroom without a word. I put my head in my hands trying to figure out what the hell is wrong with me. I realize I need to apologize to Peeta. He was only trying to help. I brush my teeth and wash my face and make my way into the room. I look out and see Peeta sitting on the bed run his hands through his hair. He looks up at me with a small smile " I'm sorry kat. I didn't mean to offend you or make you feel like you can take care of yourself. I just wanted to help. I ordered you a ginger ale and a cheese bun." he says pointing to the night stand. I swear even when I've been an complete ass to him, he still never fails to put me first. I shake my head and walk over to him " no, I'm sorry. I was a complete bitch. I just got all moody and shit. I don't even know why and now here you are apologizing for helping and bringing me food and ginger ale. I'm a complete ass and I don't deserve you." I'm pretty sure I'm crying now and I cant stop it. Peeta gets up and envelopes me in a tight hug " kat can we just forget about this morning please?". I nod yes into his chest and he kisses my temple. I need to talk to Jo and fast.

After my mini melt down Peeta spent the rest of his time catching up with each other. I realized how much I missed him and cant wait until this whole awards thing is over so well have more time together. I guess that is until they start their tour, that is if they get a good response today. At least if their on tour I won't be stuck in a penthouse all day. When the guys leave for sound check I'm make my way over to Jo's room. Shes sitting on her bed eating Oreos watching the Maury show. I knock on the open door and she looks up and motions me over ." whats up brainless" she says with her mouth full. I sit on the edge of her bed and grab her remote and click the off button. " what the fuck brainless. I was just about to find out who the baby daddy was". I take a deep breath in and out before looking her in the eye " Jo I think, wait no, I'm pretty sure I'm pregnant". She stares at me for what seems like forever, probably trying to figure out if I'm fucking with her or not. " Katniss are you serious or are you fucking with me?" she says seriously. I shake my head " I'm not fucking with you Johanna. I'm serious. I haven't had my period since before we left. I thought it was just stress from readjusting to my new life but I kind of had an awakening this morning when I started puking out of nowhere and I had a bitch fit at Peeta for trying to help me." she nods letting it all soak in. " does Peeta know any of this?" she ask. I shake my head no. " I just want to know for sure. don't say anything to anybody Jo. No one. Not gale, Annie or Finn. And especially not Peeta. Ok?". She nods and waves me off " yeah I got brainless. Not a word to anyone, now is that it because I may be able to catch the end and see the recaps ". I chuckle at her and throw her remote back at her. " be gone prego" she giggles. I turn and flip her off before returning to my room. Luckily Annie has an excuse to go to the store later on, so ill have a chance to buy a test without drawing attention.

When we get to the target Jo and I share a knowing look and she covers for me with Annie. I go down the family planning aisle and choose one of those digital ones that don't look as complicated as the others. I go down the a few of the other aisles and pick up some random things to cover. I meet back up with the girls at check out and I go to the next station over. We ride back in a comfortable silence listening to the radio. Once were back in the penthouse I make a B line for my bathroom. I follow the directions and sit the test on the counter pacing back and forth waiting the allotted time before looking. When I see the clock past 10 minutes I take a deep breath and look down at the stick. I think I read over the digital letters about fifty times before it registers in my head 'pregnant'. "shit!". I took the test and the box with me when I came out the bathroom. I stuffed the test in my pocket and the box in my suitcase. I couldn't risk Peeta seeing it and finding out. I sat on the end of the bed and laid straight back. 'what am I going to do' I say to myself. How can we have a baby now. The band is just starting out. This would ruin them, I know. Peeta would drop out to take care of us and he would end up resenting me for the rest of our lives. I cant have this baby, I never even wanting kids. "its for the best" I say aloud. I let the unshed tears that threaten to fall loose. I curl into a ball on the bed and just cry. I know what I must do and I hope to God Peeta never finds out.

I must have dosed off after crying for so long. When I wake the sun is going down and hear voices coming from the living room. I get up and go to the bathroom. I steal a peek at myself and I look awful. My eyes red and puffy and cheeks stained with streaks from crying. My hair is a tangled mess and I have a red mark on my face from laying on my arm. I use the bathroom and wash the streaks away and re braid my hair before I go out to see people. When I walk into the living I see cinna and what I assume to be his team already started on Annie and Jo. Jo takes one look at me and gives me sympathetic smile. I don't even have to say it, she knows me too well. She knows I cant do it. Cinna makes his way over to me and wraps me in his arms " are you feeling Ok today?" he says with concern. I nod a yes and give a half hearted smile. " I just miss my sister is all" I say which is half true. I miss prim terribly even though we talk offend over the phone or face time. He nods and drops the topic probably sensing I don't want to share more. He leads me over to Jo and Annie and introduces Octavia, whose working with Annie, Flavius whose working with Jo and Venia who is going to help me. I get set up in front of the mirror and she starts on my hair and make up while cinna over sees. I'm patient through out all the poking, plucking and prodding and through out all the gossip and fashion talk Venia goes on about. My mind is else where on more important matters. I didn't even realize that the guys had returned until I felt a pair of warm lips on my forehead. Venia shooed him away before I could even say hi, telling him he needed go get ready himself. Once my hair and make up done Venia helps me into my dress, shoes and accessories. She gushes over me and tells me she cant wait to see Peeta's reaction. I see Octavia and Flavius doing the same to Annie and Jo which makes me feel a hell of a lot better. We huddle up and compliment each before we hear the boys make their way out to the living room. They each have on the same type of suit. Black jeans, black v neck shirt and a fitted black blazer with a pocket hanky to match each of our dresses. I notice cinna must have tamed Peeta's unruly blonde curls and I have to admit I'm a bit disappointed, I love them that way. He takes in my whole appearance and smiles " you look gorgeous, kat" he says planting a chaste kiss on my lips. " thank you, you don't look so bad your self" I say with a smile. He quirks and eyebrow up at me " really, cause I feel like a backstreet boy". I chuckle and slap his arm playfully " haven't you heard backstreet boys are back" I say laughing. He laughs and holds a hand out for me to take. We leave and head in the limo that will take us to the awards.

When we turn the corner I realize the limo is pulling up to the carpet. Now I know what Effie meant by camera ready. Finnick and Annie step out first and then gale and Jo followed by me and Peeta. All I see are cameras flashing. I lean over to Peeta and whisper to him " I thought you guy weren't famous yet". He leans over and whispers " the record company had us during sound check to put our name out there". I nod understanding and he leads me to a spot next to Annie and Jo. " I've got to go play now" he says giving my hand a light squeeze and a small kiss on the cheek. He climbs the stairs to the stage and takes off his blazer. He grabs his sticks and as usual he gives me his signature wink.

I_'m not a crybaby, I'm the crybaby  
A caterpillar that got stuck  
Mr. Moth come quick with any luck  
A long walk to a dark house_

_A Roman candle heart keep us far apart_

_I got your body doing alright  
Hate me baby maybe I'm a piece of art  
My friends all lie and say  
They only want the best wishes for me  
Oh, 3 2 1, we go live_

_Oh baby, you're a classic like a little black dress  
You're a faded moon stuck on a little hot mess  
And oh baby, you're a classic like a little black dress  
But you'll be faded soon stuck on a little hot mess_

_I can make your heart slow  
I can feel the weather in my bones  
We're starting off, I can turn it to what I like  
Your pupils big roll like dice_

_They say they only want the best wishes for me  
They only want the best for me  
Oh, 3 2 1, we go live_

_Oh baby, you're a classic like a little black dress  
You're a faded moon stuck on a little hot mess  
And oh baby, you're a classic like a little black dress  
But you'll be faded soon stuck on a little hot mess_

_I'm not the boy I was before  
What I am is just venting, venting  
Dear gravity, you've held me down in this starless city  
I'm not the boy I was before  
What I am is just venting, venting  
Dear gravity, you've held me down in this starless city_

_They say they only want the best wishes for me  
They only want the best for me  
Oh, 3 2 1, we go live_

_Oh baby, you're a classic like a little black dress  
You're a faded moon stuck on a little hot mess  
And oh baby, you're a classic like a little black dress  
But you'll be faded soon stuck on a little hot mess_

They finish the song and the crowd goes wild. I think my ears are about to bleed with all the screams. Just then one of the record producers come of stage and tell the crowd how their a new upcoming band signed with star records and will be starting a tour soon. After he finishes their bombarded with new people wanting interviews and pictures. Effie rushes Jo, Annie and I off into the building to our seats. We take a few pictures together and even see a few stars which I snap pics of for prim. Once the guys return the night goes by in a flash. Its was really fun. The music and performances were amazing as usual. On the way out the guys were stopped for more questions and pictures about their upcoming tour. I was wrapped up in the events of tonight I almost forgot about today earlier event.

This just another reason not to have this baby. Their becoming famous already and a scandal in the tabloids wouldn't help their career. I'm quite the whole ride home, which isn't really notice with everyone going on about the tour. I listen how excited Peeta is and how he hopes to be able meet Travis Barker one day. When we get to the penthouse i pull Johanna aside in the kitchen. I wait for everyone else to retreat to their rooms before speaking. "so your prego for sure?" she asked with a smirk. I nod and she wraps me a tight hug. "so what are you thinking. Even I though im pretty sure I know what your thinking, I need to hear you say it." I nod wipe a tear that escaped my eye "im going to have an abortion Jo."

The next day Jo made a few calls and got me a private appointment at a clinic. She offered to go with me but I told her I needed to do it alone. She promise to cover for me with Annie and the boys if they get back before me. I dress in sweats and meet the car outside the lobby. I take the ride there to remind myself why I'm doing this in the first place. " you can do this Katniss come on get your shit together." I tell myself out loud. I feel the car stop and the driver tells me were here and that hell stay and wait for me. I nod and thank him before opening the door and getting out. I walk into the building and sign in. it doesn't take long for the doctor to call me back. She introduces herself and ask me a series of personal question before telling me to lay back and put my feet up. She ask once more if I am absolutely sure and I pause to think before I answer. I think about how this is a part of me and Peeta. What he or she may look like, their personality, and what Peeta would think if he knew where I was. But I also think of how this could ruin him. How he would never live his dream and I could never take that away from him. "no" I tell her. "I can't do it". I get up, redress and walk out the without looking back.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own anything!

**Thanks everyone for reading i really hope your enjoying it. Also i wanna thank XCadenceEverdeenX for all your wonderful advice :-D**

Chapter 5

Once I'm in the car I ask the driver to drop me off at the beach closest to the penthouse. He nods and pulls out of the lot. I can't help the fat tears that began to fall from my eyes heavily. I cry the whole ride there. I choke back enough tears to let the driver know that I'll walk back and not to wait for me. I take my shoes off and feel the sand underneath my feet. I walk down the shore and sit so the water brushes pass my toes on each wave. I relax for a while trying to watch the waves crash together letting silent tears streak my face. 'What do I do now?' I think to myself. I just ran out on the only solution to fix my problem. I can't hide it forever, sooner or later he'll notice. I mean you cant really hide a baby. How would I raise a baby on the road. A baby needs a home and I know Peeta would drop all of this in a flash to come to my rescue and I cant let that happen. They've worked to hard and are so close, he cant quit now. I just need to leave and go back home. I can raise this baby and let Peeta live out his dreams without us dragging him down. I just hope I can convince him to let me go. I stay at the beach for a little while longer letting all the calls that come thru go to voice mail. When the sun began to set I reluctantly start the short walk down the board walk back to the penthouse.

When I open the door I'm met by a very angry Johanna. No one else seems to be here so I know she probably covered for me. " you better have fucking damn good excuse for ignoring my calls. Shit I thought something happen to you. You really are fucking brainless sometimes!" she yells at me. I look her in the eyes and began a series of tearless sobs " I couldn't do it Jo... I have to go...I cant stay here. I'm going home" I choke out. She looks at me and then wraps me in her arms " you don't have to leave Katniss. Peeta is a great guy, he would take care of you" she reasons. I shake my vigorously " that's the problem, he would give up everything and I couldn't live with my self knowing I ruined his life. I've made my decision Jo, I'm not going to change my mind" I say sternly. She looks at me with pleading eyes and I narrow my eyes at her letting her know I'm not going to budge. She seems to get the point. " well you might wanna hurry if your trying to avoid Peeta. They'll be back soon. I told them to go and get dinner, hoping you would be back by then.". I nod and make my way into the room I share with Peeta. I start to pack up and Jo eventually comes in and helps me. " are you going to tell him at all?" she ask. I shake my head not really wanting to comment on the subject. " shit katniss your going to eep his baby from him? hes not even gonna get a say in any of this." I glare at her, willing her to just stop talking. She glares right back at me and I give " what the fuck do you want me to do Jo. Tell Peeta and ruin everything they worked for. You know this is no place for a kid. A life on the road, no real home. Growing up that way would suck and you know it. Or the other senerio where Peeta drops out and ends up resenting me for the rest of my life. Im not going to do that to him or this baby. End of descusion.

When we finish grab a pen and a sheet of note paper off a pad sitting on the table and start writing.

_Peeta,_

_thank you for all that you have done for me. I really enjoyed our time together but I cant stay with you anymore. I need sometime away. I wish you the best of luck with your tour and career. Please don't try and contact me. This is the end for us._

_ -Katniss_

I leave the note folded on his pillow and grab my suitcase while Jo grabs my bag. I call a cab to meet me in lobby in 10 minutes. Jo insist on waiting with me. " so what are you going to do Katniss? Are you raising this baby alone?" she ask. I haven't really figured all the details out so I just simply answer "yes". She nods and wraps me in one last hug. " don't shut me out. I wont tell. I promise" she whispers in my ear. I pull back and give her a teary smile. My cab pulls up and I tell Jo I'll call her later when I know what flight I'll be on. She helps me with my bags and reluctantly waves goodbye. I see her wipe a quick tear before she yells "be safe brainless and answer your phone". I smile and wave one last time as the cab pulls off her watching her shrink into the background. I tell the driver to drop me off at the air port and pull out my phone to call haymitch. He answers on the third ring " hey sweetheart". I take a breathe and simply say " haymitch I'm coming home. I'm not sure what time so can you just drop my car at the airport please?". He sighs heavy on the line " what happen? What has he don't to you?" he ask with an edge to his voice. "nothing haymitch, this was my choice, he doesn't even now I'm gone yet". I can almost see him rolling his eyes in frustration with me"alright, whatever. Just call with an update Ok sweetheart" he ask. I mumble a yes and hang up. I hear my phone going off again and look down to see Peeta's face. He got the note I feel it.

Peeta's POV

The walk back to the hotel with burger and fries in hand for dinner. When walk in the house I see Johanna mixing up some kind of drink in the kitchen. "hey jojo" I say nudging her arm. She looks up and I see her eyes red from what looks like crying. " hey Peeta" she says. Now I know something is wrong she never calls me anything but drummer boy. " you Ok?" I ask. She looks at me and nods "I'm fine, just tired. That's all." she takes her drink and walks to her and closes the door. Gale instantly follows her and I exchange a glance with Finnick. We both shrug and walk of to find Katniss. Go into our room and call her name a few times. Nothing. I sit on the bed and she a piece of paper on my pillow. I unfold it and read the contents. No words can express how I feel right now. I walk straight to Jo and gales room knowing her mood has something to do with this. I open the door without knocking and interrupt an argument they were just having. " what the fuck is this Jo?" I say holding up the paper. She looks at me and back to the paper and huff in frustration " I tried to convince her to stay but she said she wanted to go, just let her go Peeta. Its for the best" she says. I feel my anger rising up "where is she Jo, I need to talk to her.". She just shrugs " I don't know Peeta she wont tell me. She packed her stuff and left for the airport. That's all I know". I didn't need to hear anymore I spun on my heels and was out the door. I called a cab in the elevator and waited for it in the lobby. I call katniss nonstop and of course it goes to her voice mail. The cab finally gets here and I jump in and tell him to hale ass to the airport.

I hope I can catch her before she boards. I'm looking in every terminal gate like a mad man when I finally spot her. Shes getting ready to go through her gate. Once shes on the other side I cant do anything about it. "Katniss!" I yell and she whips her head around and looks at me with wide eyes. I motion for her to come to me and she shakes her head no. I see it in her face shes been crying and I all I want is to hold her and take the pain away. "Katniss!" I call out again. This time gaining the attention of a few people. She doesn't look back. "Katniss!" I yell even louder gaining the attention of a security guard near by. She whips her head back and comes stomping toward me. " What Peeta, didn't you get my note? Why are you here?" she ask with irritation. I look into her beautiful gray eyes searching for the Katniss I knew a couple days ago. " why do think I'm here? I love you and you just leave. You didn't even stay to tell me, you leave me some bullshit note. What the fuck is going on with you? What changed? I cant let you go until you tell me, what did I do?". Shakes her head and I see shes on the brim of tears. I reach out to touch her face and she steps back. She looks me in the eyes and says " Peeta I was pregnant but I went and had an abortion. I cant stay and look at you everyday knowing what I did. I have to go." with that she turns and leaves.

I stand there in shock. I don't think I heard her right. I need to get her back "katniss" I whisper, willing her to turn around and face me. She just told me she aborted our baby, my baby. How could she. How could she not tell me. I would have respected her choice. I would have been there for her. How could she. She was going to leave and never tell me. I feel the angry rise back up and out of my throat "KATNISS!" I scream. She never even flinches. I see her board her plane and I feel my knees give out and slam to the floor. I sit there at the edge of the terminal gate staring and willing her to come back until I feel someone grab each of my arms pulling me toward the exit. I look up and see Gale and Finnick. I shrug them off and walk the rest off the way.

The ride back was quiet. I thought long and hard about what just happened. Katniss just left me forever. She left me because I got her pregnant and she had an abortion. I ruined her. I caused this. She couldn't even trust me enough to tell me she was pregnant. I didn't speak again until we got through the penthouse door and everyone was in earshot of what I was about to say. "who knew?" I ask looking them all in the eye. Everyone except Johanna and Gale had a look of confusion on their face. I turn to the both them " you two knew didn't you. You knew what she did and didn't tell me." I said as a matter of fact. She didn't answer and I took it as a yes. I walked off to my room without another word locking the door behind me. I look at the empty side of the bed where katniss used to bed. I curl up and lay my head on her pillow trying to inhale the faint scent of her strawberry shampoo. After the smell dies out I finally let myself cry.

Katniss POV

I board the plane using all my strength not to turn around and run into his arms. He needed to hear that. I needed him to let me go. He wouldn't have let me go, I had to break his heart. He will never forgive me and its for the best. I keep telling myself over and over on the plane ride back " it was for the best". All I want is to go home and try to forget which tell myself is near impossible with his kid growing within me. I'll have my own personal reminder of the heartbreak I have caused Peeta. "it was for the best" I tell myself again. I eat a bag of peanuts and drink some water before I tell myself to sleep the rest of the way. My self advice doesn't work. Every time I close my eyes I see Peeta's bright blues staring back at me. I lean over and put my head in my hands trying to stop the fresh tears that have be falling all day. I'm physical exhausted and I need to sleep. I stare out the window looking at the black sky until my body leaves me no option but to sleep.

When I wake I hear the intercom come on and warn us were landing. I pull my phone out so I can call haymitch when I get off the plane. I look out the window and see the sun creeping up. Great another reminder of Peeta. After another 20mins we're free to get off and I head to baggage claim. I see haymitch and prim sitting on a bench watching the luggage. I walk over to them and prim wraps her tiny little arms around me. " I missed you so much kat." she says. I hold her tighter and kiss her head " I missed you too little duck". She smiles and we find haymitch rolling over my bags. We walk to the car in silence and I can tell haymitch is itching to grill me with questions but wont since prim is here. We drive home with me answer all prim questions about the awards and I hand her my phone to see the pictures from that night. I try and avoid all topics evolving Peeta and/or LA the rest of the ride home. I stay on safe topics and ask prim about school and how she likes it and that seems to distract her for the moment.

Its takes me a moment to figure out that haymitch is turning into a new neighborhood. And into a new driveway. " haymitch, who's house is this?" I ask. He smirks and I hear prim chuckle in the backseat. "Well sweetheart while you were gone I sobered up a bit. Took one look at where we were and decided I needed to make a change. When I was younger before the booze I bought a lotto ticket on a whim and won a few dollars. I only used it once, to buy the bar where I drink for free. I get a 500,000 check every year for the rest of my life. I figured I'd finally put it to use and get a place that's livable for me and ole' primmy here." he say nonchalantly. My jaw hangs slack and I'm in shock. We knew that our uncle had money but not like that. I close my mouth and take it all in. we get out the car and haymitch grabs my bags. I follow them into the house and am happy to see it still slightly resembles home with all the hunting guns and deer heads around. My fathers bow and arrow are hung on the wall above his picture and I stop a tear that threatens to fall. " prim and I thought you might want to feel like an adult and live on your own so we renovated the basement when we moved in. just in case you decided to come home. Its a full apartment down there. Two bedroom, one full bath, kitchen and living room." he hands me a key to unlock the door. I take it and fling myself into his arms sobbing. He probably thinks I'm nuts but he has already solved one problem I was worried about. Now I just need to tell him. I pull back and I see him eying me suspiciously like he already knows. He looks over to prim " hey primmy why don't you let me talk with sweetheart for a while Ok" he says. She reluctantly goes up stairs and after we hear the door close haymitch motions for me to come into the kitchen.

He looks me right in the eye " how far along are you?" I shrug and guest based on the incident " probably about seven weeks.". He nods and rub a hand across his face " does he know?". I shake my head no "i told him I had an abortion. He would have never let me go if I didn't. This would have ruined his life haymitch. I need you to understand". He now rubs both hands up and down his face roughly " who knows and how are you planing to keep this under wraps?". I sigh heavily " Johanna and Gale. I couldn't imagine keeping something like this from Hazel or any of the Hawthornes." he nods again and get ups and pats me on the head. "make an appointment and tell prim." he says walking out the kitchen. I walk up the stairs and find prim room. I knock once and peek my head in. " hey little duck, ca we talk?" I ask. She nods her head and pats the spot on her bed next to her. "whats up? You look sad" she says. I shake my head " no, I'm just a little nervous. I don't know how to tell you. I don't want you to think any less of me." I say. She nods and nudges me to continue. I cant think of any other way to tell than to just come out with it. " prim, I'm pregnant.". She looks shocked and relieved at the same time. " oh well that's cool, I thought you were gonna tell me mom died or something." she says wiping a fake sweat of her forehead. I'm honestly not sure how her lac of a reaction makes me feel. " prim how do you feel about all this?" I ask. She smiles "how do you think I feel brainless, I'm going to be an aunt. Finally someone to spoil". I laugh at her best impression of Johanna and playfully shove her shoulder. "so how did Peeta take it" she ask. I look at her waiting expression " he didn't...because he doesn't know...and he wont know prim..ever." I say hoping she catches on. She nods and I take her cheeks in my hands " its for the best prim, please do this for me". She nods again and I let go rising from her bed. " he has a right to know kat, that's half his child" she says pleading. I turn from the door and face her " he has the right to a future to prim." and with that I walk down stairs and head toward the basement to bury myself into a dreamless rest.

After my nap I decide to call Jo to check on things. "hey howdy hey" she answers after the second ring. " hey Jo. I just wanted to update you on this end." I go on and tell her about the house and basement. She updates me about the tour and everything else but Peeta. " Jo how is he?" I ask cutting her off. She sighs " don't ask questions you don't want the answer to Katniss". It must be serious Jo only uses my real name when shes serious. " that bad huh" I say. "Katniss" she warned. " please Jo, please" I plead with her. She sighs heavy and in frustration " he hasn't come out of his room since the guys brought him back from the airport. Not once kat. That was a day ago. You happy now?". I stay quite and Jo continues " don't worry about him kat, well take care of him." I mumble a thanks and we hang up. I back sit and slouch into the couch reprimanding myself for asking Jo about Peeta. My heart breaks at the thought of him held up in the room we shared not willing to move for a days. The guilt is starting to eat me alive. Just then my phone rings. I look down and see peeta's face smiling back at me. I press ignore and the sobs come back.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own anything!

Thanks for reading everyone! Special thanks to XCadenceEverdeenX for all your help!

Chapter 6

Peeta's POV

Its been 5 days. 5 days since she left. 5 days since she broke my heart. 5 days since I've left this room. I don't want to talk to anyone, let alone look at anyone. Not when their just going to come to her defense. Excuse what shes done. I loved her with every last inch of my being and she shot me in the heart and left me to bleed out. How do you move on from that. I lay here crying and wondering about how she could do this to me. Why would she do this to me and when did she stop trusting me, if she ever did. What did I do so bad that she couldn't come and confined in me about our relationship, about our child. I find myself picking at every memory we had together, trying to decide when she changed. I thought we were fine. She never said anything to make me think other wise. I miss her so much it hurts. I feel a pain in my chest every time I think about her smile, her kiss, her touch.

The more I think the more it hurts and the more I cry, knowing I lost her. I wish she would just pick up the phone, I just want to know how to fix it. How do I get her back. I can tell her with time I can forgive her, I could never hate her. Even if I really wanted to right now. I can't. I just want a chance. After about the 3rd day I stopped sobbing. Now I just lay there numb still in the same clothes. Numb to the feelings and numb to the pain. Just numb. I keep telling myself I need to get up. That I can't stay here forever. That eventually they'll come and try to break me out. I slowly left myself off the bed and out the room towards the kitchen. I pass the living room full of people without a word. They just sit there shocked to see me. I cant blame them, it has been 5 days. Finnick walks into the kitchen a short time after me. " you look like shit Mellark. Take a shower and get ready to go into the studio. We have a meeting today". He says with a smirk. I return the expression and nod as I butter a piece of toast. He pats my shoulder and I look into his eyes and give a tight smile as a silent thanks for not bring up the obvious topic. I don't want or care to share, I just want her. I want to hold her and tell her that well move past this. That well be Ok. No one else dared to speak so I grab a cup of coffee with my toast and stride back to my room.

The ride over to the studio was tense and a bit awkward. Gale remain silent, while Finn tried to engage us both in conversation. It didn't work. As we walk down the hall way to go into the conference room I stop and turn to Gale. " I just want to talk to her, ask her how to fix it. I know you and Jo know where she is. Can I just talk to her, please?". He looks a bit shock but recovers clearing his throat. "Peeta, I don't know where she is. None of us do. She wont say. By what Jo tells me, shes safe. That's all I know. " he says sincerely. I nod and rub my hands down my face roughly. " by the way I didn't know anything until Jo told me two seconds before you came in with the note." he says as walking into the conference room. I take a minute and get my shit together. Just because my personal life is fucked up doesn't mean I'll ruin this opportunity for Gale and Finn.

I walk into the room and I immediately greet by Mr. Wolf our producer and our manger Effie Trinkett. " Ah, good afternoon Peeta dear we've missed you around here. How's the flu, we hope your feeling better today." Effie says. I furrow my eyebrows in confusion but go ahead with the lie " It was a rough couple days but I assure you I'm fine now Ms. Trinkett, Thank you". She smiles and nods. I sit in between Gale and Finnick on the side of the table facing Effie and Wolf. "Ok so lets go over so things we'll be doing on your tour" Mr Wolf says opening a tan folder. " you'll be touring across 25 different states in the next year doing concerts and appearances. Lucky you guys are already hot. The music awards really got your name out there. People are already asking when the album comes out. We'll have you guys run your single today so we can start handing it out to radio personals to get more feed back on the tour. And of course you all will be greeting a 65% cut out of everything we make. All this sound good to you guys?" we all nod. He pulls out three sheets of paper, handing each of us one. " These are your contacts for next 2yrs. Read them over and take all the time you need". He say shaking each of our hands and walking out with Effie. I go ahead and sign my name on the line with reading a word. Its not like I have anything to loose now anyway. So I might as well become somebody's dancing monkey. Gale reads it through and eventually sign and to my surprise Finn follows. We sit and wait for them to return talking about the tour and how Finnick keeps Googling himself. When they finally reemerge we had them the papers and they give us a tour through the building we haven't seen yet. He tells us there working on a tour bus for us to use and Gale jokingly reassure Finnick it will be just like living in the penthouse. We laugh and head for the exit.

The ride back is easier than the first, still a little tension but not like the ride up. Finnick once again comes to our rescue " so gale you Jo's gonna stick around for the tour?". I sit up leaning in to listen. I never even thought about how all this was going to work on the road with the girls. "no, she told me she'll visit from time to time but shes going to be with ka-" gale clears his throat before finishing "family". I roll my eye. Did he really think I was that dumb not to pick up on her name. "shes going back to Katniss? Did kat go back home? I thought you said you didn't now where she was" I spat at him. He sigh heavy " Peeta I don't know where kat went, honestly. Only Jo knows that and I doubt she'll tell you. She wouldn't even tell me and I've known her forever. Kat told her not to tell. She wants you to let her go. You have to respect that." I shoot daggers into him " respect gale? You want me to respect her! She didn't respect me enough to include me in the decision to kill our baby did she?" the car is silent. No one speaks let alone breathe. " yeah I thought so" I say turning toward the window. Then rest of the ride is back to being just as tense as the first.

We pull up the the penthouse and stalk straight in elevator, not caring to wait for anyone. When I walk through the doors I see Johanna pulling some of her bags into the living room. I walk toward her trying a calmer approach this time" were you there?" She looks up at me from her bag and gives me a questioning look so I elaborate. " were you there with her when she did it?". For the time Jo gives me a sympathetic face " no, she wanted to go alone. I just arranged it for her". I nod trying to hold back my emotions. "when did she find out?" I ask . "the day of the awards" she answers. I rub my hand through my hair. She did seem a little distant but I thought it was just her being uncomfortable with this whole lifestyle. " Jo can you just tell me what I did to her so I can make it better? I just want to make it better!" I realize I'm begging to raise my voice. " please Jo can you just for once give me a straight answer!" I plead with her. She looks at me and shakes her head " Peeta I do think I should be talking to you about this. I've already said to much." . This is getting ridiculous I cant get anyone to talk. " its your all in on this. Nobody knows anything. What the fuck is going on" I yell. Just then Finnick and Gale walk in. gale is instantly in front of Johanna. " Peet, I think you should go calm down.". This guy again. " Don't tell me to fucking calm down! All I want is one fucking answer! One I'm sure everyone knows but me, and its seems the one everyone keeps redirecting me to wont answer my calls, so what do I do now". "You move the fuck on Peeta". I whip my head around to see that the words came from Finnick. He's standing against the wall with his hands deep into his pockets. " yeah it'll be hard. But the longer you dwell on it the harder it'll be. I know what Katniss did was pretty fucked up, believe but she also gave you a chance to live. You still have your youth and an awesome opportunity in front of you. don't throw it away. If you really love her, you'll do what she wants and let her go". I take in everything he says and have to admit to myself he sounds right. I stand up and grab a piece of paper and pen off the table. I quickly write on it and fold it up. I move so that I'm looking Jo in the eyes " Will you give her this for me?" I say holding out my hand. She looks up at me and takes it sticking it in the back pocket of her jeans. I mutter a thank you and get up to walk into my room for my last night of crying over Katniss Everdeen.

Katniss POV

"Prim lets go! Johanna lands in an hour and I wanna be on time!" I yell up the stairs. I turn and walk into the kitchen to grab some chips for the road. I swear I'm hungry every minute of the day. I grab the family size bag of sour cream and onion chips quickly popping them open and digging my fingers in. I walk out the arch way and see haymitch stomping down the stairs. He looks at me and then the giant bag of chips in my hands " you know they sell single packs right". I glare at him with only causes him to laugh. " bite me old man" I say walking pass him. " Prim, I'm in the car. You have two seconds!" I yell and in a flash shes right beside me. " I'm right here Katniss, no need to yell" she says with a smile. I roll my eyes and look to haymitch " thanks again for letting Jo stay. She really hates her parents." I say and he waves me off heading to the kitchen. We leave and it takes a good 45mins to get to the airport. I park in the hour time lot and call Jo to ask where to meet her. We head to baggage claim and prim spots her first. She runs up screaming her name and I see Jo's face light up. Shes only ever sincere to prim. Its hard not to be though, she filled with unicorns and rainbows. I walk up chip bag still in hand and smile warmly at her. " hey you" I say, telling by the smile she gives me we have a lot to talk about later. I pull her into a tight hug before helping find her bags. I go to grab Jo's bag off the belt and she smacks my hand away. " oh no prego, I'm not a baby expert but I'm pretty sure heavy lifting is a don't" she scolds. I roll my eyes at her nickname " I'm pregnant not handicap. I can still be useful" I reason. She laughs and extends her rolling suitcase " Ok, roll this". I reluctantly take it and flip her off.

We make it back and give Jo the grand tour of the house. After we eat pizza in my mini apartment and prim goes off in her room for the night Jo finally switches the conversation. " how have you been? Really?". I sigh knowing she was going to bring it up sooner or later. " I'm fine. I made an appointment for tomorrow if you wanna come." I say avoiding the obvious. She nods " he asked about you yesterday when I was getting my bags together. don't worry I didn't say where you were. He asked me was I with you at the clinic and when did you find out. I told the truth on both questions". I'm at a lose for words. She must sense this because she continues " he went off when I wouldn't tell him more. I think hes just frustrated with getting the same shitty answers from everybody. That is until Finnick gave him a speech about him to moving the fuck on. He seem to have gotten it then." she says. She then reaches in her bag and pulls out a piece of folded paper. She holds it out to me " he also gave me this to give to you. I didn't read it even though I wanted to." I take the paper from her and she gets up and stretches. "make sure your doing the right thing" she says walking towards the bathroom. I slowly began to unfold the piece of paper to uncover Peeta's handwriting.

_Katniss_

_ I'll wait for you...always_

_ Peeta_

I reread it over and over. I began to sob and shake hysterically holding the paper to my chest like my life line. After all I've done to him he still wants me. This only makes my choice more reasonable to me. I don't deserve him, hes too good. I pull my knees to my chest and rock myself back and forth trying to control my breathing unsuccessfully. Jo comes in a few minutes later and wraps her arms around me. She never ask me what the note says, she just take my hand and leads me to my bed where I cry myself to sleep. I'm awaken from my dreamless sleep by the bile threatening to make an appearance for the first time in days. I rush to the bathroom and empty out all the contents of my stomach. Jo comes in squinting trying to adjust her sleepy eyes to the light. " You Ok?" she ask brushing my hair out of my face. I nod slightly before another wave of vomit comes out. I flush the contents and sit back against the wall near the tissue roll. " I need a shower" I blurt out. Jo nods and holds out a hand to help me up. She twist the shower on and walks out closing the door behind her. I shed my clothes and step under the hot water, letting it fall and drench me. After about 10mins I get out and slip on a tank and some short and try to fall back to sleep.

In the morning I'm awaken my Johanna nudging my shoulder " Wake up brainless, your going to be late for your appointment." I give her a tired nod and get up. I throw on my usual jeans and a t shirt. I braid my hair and go to brush my teeth. I walk in the living room to see Jo waiting for me to go. " you ready for this?" she ask. "As ready as I'll ever be" I sigh. We go up and say goodbye to prim, whose pouting because she has to go to school and cant come. When we get there I'm asked to sign in and fill out a bunch of papers for a file. After I turn in the papers they set me up in a room telling me to change into the gown and that the doctor will be in momentarily. I do as shes ask and patiently wait. I look around at all the posters mindlessly when I hear a faint knock and see the door creek open. In walks the doctor. I'm stunned speechless. "Hi I'm doctor Mellark, you must be Katniss Everdeen". I look at him in shock " Did you just say Mellark? As in M-e-l-l-a-r-k , Mellark?" I question. He chuckles a little and nods his head " Yeah that's me, I know its a weird last name but its nothing like my first name, Wheaton. My dad has a thing with bread, being a baker and all. Anyway enough about my life. From what I see you here for your first pregnancy check up right?". I nod not knowing what else to say. "Good, lets go a head and get started. Can you lye back for me" he ask. I lye back and he gets started asking me a series of questions and inserting something cold up my who-ha.

I cant help but cringe just thinking fucked up this whole situation just got. I also cant help but notice how different his brother looks from him. Peeta is tall, stocky and has a blonde mop of curls with the most beautiful ocean blue eyes. His brother how ever is relatively tall, slender and has a short blonde hair cut. His eyes are more a baby blue like Prim. I don't even register that hes talking to me until I see him wave a hand in front of me " Ms. Everdeen? Are you okay?". I come out of my trance and nod my head yes with a small smile. "good, I wanted to tell you your all done hear. Your due date is around April 20th. My nurse out front has a prescription for your prenatal vitamins and a list of do's and dont's for you." I nod again sitting up right. He stretches out a hand for me to shake " Nice to meet you Ms. Everdeen. I'll see you in a month". He turns and walks out the door. I quickly put my clothes on and speed walk to the front to get what I need and get the hell out of here. I see Jo in the lobby and mutter a lets go before flying pass her. She catches up in the elevator and looks at me with concern " what happen Katniss?" she ask pushing the button for our destination. I lean back on the rail and close my eyes " wheaton fucking Mellark is my doctor. Peeta's fucking brother is my damn doctor. I've really just fucked up this whole situation". I open my eyes to see Johanna staring at me with wide eyes and eyebrows raised. " what did you do? Did he recognize you?". I shake my head no " I never met anyone in Peeta's family. Their not close. Which I'm glad for at the moment.". " well just request a new doctor" she says nonchalantly. "yeah Ok Jo, I'm just gonna walk in their and say 'hey I need a new doctor because I'm his brothers baby momma, but don't tell him because I'm keeping it a secret'" I say my voice drowning in sarcasm.

She flips me off just as the doors open to the garage level. " lets just cross this bridge next month Ok. I'm hungry and I need food. Are you hungry?" she says smirking. I perk up at the mention of food " Jo I'm always hungry. Always!" I say.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own anything!

Chapter 7

Katniss POV

After the last four months of seeing wheaton as my doctor, I'm positive he doesn't know me from a can of paint. He hasn't asked anything about the father so I don't share. Jo still thinks its a bad idea and that it's gonna turn around to bite me in the ass. I don't even really know why I keep going back or why I haven't switched. Maybe its because he has a connection to Peeta, I don't know. After getting over the initial morning sickness, being pregnant isn't half bad. I could do without the aches and pains but all in all its good. Today I find out the sex of the baby. I declined the last two times but I think I wanna know now. I'm actually pretty excited. Jo has been calling the baby squishy ever since the first sonogram so it kinda stuck. "Ms. Everdeen?" I hear the nurse call out. "here" I say rising from my chair. She leads me into the usual exam room and tells me wheaton will be back shortly. I'm waiting for about ten minutes when he finally shows up. " my apologies Ms. Everdeen, I was on the phone with my little brother. He thinks since hes some big rock star now, he doesn't need to call and say 'hey I'm alive'" he says chuckling. I smile nervously at the mention of Peeta.

Its true though, the band was like an over night sensation. They in every magazine and on every entertain Chanel. I stop watching TV months ago. The first time I heard their song on the radio I cry for three hours straight. " we've never been close but there no time like the present to mend a relationship right?" I nod and offer him a tight smile. If Peeta ever found out he'd hate me even more than he does now. " well lets get started" he says with a big goofy grin. Its times like this I'm glad I keep coming back, just little reminders like this. I lift my shirt and he starts in on his examination measuring and weighing the baby. He ask me about how I feel and if I have any concerns or questions. As usual I no and he nods. He squeeze some gel on my stomach and lets me hear the baby's heart beat. This never gets old, each and ever time it takes my breathe away. He looks up at me with a questioning look " do you want to know the sex now?" I smile wide and nod my head vigorously. He looks to the screen and moves it all around my stomach until he stops and points at the screen " congratulations Ms. Everdeen your having a big healthy boy". He points out his junk on the screen and I began to wipe the silent tears that began to fall. He wipes the gel off and prints out a couple pictures for me to take back. I look down and stroke the images " I have a boy, Peeta and I made a boy" I whisper and then I realize what I just said.

I keep my head down and close my eyes silently praying that he didn't just say that. " Did you just say you and Peeta?" he ask. I look up and hes staring at me in shock and confusion. "shit" I say under my breathe. I roll my shirt back down and practically sprint out the room. I hear him calling after me but I don't dare look back. Once I'm in the elevator I take my phone out and dial Johanna. She answers on the second ring " hey hey" . " Jo, it just bit me in the ass" I say in a panic tone. " shit kat, what happen?" I bang the phone against my head a few times before answering. " Jo I was just caught up in the moment finding out squishy was a boy and I basically confessed that Peeta and I made a baby". She doesn't respond right away " Jo? Are you still there?". She laughs " I told you this was gonna come back and bite you in the ass. I swear your nickname fits you perfectly. No one else in their right mind would do the shit you do". I stare daggers into the phone willing her to feel it " this is not fucking funny Jo, hes gonna tell Peeta and Peeta's gonna hate me" I cry. " well talk more when you get home. Ok?" she says. "fine" I say and hangup.

Thirty minutes later I'm home settling down on my couch opposite Jo. " pit stop?" she says pointing to my Wendy's bag. I flip her off and eat a fry. " shut up, squishy was hungry" she nods and suppresses a laugh. " so squishy a boy, huh" I nod taking in more fries. " you know this needs to happen. I was hoping you would come to the conclusion on your own but he has a right to know. So what he may be mad and yell at you. At least if you tell him now he wont miss anything important in his life. I don't see Peeta holding a grudge, especially against you". I get up walk into my room to finish my fries. This is not something I wanna discuss anymore. I end up falling asleep shortly after hitting the bed. I look out the window and see the sky has darken and the moon is starting to peak out. I hear a faint knock on the door and then it cracks open " Katniss?" prim says. "hey prim, whats up?" I say my voice laced in sleep. " uh, there a guy here to speak to you, he says he's your doctor. Jo let him in and told me to wake you up". I'm up in a flash and out the door where I see wheaton sitting on my couch.

I walk slowly over to the chair opposite him. We sit in an award silence for a while until he speaks first " does he know?". I shake my head no with my eyes never leaving the floor. He nodded knowingly " I figured as much, hes not the dead beat type" he says. I finally look up at him " how did you know where to find me?". He smirks " you filled out a file at my office". He sigh and place my hands over my face willing the tears to stay put. " I know you must think I'm a horrible person and I know deserve your brother but I have my reasons for what I've done." he looks at me with a straight face " Katniss I don't think your a horrible person. I cant say the same for what Peeta will do but I know if it were me I would have a hard time forgiving you. But I would like to know why you keep it from him. Peeta and I aren't close but I know him enough to know he would have been there for you." I wipe the fat salty tears from my cheeks and nod in agreement. " that's just it wheaton, he would have given up everything. He would have ended up resenting us for making him miss his one chance at living his dream. I couldn't live with myself knowing I did that to him". He runs hand over his short hair nervously just as Peeta does with his curls. " are you going to tell him?" I ask cautiously. He stops his ministration and shakes his head " no, no I'm not. But you are. Its none of my business. I just want to do right by my brother". I stare him in panic " Why? If you haven't realized it hes on a tour with his band. He's living his dream, that was the point of all this!" I yell. I see the angry in his own face " Katniss he deserves to know and if you don't tell him I will." he say through clenched teeth. I rest my elbows on my knees and put my head in hands " I need time. Can you just give me time?" I say lifting me head. He huffs " Fine whatever but if I feel like your just dragging your feet or prolonging this, I'm going to tell him and I don't think he'd appreciate it coming from me". I nod in understanding and he gets up " I have to go, I'll see you next month Katniss". He walks up the stairs and I hear the door close shortly after.

I'm still sitting in the same spot when Jo comes home from helping haymitch with the bar. "hey hey" she says quietly. I look up and give her a small smile. She sits on the coffee table in front of me " did he tell Peeta?" she ask. I shake my head no " he gave me a fucking ultimatum" I pause before continuing " he said if I don't tell Peeta, he will and if I take to long he'll do it for me". Jo stays quiet and I can tell by her face shes thinking weather to say something or not. " what? Just say it" I tell her. She lets out a sigh " Katniss, I get why your doing all this but it doesn't make it right. You know how fucked up this is right and I need you to prepare yourself for Peeta's reaction. He's might just hate you for a while. But just think about it, he might hate you more if he has to hear it from someone else. Its time to stop running from all your problems Ok. Put on your big girl panties and get this shit over with." she gets up and sashes to the kitchen. I sit there taking in everything. Maybe their right but it doesn't change the fact that Peeta is going to hate me, even if it is just for a minute. I don't know if I could handle it. I've already broken his heart once,i don't think I could stand to see that look on his face again.

I next two months go by to fast. Wheaton I think is starting to sense me trying to drag it out but he doesn't say anything about it. I'm around eight months now and cant drive now. I need Jo's help with pretty much everything. I feel fat and helpless, which doesn't make telling Peeta any easier, I don't want him to see me like this. Jo is helped me turn her room into the baby's room since shes planning on visiting gale more and I need the space. We went for a Nemo theme. It turned out pretty well. We had haymitch paint the top half of the walls baby blue and the other half we left white. I choose a tan crib and changing table. Jo threw me a small baby shower lunch with Prim, Delly and surprise me with Annie. She cried and scolded me for not telling her but assured me she wouldn't mention anything until after I told him. We had double chocolate cake and I had a mini meltdown when I saw the Mellark bakery box it was in. everyone tried to console me and it worked a bit. We moved on to gifts and that took my mind off Peeta for a while. I never thought of myself as the nurturing motherly type but I will say looking at all the tiny adorable baby stuff should melt any icy heart. Jo of course went over board with clothes and toys. Annie bought a tub with a built in shower head. Delly got me a swing. Prim of course bought everything that said auntie on it. I started buying the little essentials months ago. I ordered a stroller and car seat set online and haymitch got me a pretty good head start on diapers. I try to savor the moments like this because I know soon, I'll have to deal with an angry Peeta.

The next week rolls around and I'm dreading the appointment I have today. I know wheaton is going to ask me the same questions and I'm going to tell him the same answers. He's been doing this dance ever since he found out and its getting pretty annoying to be honest. I struggle to get into my maternity jeans "agh! Fuck it!" I yell throwing the jeans on the bed. I grab a long sunset orange maxi dress from the hanger and throw it over my head. " much better" I say smoothing out the bottom. I grab my jean jacket off the end of my bed. I slip on some comfy shoes and head out. I stop for a chocolate milkshake and fries before going to the appointment. I park and take the garage up to the 3rd floor. I do the usual sign in and wait before the nurse comes out and calls me. I follow her down the hall pass the usual room I wait in. I figure maybe that ones occupied. We pass several other obviously open rooms before I tap her on the shoulder " um, excuse me miss, where are you taking me?". She smiles " Dr. Mellark wanted to speak with you privately before your examine". I groan in irritation knowing hes about to lecture about telling Peeta and this is just not the day. We stop at a door that reads 'Dr. W. Mellark' on it and she motions for me to go in. I thank her and turn the nob. I'm met by a man facing the wall of windows. I loose the grip on my milkshake. " Peeta".

Peeta's POV

Over the last four months we've been touring all over the country. It takes my mind off Katniss. I wonder everyday weather Jo gave her my note or not. I meant it when I said I would wait for her. Its crazy how famous we've gotten over these past months. We went from nothing to everything. We cant go out without being recognized or chased by a group of crazy teenagers. Finnick is in heaven. He loves all the attention. Gale pretends he doesn't but I know he likes all the girls throwing themselves at him. He never acts on it though. I'm sure Johanna would have his balls in a blender if he had. Finn encourages me to get out there but I meant what I said. I'd wait for her forever. We've been on just about every TV show they have. I think I handle myself pretty well in front of the cameras. My dad always joked about me being charismatic. My mind wonders to Katniss most the time. I wonder is she watching or does she even care. Today we have our third concert since being in Texas. I peek out from backstage and notice the sea of people here just for us. I see people with our faces on posters and t shirts and have to admit its cool. " Mellark! Lets rock" Finnick says with a grin breaking me from my thoughts. We walk out on the stage and I take my position behind the drums hearing the sea of people scream at the top of their lungs for us. Finnick addresses the crowd for a few minutes before giving me a signal to start.

_I wanna see your animal side  
Let it all out  
I wanna see the dirt  
Under your skin  
I need your broken promises_

I want the guts and glory baby  
This town is wasted and alone

But we are alive  
Here in death valley  
But don't take love off the table yet  
Cause tonight it's just fire alarms and losing you  
We love a lot  
So we only lose a little  
We are alive

I wanna see your animal side  
Let it all out  
Oh there you go; undress to impress  
You can wear the crown but you're no princess

Let's put the "D" in dirt now baby, baby  
Let's get you wasted and alone

Cause we are alive  
Here in death valley  
But don't take love off the table yet  
Cause tonight it's just fire alarms and losing you  
We love a lot  
So we only lose a little  
We are alive

We're gonna die  
It's just a matter of time  
Hard times come  
Good times go  
I'm either gone in an instant  
Or here til the bitter end  
I, I never know  
What I've got will make you feel more alive  
I'll be your favorite drug, I will get you high  
I will get you high

We are alive  
Here in death valley  
But don't take love off the table yet  
Cause tonight it's just fire alarms and losing you  
We love a lot  
So we only lose a little  
We are alive  
We are alive

We perform 5 other songs before packing up the bus and heading to the hotel room we have until tomorrow. I take a shower and fall on the bed in exhaustion. I plan to sleep the whole ride to Georgia. Sometimes I wish one of our stops were in Pennsylvania, so I could get a chance to see Katniss. Even though no one told me I know she back home. She missed prim to much. I cant help the pinch of guilt I feel, maybe I pushed her into coming with me. It may have been too much and I could see the sighs or something. This is how I spend my free time wonder what went wrong and why. As I'm running through scenarios in my mind my phone starts buzzing and I'm taken back seeing Wheaton's name come up" hello?". "hey baby bro, I know were not besties but you cant call to tell me your a big rock star now. I had to hear it from rye and dad" he says jokingly. " well you didn't call and tell me about your office. I had to hear from dad too". I say and He chuckles " your right, my bad but seriously I'm proud of you peetie". He says. " thank wheatie, I'm proud of you too. I promise if anything else big happens in my life I'll call you first and vice verse". We say our goodbyes and hang up. I roll over on the bed and let sleep take me over.

I hear my phone alarm going off signaling its time to leave. I squint and look at the bright digital time reading 6:45am. I throw on some jeans with a plain white t-shirt and pack the rest of my stuff in my bags. We head down to the lobby and out the door to the awaiting bus when were bum rushed by a dozen paparazzi photographers and screaming fans. I smile, wave and politely sign some pictures. I cant help but think what time did they get up this morning. We file into the bus quickly so Effie doesn't shoot us for messing with her schedule. The bus rides are always pretty fun even when Effie has a camera crew handy to catch entertaining moments I guess. Finnick and I usually start to prank gale when we really get bored. We drew on his face a couple times, he sleeps like a fucking rock. I don't know how he didn't wake up with all the laughing we were doing. Of course when he found out he tried to kill us both but the cameras were rolling. It only happens every once in while because they have the bus decked out. It takes a lot for us to become bored. We've got a TV and game systems, full fridge, nice comfy bunks and wifi. Finn keeps up with all our social media stuff. I didn't have one in the begging and I don't see a point now. So Finn made a band page on just about everything. I know Annie must get lonely sometimes being the only girl. I'm sure we get on her nerves. I over heard her one night telling Finn she talk to Jo and was flying to go see her soon. I know where ever Jo is kat is.

Two months and like 10 shows later were finally back in LA for the CaesarFlickerman show. Since Caesars show is a big deal, Cinna and Portia put us in black suits with flames on the cuffs. Portia tames my unruly hair just as she did the night of the awards and circles around me taking in her work. She gives a nod in approval and we all head down the hall next to the stage entrance. We hear Caesar began our introduction and get in position to walk on stage" Now everybody we have a special treat for you all tonight. Our last guest has been touring all across this great country. Making all the teen girls go crazy. I bring you the next big thing in music D12!". We walk out and the screams coming from the crowd are enough to make anyone's ears bleed. I smile and wave to the crowd before taking my seat. Caesar takes his time and talks to each one of us about our newly found fame and glory. The conversation with him is easy and natural until he gets to the subject of girls. Finnick talks about Annie and how they meet. Gale lights up all of a sudden when Caesar mentions Jo. "how about Peeta?" he ask. I really don't know how to answer this one, for once I'm at a loss for words so I shrug and shake my head no. " oh come on, I don't believe that for one second. Your Peeta Mellark. I'm sure there's at least one girl out there. Huh" he says. The girls in the crowd go crazy yelling marry me out " well Caesar, there is this one girl. But I'm pretty sure I don't exist to her anymore" I say. He tilts his head to the side " and who might this lucky girl be?". Before I can chicken out I say " her name is Katniss". He smiles " you love this girl, don't you?". I nod trying to suppress a cheesy grin. " and she doesn't love you?" he ask. My smile fades " I don't think so, maybe at one point". He pats me on the legs " well, I feel sorry for her. You just became the most eligible guy in the us". The audience goes crazy again and Caesars announces its time for us to close the show with our performance. We take of our blazers and ties. I loosen my shirt and fold the arms up for comfort before taking my place behind the drums. I wait for Finns signal and then began the song.

_When Rome's in ruins  
We are the lions  
Free of the coliseums._

In poison places,  
We are anti-venom,  
We're the beginning of the end

Tonight the foxes hunt the hounds,  
And it's all over now before it has begun,  
We've already won.

We are wild, we are like young volcanoes  
We are wild, Americana, exotica  
Do you wanna feel a little beautiful baby? Yeah!  
Oh!

Come on  
Make it easy, say I never mattered  
Run it up the flagpole  
We will teach you how to make boys next door  
Out of assholes  
(Ha Ha)

Tonight the foxes hunt the hounds,  
And it's all over now before it has begun,  
We've already won.

We are wild, we are like young volcanoes  
We are wild, Americana, exotica  
Do you wanna feel a little beautiful baby? Yeah!  
Oh!

We are wild, we are like young volcanoes  
We are wild, Americana, exotica  
Do you wanna feel a little beautiful baby? Yeah!  
Oh!

When we exit off the stage were we walk back to the dressing room. I pick up my phone and see I have five missed calls from wheaton. I redial his number and he picks up on the third ring. " hey, Peeta". "hey, whats up?" I ask. He sighs heavy " Peeta, I need you to come home. Its kind of an emergency and its not something that should be said on the phone". Now I'm concerned, what on could so important. My mind goes to my dad, what if something happen. " wheaton, whats this about? Is dad Ok? Whats going on.". He breathes out again " Peeta, dad is fine. Just get your ass home. now". " I'm on my way". I hang up with wheaton and see gale and Finnick's confused faces. " My brother said its an emergency". They get up to follow me. " we'll go together, I'm sure Effie will blow a gasket but what the hell. She'll live"Finnick said. We have a car from the record company take us to the airport and thanks to Boggs and his security team we don't get trampled by the crazy fans running up while we check in. were seated in first class and I choose a window seat. I look out at the night sky and try to think of why wheaton would want me home so bad if it isn't dad. I manage to get a little sleep and when I wake up I'm looking out at the Pennsylvania sky.

Once we land and get our bags I call wheaton so he can tell me whats going on. " Ok so I'm here. Whats going on?" I press. " Good. Come to my office and I'll tell you from there". He says. I agree and hang up. We rent a car and they drop me off at the medical building. With a little help from a nurse I find out his floor number and walk up to the front. The three nurses look up and one lets out a squeal before covering her mouth. " hi I'm looking for Dr. Mellark" I say. They all seem to be frozen in place. I'm thankful that my actual brother comes out a moment later and takes me back to his office. "OK so now can you tell me what this is about?" I ask. He gets up " stay here Ok" he tells me. I look at him with my best ' what the fuck face' and before I can actually say it hes out the door. I sit there for twenty minutes waiting before I start getting irritated and start pacing. I stop and look out the window shoving my hands deep into my pockets. I hear the door open and then the sound of something splatter against the floor. I turn and the sight of her still takes my breathe away " Katniss"


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own anything! Please review! I wanna know what you guys think weather its good or not! :-)

Chapter 8

Katniss POV

I am going to murder him, Wheaton Mellark just ruined my life. Peeta whips his body around from the window and stares directly at me. I see a huge smile take over his face as he takes me in. It doesn't fade until his eyes reach my stomach. My hands immediately fly to my stomach and he tilts his head like hes trying to figure something out. He tears his eyes away from my stomach to search my face for answers. His eyes widen in realization and I look down to the ground trying to hide the guilt I know that plays on my face. 'why?' I think to myself. ' why did wheaton have to pick today of all days'. I guess I should have expected it when he didn't press me at my last appointment. Who could blame him, he warned me. I hear Peeta moving toward me and my first instinct is to run and get the hell out of here before he can blow up on me. He must sense this too because he beats me to the door " No Katniss, not this time. you don't get to run away from this". He leans his back against the door and shoves his hands deep in his pockets. I wait for him to lash out at me but it never comes. He just stands there staring at me intently. I take a seat in one of the chair in front of the desk and wait for him to make the first move. I take the time to take in the sight of him after so long. He must have just gotten from some formal thing because he has on slacks and a button down dress shirt. His unruly curls are tamed and I find myself wanting to run my fingers through them so the end up just the way I like them. I notice they must have them working out or something, he looks a bit more muscular and toned. My hormones are starting to get the best of me because I would give anything for him to take me on this desk right now.

"Your pregnant?" Peeta's voice takes me out of my thoughts and I shift in my seat uncomfortably. "Yes" I mumble in response. I hear him breathe in heavily " Is that why you left? To be with some other guy? ". I can hear the edge in his voice at the possibility of me with someone else. " No, He's yours " I tell him a little taken back by his accusation. " Really because I recall you telling me that you got a fucking abortion without even considering how I felt about it. Then you got on a fucking plane and never fucking looked back, like I meant nothing to you! You left me in the middle of an airport on my knees without so much as a goodbye!" he spat. " I know and I'm sorry Peeta" I say trying to hold back my tears. He stands up a little straighter raising his eyebrows at me " Your sorry? Your fucking sorry? That's all you have to say to me Katniss? Do I mean nothing to you!". I wipe the fresh tears strolling down my face " I don't know what you want Peeta". He throws his hands up in the air dramatically " I want the fucking truth Katniss, its all I've ever wanted!" he yells. I look up at him and mock his dramatic action" Fine! you want the fucking truth here it is, I never got the damn abortion, I lied so you wouldn't come after me. I knew if I told you, you would give up everything and try to be a fucking hero coming to my rescue! I needed you to hate me so you would move on and live your dream. I figured one day you would marry some lucky girl and she would have all the fucking Mellark babies you could ever want!" I say sobbing. He stands there trying to process it all and after about a minute he cautiously walks over and kneels in front of me. He places he palms on my cheeks and gently lifts my face so that were eye to eye. I see his eyes watering with unshed tears " Katniss Everdeen, _YOU_ are my dream. You are the only thing I have ever wanted. I thought I made that clear to you. I love you so fucking much it hurts. When you left me that day you took my heart with you. _I. AM. YOURS._". He leans down and kisses me hard. I bring my hands on either side of his face and break away after a minute sobbing uncontrollably. " I can't do this Peeta. Your going to end up resenting me for it, and I can't live with that, you need to forget about me and go". I don't stick around for whatever protest he's about to give. I see wheaton heading down the hall toward me. " Did you tell him?" he ask evenly. " Fuck you!" I yell with tears streaming down my face. I pushing pass him without another word. I make my way to the elevator when I hear Peeta yelling my name. I press the elevator button eagerly willing it to open faster. To my surprise it does and it closes just in time as Peeta comes barreling around the corner trying to stop it. I hear him cursing and banging on the steel doors as I descend down to garage.

Peeta's POV

She left me again. I just poured my heart out and she left me once again kneeling on the fucking floor. " Peeta" I turn my head and see wheaton in the doorway. " You Ok man? I know this is hard to take in but-" I hold my up and stop him from saying anything else. I walk out of Wheaton's office and jog to the elevator hoping to make it in time. As I'm turning the corner I'm a second to late and see her through the closing doors. I punch and kick the steel door screaming profanities in the air. Wheaton places a hand on my shoulder and turn to see half the people staring at like I've grown three heads and the other half with their phones out snapping pictures. I shrug him off " where is she staying? I need to talk to her " I say shortly. He shakes his head " I cant tell you that Peeta". I shot him a pointed look " why the fuck not?". " Patient/Doctor confidentiality, I could be sued and loose my practice Peeta". I look at him and clench my jaw " your her doctor?" . He nods and run a hand through my hair while I pace back and forth in front of the elevator doors. The wheels in head began to turn. Of course, how else would he have met her. I never introduced them. But surly she knew who he was, its not many Mellark running around. I turn to him " I need to go, can I borrow your car. I'll have it brought back before you get off". Hes hesitant for a minute but takes the keys out of his pocket and tells me where he parked. I give him a small smile and a thank you before exiting in the elevator down to the garage. I find his car and pull out to see there are dozens of reporter and paparazzi out front. Now I'm really glad I choose to ask wheaton. I speed out before any of them can spot me and make my way to Katniss' house. When I pull up to the small home I see the drive way empty and figure maybe prim is home. I get out and ring the door bell and knocking on the door. After that doesn't work I decide that maybe I should wait it out. I don't know how long I sit there before one of their neighbors, , comes out and takes pity on me. " If your here waiting on someone to come home, you should know they moved almost nine months ago" she yells from her porch. I pop my head up to look at her " do you know where?" I yell back. She shakes her head no and I huff in frustration. I get up and thank her while walking back to the car. I check my phone and see Finns name pop up for the forth time. I put it in the cup holder and ride around until I stop at a small bar called The Hob.

I walk in and sit at the end of the bar. I order a vodka straight and after about my third one things start to get a little fuzzy. " Hey Peeta!" I hear a woman's voice call out. I turn to my left and squint and immediately recognize the blonde standing before me. Glimmer, she wears a low cut form fitting dress that leaves very little to the imagination. I don't know weather its the alcohol or the fact that I haven't had sex in almost nine months but she looks way hotter than I remember." Hey Glimmer right?" I slur. She giggles and rubs one of her small hands on my biceps " You remember my name. I must be special". I offer a polite smile " Would you like a drink?". She nods with a wide grin taking a seat next to me and asks the bartender for a dirty martini. " So what brings_ THE_ Peeta Mellark back to his roots. Shouldn't you be on the stage making millions?" she ask caressing the nape of my neck. I lean into her touch " I don't wanna talk about it, I just wanna forget for a while" I say. She leans in and kisses me sucking on my bottom lip as she pulls away " I can help you forget" she whispers against my lips. I arch an eyebrow at her and she get up from her seat holding a hand out for me " You coming?". I down my last glass of vodka and take her hand. She leads me out "hey where's you park?". I point to my brothers Audi and hand her the keys. Once were in her apartment she attacks my lips, trying to rip my shirt off in the process. I pull down the small zipper in the back of her dress and we stumble out of our clothes on the way to her bedroom. She pushes me down on her bed and tugs my boxers down. I feel her hand grasp me and start to pump up and down getting me hard. She lets go after a minute and rids herself of her last article of clothing. She straddles me and begins to sink down on me but I grab her hips to stop her " condom". She wiggles her hips out of my grasp and buries me all the way inside her " Don't worry lover boy I get a shot every month". She leans down and starts attacking my face again while rocking her hips back and forth. Her kisses are rough and sloppy. Nothing like how Katniss. I close my eyes and imagine its Katniss on top on me. I imagine its her soft warm lips planting kisses all over my face, her voice moaning my name over and over again. Its not until I hear glimmer come a second later that breaks me from my trance. She breaks our connection and finishes me off in her mouth. I roll over and fall asleep easily.

I wake up feeling like fresh shit. My head feels like its going to explode and my mouth is dry. I sit up and notice I'm not in the penthouse, in fact I have no clue where I am. I look around and see glimmer's sleeping form lying next to me and all the memories from last night rush back to me " Shit, Shit Shit!" I say aloud dropping my head in my hands. I look around for my phone but have no luck, instead I find all my clothes and get dress. " leaving so soon lover boy" I hear glimmer say wrapping her arms around my middle. I gently undo her hold on me and turn to face her. " Um hey, I have to get back to the guys. Their probably worried". She nods in understanding. She leans up and captures my lips in a heated kiss. " Call me later if you wanna forget again" she says smirking. I give her a tight smile and stride toward the door.

I make my way down the 5 flights of stairs and wish I hadn't when I'm greeted by a load of paparazzi's and reporters. They're shout out a ton of questions and its all making my hangover unbearable. I push pass them without a word and climb into my brothers car where I find my phone sitting in the cup holder. I see I have about 30 missed calls from Gale, Finn, Jo and Wheaton. I pull out of the complex and head straight for the penthouse. Once I'm in and safe from the other mob of reporters in the lobby I'm greeted by Finn's booming voice " dude where the fuck have you been. I mean judging by the media I know where you've been but still you could have picked up the damn phone". I sit on one of the bar stools and put my forehead against the cold granite surface " sorry Finn, I had a long day". He leans on the counter in front of me " I know Annie filled me in about your baby momma. But not about the chick in the pictures". I shoot him a confused look, he sighs and pulls out his phone. He shows me some tabloid site with pictures of glimmer all over me in the bar and us walking out hand in hand. " fuck" I whisper. " their saying shes your mystery girl Peeta. They followed you to her place last night. I hope it was worth it because if I know kitty, you have no chance. Oh and Effie freaked on us. Told us to get our ass back to LA within the week". I put my head back down " I need some aspirin". He nods and walks off to find it.

I hear the door open and close and see gale coming in with Johanna. If looks could kill Jo would be serving 25 to life. " and here I thought Finnick was going to be the camera whore. Serves me right for judging a book by its cover" gales says laughing. I flip him off and look to Johanna " Hey Jo". She looks at me pointedly and I see the vain increase a size on her forehead " don't fucking hey Jo me bastard. I fucking went to bat for you with her and after you find out about the baby you go and drunk fuck the next thing walking". I stare at her with wide eyes and I feel my face flush with anger " you guys are seriously turning this shit on me. Are you forgetting she fucking left me...TWICE! I tried looking for her yesterday. Nobody fucking told me she moved. Getting drunk and fucking glimmer was a mistake yes but don't make this my fault. She lied to me. I poured my fucking heart out to her and left!" I scream. Everyone in the room is quiet. Finnick comes in with the pills oblivious to everything that just went on. I get up and grab the bottle out his hands. I go in my room and pull out my phone to call the one person I think might give me chance. She answers on the first ring " Hey Prim".

Katniss POV

I wake up around 11 and my body aches. I'm ready for this pregnancy to be over. After getting home from the disaster meeting with Peeta, I came home and vented to Jo. We sat and watched mindless TV well into the wee hours of the night. We happen to catch the lame media updates and guess who we see, none other than Peeta Mellark and glimmer making out in a bar. Jo tries to turn the TV off but I stopped her my eyes stayed glued to the images. I saw them flash pictures across the screen of them walking out hand in hand to his car and into her apartment. They didn't need pictures of the rest of the night for me to know what happen. I felt like dying. Jo put her hand over mine and squeezed bringing me out of my trance. She ask me if I was Ok and wanted to talk. I simply told her no. I shouldn't, I'm the one who left him. I told him to move on, I just didn't think it would hurt this bad. I went into my room and cried my self to sleep with dreams full of Peeta and glimmer babies. So as I shower and dress for the day I tell myself I'm not mad and that I don't feel anything. That I should just forget it and focus on my son. I grab some cookies out of the jar prim fills for me and stretch out on the couch. Jo is with gale all day and prim hasn't come down yet so I take this time to look through that baby names book I bought. I flip through a couple pages scanning through not really seeing one I like. After a couple minutes I hear footsteps from upstairs and then Prim's voice.

" Kat? Is Ok if we come down?". I arch an eyebrow " whose we prim?" I retort. " just me and a friend" she says. " fine, whatever as long as I get more cookies later" I say with a smile. I sit struggle to sit up as prim comes bouncing in " wheres your friend prim?" I say reaching for her to help me. She helps me into a sitting position. I place the book on the table and that's when I see him standing by the steps nervously running a hand through his hair. I look to prim whose inching away closer to the steps" Prim!" I say through clench teeth. She shrugs and bounces back up stairs. Peeta slowly walks over and sits in the chair across from me. " hey" he says with a small smile. " what are you doing here Peeta?" I say dryly. He lets his head hang and breathe out heavily " I wanted to come and talk to you about everything that happen yesterday. We really didn't discuss what were going to do about the baby". I shift in my seat and place my hand over my swollen belly " I'm going to raise the him Peeta and your going back on tour". I see him sit up straighter and square his shoulders " So your not going let me have a say in my life again. Were just going to do whatever you want?" he hisses. " I'm doing whats best Peeta. Your still on tour. I wont have you in and out of his life. That's no way to raise a baby". He silent for a moment processing what I've just said. " Come with me then, we can move to LA. The tour is pretty much over already and once where done well settle in LA near the studio" he says. I stare at him for a minute, watching to see if he was serious. " No" I finally say. " why not?" he says as if he expected my answer. "Because I'm settled here and I've already gotten a taste of the LA life. Its not my scene". He sighs and shakes his head " Katniss, there no pleasing you. I want to be in my sons life. Your not getting rid of me. So its either I give it all up and stay or we go. Its up to you". I feel the anger rise up within me. How dare give me an ultimatum. Either way I'm fucked. If he stays he gives up his dream and resents me and if I go I have to deal with the public eye again. Even though LA wasn't all bad, I don't know if that what I want. " I need time Peeta.". He nods as his phone begins to ring. He looks down at with confusion " hello?" he answers. He face falls as he hears the other person speak. " how did you get my number glimmer?" he ask. My jaw tightens at the sound of her name and I know he reads it on my face. I struggle a little but I get up and walk over to my mini kitchen. I don't want to torture myself listening to their conversation.

I grab some more cookies and a glass of milk. I sit at the little table dunking the cookies when Peeta's voice breaks me out of my thoughts " its not what you think". " you shouldn't care what I think. Its none of my business. I told you to move on and I'm happy for you". He sighs and takes the seat across from me " Katniss I was drunk and wanted to forget for a while and she just happen to be there. I still love you. ". I dunk another cookie " Well that's awesome to know Peeta. I'll make sure when I want to forget about you I go find a random guy to fuck and then come back and tell you I love you too!" I say slamming the no mushy cookie on the table. He sits there chest rising in anger. " I was drunk Katniss and you know I meant ever word I said to you yesterday. I'm not the one who ruin us. You left me. If you would have stayed and just fucking talk to me we wouldn't be having this conversation!" he yells. I wipe the cookie mush off my hand with a napkin " yeah Peeta your right I did ruin us, I know I made a real fucked up decision but I did it for you, because I loved you so fucking much I didn't want to fuck up your life! I'm pretty sure when you made the decision to fuck glimmer you weren't thinking of how much you loved me". I wipe the tears from my eyes and move to get up from the table.

As I walk over to the couch I feel a sharp pain in my abdomen. I clutch my stomach and Peeta flies to my side. " whats wrong kat?". I glare up at him and wave him off. I make my way over to the couch to lay down. I ease myself down and onto my side facing the TV. Peeta just stands there awkwardly " do you need anything?" he ask. I shake my no and turn on some random show. Peeta comes and sits in the same seat he was before. I look over at him and notice hes staring at me " why are you still here Peeta?" I say and the words come out harsher than I expected. He shrugs " I don't think you should be alone right now". I roll my eyes at him " I've been alone for a while now I think I can handle it". He tightens his jaw " you didn't have to be" he spat back at me. Just as I'm about say something else the pain comes back full force this time and I cry out biting my lip hard. Peeta comes over to me and kneels in front of me " Kat-" I cut him off shushing him with my finger until the pain subsides. I know exactly what this is and I'm not ready. " Peeta I need your phone". He hands me his phone and I take down the time so I can time the contractions. 3 minutes later another contraction hits Peeta holds out a hand for me to hold. His face says he regrets it almost immediately. " Sorry" I say after the contraction is over. He waves me off stretching out the other hand. " Peeta I need you to call your brother and tell him I'm in labor". Peeta looks at me frozen. " Now, Peeta" I press. He blinks himself out of his thoughts and grabs his phone.

After his conversation with wheaton he goes and get prim. " Prim I need you to tell haymitch and everyone else Ok. Tell them were going to the hospital and to meet us there". She nods and starts speed texting on her phone. I wave Peeta over to help me up and I waddle to my room to get my bag. As I bend down I feel the gush of water run down my legs. " shit" I mutter. I stand up and struggle to take my clothes off. I get cleaned up and throw on another loose dress. Peeta comes in and grabs my bag staring at me with wide eyes. I follow his eyes and note that hes staring at my boobs which are practically popping out the dress. " Eyes up Mellark" I say and clears his throat avoiding my glaze.

I have 4 more contractions by the time we get to the hospital and checked in and hooked up to a bunch of machines. After about an hour of visitors and more contractions one of the monitors starts beeping. A nurse comes in and checks over the papers printing out. I see concern growing all over her face as she rechecks the papers and monitors. " is something wrong miss" I ask and I see Peeta stand up from his sitting position in the corner. "We just need double check a few things really quick" she says with a small smile. She leaves out of the room and returns with wheaton. They roll in an ultrasound machine and look at every part of my stomach. They stop and turn the monitor from me and she tells him in a hushed voiced something and he looks over the papers and monitors and seems to agree with her. He walks over and sits in the stool at the foot of my bed.

"Katniss I am so sorry, I don't know how I missed her all this time. Shes must have been hiding behind her brother this whole time. I really don't know how I didn't pick up her heart beat". I stare at him with wide eyes. " the monitor beeped to let us know her heart rate was dropping we need to do an emergency c-section Katniss. Her heart beat isn't as strong as your sons. Do we have the green light?". I don't even have time to process I just nod and he jumps out his seat and signals the nurses to get me prepped. I look over to Peeta who is probably about to have a heart attack. I don't think he processed having a son yet. The nurse starts to push my bed out the door " wait! Peeta!". He's by my side in a flash. I grab his face " I cant do this Peeta, I need you in there with me, come with me please!" I plead with him. He looks to the nurse and she nods. " I'll get you some scrubs to put on while you wait. She has to prep alone" the nurse says. We nod and Peeta gives me quick kiss before they roll me out of sight.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own anything!

Peeta's POV

They roll her through the doors and out of my sight. I feel as if my heart is going to burst beating this fast. I stand there trying to process everything that has just happen so far. Katniss went into labor. I have a son and my dumbass brother somehow missed the fact that Katniss was having twins. so now I have a daughter too, whose life is in danger. Katniss told me she couldn't do this without me. Does she mean this as in the surgery or this as in life. I hope she means life, its bad enough I've done this to her, but maybe she'll give me chance to make it right. The nurse comes back with a folded pair of blue scrubs and I pull them on. She takes me through the same doors they had taken Katniss through and tells me wait outside the or room for a second. I start pacing and rubbing my face up and down. Two days ago I was Peeta Mellark, the depressed heart broken rock star and now I'm Peeta Mellark father of two. Just then I remember my father, I haven't even had a chance to tell him. I probably should have gone to him yesterday night instead of banging glimmer. That was a huge mistake. She hasn't stopped calling or texting me. " mr. Mellark?" The nurses voice breaks from my thoughts. I give her a small smile " we're ready for you now". My eyes widen I feel my heart start beating fasters. In a matter of moments I'll be a father of two. I nod and she leads me into the room pointing to a stool next to Katniss. They have her lying on the table with a tarp that covers her from the chest down. Before the nurse leaves I stop her " could you um update our family for us please. With all this i really didn't get time" I say with a small smile. She nods and I take my seat gently stroking katniss' hair letting her know I'm here. She looks up at me with glassy eyes and a gentle smile. The meds must be setting in. " hey you" I whisper to her. " your brothers a dumb ass" she scowls. I chuckle " I know, I was thinking the same thing". She gives me small smile and I place my hand in hers and squeeze. She squeezes back right when Wheaton walks in.

They began immediately and the smell of burning flesh is nauseating and I want to throw up but I put on a brave face for Kat. It doesn't take much time before we hear a strangled cry. I shift in my seat toward the noise and she Wheaton unwrapping a cord from around the tiny baby's neck. He then passes her off to a team of nurses who rush her out the room. " where re they taking her Wheaton?" I say trying not to panic. " it's okay Peet, they're going to the NICU, they need to get her on some oxygen. She'll be fine, don't worry". I nod and fight the urge to run after them. I turn my attention back to katniss who has been in and out the whole time. She lifts her lazy gray eyes to me and I smile. I lean in and kiss her lightly on the lips. As I pull back I hear another cry and this time it's louder and stronger. I look up and see Wheaton holding my son for us to see. A nurse takes him over to a crib the have set up for him. They clean him and wrap him up. The nurse comes over to me and places him in my arms. I rake my eyes all over him making sure he has all his fingers and toes when my eyes finally rest on his eyes. He has the most striking gray eyes I've ever seen besides his mothers. I take a peek under the little hat they put on him and see no doubt my unruly blonde curls. He's perfect, perfect in every way possible. I kiss the top of his head before the nurse takes him back. " Peeta why don't you go down to the NICU and check on your daughter. Katniss has to go into recovery for a couple hours and they'll take little guy to the nursery. I nod and kiss katniss once more " I'm going to check on our little girl, I'll be back soon. I love you" I whisper into her ear. She makes a small noise and I follow another nurse down to the NICU.

After they check me in and I wash my hands they take me back. They point out an crib that has the name baby Everdeen on it. I see her lying on her back with a breathing tube and a gold heart shape patch on her chest. The nurse must see my worry and places a hand on my shoulder " it's just a precaution, after dr. Mellark removed the cord, her heart rate steadied, we just have to watch breathing now. Her brother seem to get most the food though. But I'm sure she'll pick up the weight quickly". She says. I smile and nod my eyes never leaving my baby. " would you like to hold her?" She asked suddenly. I look at her and she must read the horror on my face. " it's fine you won't hurt her. She's small yes, but she's strong. She's a fighter". She turns nod sanitizes her hands. I follow her actions while she wraps and gently scoops up my daughter. She nods her head toward a chair next to the crib. I take a seat and she places her into arms. Just as I did with my baby boy I make sure she has all ten fingers and toes. I peek under her hat and note she has my unruly curls but in the same dark shade as her mother. I straighten her hat back out and give her kiss on her head. When I pull back I see her bright blue eyes staring up at me. " wow" I breathe out. She's gorgeous and perfect.

I sit a while longer with her until the nurse comes back to take her. I walk out to the waiting room and the first thing I notice is my father. He see me and strides over to envelope me in a hug. " congrats Peet" he says pulling back. I look at him still confused on how he knew but all of that is replaced with pain. I grab my cheek and turn to see my mother fuming in anger. " how dare you Peeta. How dare you embarrass us like this, allowing that filth to bare those bastard children. Here I thought you had finally let her go and gotten your shit together with that nice pretty girl in the pictures". I look to her with wide eyes still cupping my cheek. " How dare I ? How dare YOU! How could talk about your own grandch-" she cuts me off with another slap. " those things are not my grandchildren and as long as you are with them you are not my son!" She says turning to walk away. She looks at my father and scolds. He gives me a small smile and turns in her direction. He was always a coward when it came to her. As they leave I turn and see my small group of friends and family look on not sure of what to say or how to react. I began by fill them in and talking about anything but what just happen. I tell them I'm going to go check on Katniss and the babies. I check for katniss' room number and they tell me she's in the NICU but I can wait in her room. I go in and sit in the chair next to the bed. She comes back in a little while later in a wheel chair. She smiles nervously at me as the nurse helps her back in bed. i walk over and sit on the edge on the bed careful not to touch anything attach to her. "hey you, how are you feeling?" I ask kissing the top of her head. " Much better now that they gave me some pain meds". I nod and we sit in silence for a while until she speaks. "um did you get to see the babies?" She ask. I smile and nod " their beautiful, we made some pretty unique kids. Not many are walking around with blonde hair and gray eyes or black hair with blue eyes" I say chuckling. She smiles and my heart beats a little faster. " Kat can i ask you something?" I shift a little closer. she nods her head slowly. i look directly into her eyes and lean down to kiss her "marry me?". she looks shocked and uncomfortable she starts to speak just as my phone goes off.

I let it ring and she motions for me to get it. I sigh at the lost moment and reach into my pocket answering " hello". " hey babe. Are you still coming by tonight?". I feel Katniss tense next to me and quickly take it off speaker. i get up and move outside the door of the room. "glimmer, I told you, it was a mistake and I'm sorry, I shouldn't have lead you on like that". She giggles " I know your with her Peeta. Rye's girlfriend is my best friend. I'll let you have your last little bit of family time but just know your gorgeous blonde ass better be here tomorrow or i go to the media and tell them how betrayed I feel that you cheated and knocked that bitch up. I'm sure the record company and all your fans would just love that, wouldn't they Peeta?" . I breathe heavy with anger " your un-fucking believable. I don't give a shit if you tell, I don't care about anything but Katniss and my kids now. As long as she knows the truth I don't care". I hear her laugh over the phone " very sweet Peeta, but I don't think she would take to kindly to a certain video from a certain party being released. you know the penthouse locks are very easy to pick. you too were so drunk you didn't notice me leave the camera. i don't think katniss would like being called your whore and her kids bastards by the world. They'd never be able to live a normal life Peeta, forever haunted my your mistakes. Are you really going to be that selfish?" She says. I don't say anything. This whole situation is my fault. If that night wouldn't have happen we wouldn't be here. I wouldn't have just fucked up their lives. " what do you want from me glimmer. Why does all this matter to you" I plead. Maybe If I give what she wants she'll leave us alone. "Isn't it obvious Peeta, I want you. I've wanted you since I saw you at Madge's party and I make sure to always get what I want. So what's it gonna be lover boy. I could leak it to the media in 3 mins top. The decision is yours". I lean my head on the wall and sigh " I'll see you tomorrow". I can almost see the grin on her face " Thats more like it, I'll see you tomorrow baby". I cringe and hang up the phone.

i walk back in and see Katniss staring at her lap awkwardly. " I'm guessing you already know who that was" I say. She nods " trouble in paradise?". I scowl. " Katniss I told you that was a mistake. I love y-" she holds up her hand to stop me " don't tell you love me Peeta". I try and hide the hurt that I know is evident on my face " what happen to yesterday Kat, you said you couldn't do this without me, you needed me. I thought we were finally good". She turns her face toward the wall I'm facing " I was really scared Peeta and you were there. I did need you there but I'm good now. That didn't change my mind about you. I knew this would happen. You try and be the hero to swoop in and save us while forgetting yourself in the process. I never wanted to get married let alone have kids. I'm sorry but I can't marry you Peeta ". That might have hurt worst than finding out she lied to me. She didn't want to marry me, I felt as if i was some piece in he game she used when she was scared. She never wanted any of this. she would have never married me or had kids. but that doesn't matter to me if i can still have her. This doesn't me she doesn't love me. I stride over to her and bend down so that we're eye level, she'll have to answer now, she can't run away, she hooked to the bed. " do you love me Katniss?" I say bluntly. I look into her eyes, which are looking at everything but me. " Katniss" I say turning her face to me. Her hands cover mine and roughly pull them away from her face " I don't know how to answer that Peeta". I clench my jaw " yes you do! It's yes or no. Either you love me or you don't. Either you want me or you don't. It's simple Katniss". She shakes her head " it's not that simple Peeta, a lot has happen since I left. I don't know how I feel for you at the moment. I really do care about you. You gave me two beautiful babies but-" she doesn't get a chance to finish. " you don't love me" I said as a matter of fact. I gave my all to her, I forgave her for all the shit she put me through and she still didn't love me. I dont know how else to prove it to her. Apart of me wants to let glimmer leak the damn video and see how she suffers but i love her and i could never do that. " that's not fair Peeta, I'm just not sure what my feelings are for you right now. It's confusing one minute your pleading that you love me and the next your shacked up with glimmer." she says. I scoff " not fair katniss, do you really want me to go down the list of the unfair things you have done to me? All the lies and secrets even though I forgave you on the spot and still loved you through it all. Yes I made a big mistake fucking glimmer but I forgave you for worst". I stand up and head toward the door. " where are you going?" She hissed. I turned to face her. Is she serious, she just told me she didn't love me and she wasn't going to marry me, why would I stay " I'm going to forget. " I said and left shutting the door behind me. I know that was Petty and mean to say but I wanted to make her hurt just as much as she hurt me.

It only takes two knocks for glimmer to open the door squealing as I'm here by choice. She snakes her arms around me neck and stands up on her tippy toes for a kiss that I don't return. She leads me in her living room where she has champagne and candles out. I gladly take the champagne and plopping down on her couch " so I'm here, where's this tape you mentioned" I say pouring more champagne. " well i don't have it, meaning it doesn't exist. i just wanted you to come over.I was thinking we could actually have a date and get to know each other. Despite all my antics and shit I really do like you Peeta". I can't help the snort that comes out. She cocks a eye brow up at me in confusion " sorry I just think its funny that the woman I love and mother of my children doesn't seem to love me but here you are ready and willing. Doing anything possible just to see me". She came plopped next to me. With the champagne bottle. " I can make you happy Peeta, I know I can be kind of bratty and bitchy when I don't get what I want but I can make you happy, and maybe one day you can grow to love me. Just give me a chance ok". She says. I eye her suspiciously and think about it. Katniss has put me through hell and back. She never loved me, she tried to keep my kids from me. shes lied to me. she hurt me and yet i still love her. but While this girl may be on the crazy side, she seems to generally want me around. She's never pushed me away. " ok". She smiles widely and snuggles closer to me. Her body doesn't fit like Katniss'. She has to twist and turn in order for us both to be comfortable and I can't help but think about how easy katniss' body would just fit like a puzzle piece, like she was made for me. 'stop it peeta She broken your heart one to many times' I tell myself. Glimmer nudges me in the side " what are you thinking about?". I shake my head " nothing just trying to forget". She smirks and sits up to straddle me " oh really, I seem to recall being really good at helping you forget". This time it's me who leans in and attacks her mouth.

Katniss POV

It's 4 days since I've seen Peeta. No one will tell me anything, probably trying to spare my feelings but i already know where he is. He's with that gold digging whore of his. its good he left when he did, now the twins wont be attached and they won't be affected. But I've vowed to pushed all emotions associating with Peeta aside. I can't deal with them right now, I have to much to focus on. A nurse came in the day after he left with the birth certificate papers. I didn't know weather to leave him off or but him on. I figured one day they'd ask who he was so I decided not to be petty on my end and write his name. l move on to the line where I write baby A's name. My beautiful Violet Ann Everdeen. Then I switch papers and move on to baby B. my big strong Charles Anthony Everdeen or Charlie for short. I smile to myself at their names. It still doesn't feel real that I have two babies to take home. " Katniss?" I hear my name being called bringing out of my memory and I look up to see Wheaton. My smile fades into a scowl. This was his fault, not only did this idiot ruin my life but he missed a whole child inside me. " what" I say dryly. He shifts on his feet " I just wanted to tell you we're releasing the twins today and you all are free to go home". My smile returns and I nod a thank you to him. He returns the gesture and leaves out the door. I immediately call Jo, she's the only one who can come get me. Gale, Finn and Annie left for LA last night. I'm sure Peeta and his bitch are with them. I figured he wouldn't be back after what happen. I shouldn't be mad this is what I wanted. He's off living his dream and I'm here just as I planned. It still doesn't take away the pain I feel in my chest so I stop thinking about it and focus on coming home. " hey hey" she answers on the second ring. " get your ass up here, we're coming home today!" I say. The line is silent for a second " I'm here I was just putting some shoes on. I've been so bored without you here. I'm ready to spend some real time with my god babies". I smile, that tough hard persona she puts up came crashing down as soon as she held them in here arms. " I know sorry, it must be hard since gale left" I say. She laughs loudly " no not at all. I love him and all but he was starting to get baby fervor hanging around you and your cuties. It was best he leave. No offense but I don't wanna be anyone's baby momma right now". I laugh along with her " none taken, I don't recommend it". We hang up and I buzz a nurse so she can help me get ready to go.

When no got there she help load the babies and all our stuff in truck. We had no clue how we were going to get me in Jo's truck. I could jump up, I didn't want to pop a stitch or anything and I was still pretty sore from the surgery. Jo looks around and spots a doctor across the lot " hey you blonde!" She shouts. He hesitates for a second before jogging over toward us. As he gets closer I get a better look at him. He has short spiky blonde hair and blue eyes. Great yet another Peeta reminder. He tall and muscular but his blue eyes don't quite sparkle the way Peeta's Do. " what's ups" he says finally reaching us. " my friends here just had twins and we can'tf get her in my truck. He looks down at me and smiles " oh um okay. Would you like some help?". I nod my help not trusting my voice. He bends down and scoops me up in one quick motion " is this ok?" He ask. I nod again and he gently places me in the passenger seat. I mumble a quick thank you and he nods. He nods and hold out his hand " Cato". I give him a tight smile and take his hand " katniss". He brings my hand up and kiss the top " have a great day katniss". He hand leaves mine and he starts back in the direction he came. I close the door and Jo pull out of the lot. We ride in silence for a while before she starts " so Prince Charming back there was a hottie and he didn't seem to mind the fact that you have kids". I know where she's going with this and I need to put an end to it " no Jo, I'm done dating, I'm just need to focus on the babies". " whoa Kat, I didn't say anything about a relationship, that's clearly not your area of expertise but he could be useful". She says wiggling her eyebrows. I wave her off and turn to look out the window. I dont need any added stress to my life, its complicated and crazy enough. We pull up to the house and were met by banners and balloons from Prim and Haymitch. I smile and haymitch helps me in and down to my place while Jo and prim grab the babies. Once I'm down there I'm greeted by a shit load of pink. " Annie made a pit stop before heading on the plane" Jo says laughing. I shake my head I should have known. We maneuver through the stuff and I settle on the couch. I take violet out of her seat and Jo hands me Charlie to. She pulls out her phone and take a picture of the three of us. I kiss each of there heads " welcome home babies".

Please review !


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own anything!

Chapter 10

**Peeta's POV**

After spending almost 4 days with glimmer I Had to get back to the penthouse. We were getting on a late night flight and i needed to pack. Glimmer actually isn't that bad after all. she was no katniss but i had fun with her. of course we were drunk and fucking for the most part so that might have had something to do with it. I walk through the front door and into the kitchen. Gale is standing in front of the counter blending his usual green protein shake while Finn is making coffee. "Hey" I say sending a general wave in their direction. Finn waves and I see gale clench his jaw. " coffee?" Finn offers but I shake my head no and wave home off. He arches an eyebrow at me " seriously man take the coffee, you like shit and we have to be on a plane tonight. Which mean cameras and fans". I smile and take the coffee "thanks i can always count on you to tell me the truth" i say sarcastically.

we go back to silence for a while until i notice finn about to get up and leave. "I'm bringing glimmer with us". This get gales attention, he stops blending and turn around to face me with pure hatred written on his face. " are you serious Mellark?" He says. i nod slowly knowing shit is about to go down. "Your a bigger fucking douche bag than I thought. What about Katniss". I stand up straighter at the mere mention of her name " what about her? We're not together. Last time I check I was free to do whatever the hell I wanted to" I spat back. He stares at me with wide eyes " oh and fucking your new girlfriend while your old one recovers from having your babies Is how you chose to do whatever the fuck you want. She hasn't seen you in 4 days. She kept asking about you, asking us where and if we saw you. You haven't even seen your kids in 4 days, the least you could have done was gone to see your kids Peeta. What kind of father are you". To be honest I had actually forgot, I was so caught up in glimmer and getting drunk that forgot about all that stuff. " I never asked to be a father, this was all sprung on me! And whatever the fuck I do with glimmer is my business". I yelled. " and you think Katniss asked for this too, the last thing she wanted was to be a mom. Stop being so fucking wounded and get over yourself". He walked off to his room muttering something along the lines of me being a dumbass.

I knew he was right, I hadn't seen my babies in days and that was wrong. I guess the whole family thing sounded so magical and shit when I thought Kat loved me. But she doesn't and Now my babies would have to grow up with two parents who couldn't have one conversation with hurting the other to save their lives. I knew what that felt like, my father settled and will miserable for the rest of his life. My mother grew bitter and took it out on us, my father would go and hide off in his room while his wife beat his children with rolling pins,bats and anything else in her reach. He ran off like a coward, he never laid a hand on us but he never stopped her either.I knew this would happen to Katniss and I, she was right all along, we would resent each other and it would lead to us being bitter and screwing qup our children. That isn't fair to them, their innocent in this, they never ask to be born so they at least need one stable parent and I didn't have my head on straight at the moment. They would be better off without me.

Later that night as were loading the van for the airport glimmer pulls up in pink Volkswagen buggy. I see Jo stand straight up and cross her arms " who invited this bitch" she says motioning toward glimmer. " that bitch" gale says hooking a thumb over to me. I feign a laugh and flip him off. Glimmer comes bouncing over to me and wraps her arms around my neck pulling me down to kiss her. " hey douche one and two, we could finish faster if you stopped swapping STDs and help". Jo says. We break apart and glimmer turns to Jo " oh Johanna it's so nice to see you again. How long has it been since high school, I Almost didn't recognize you without your face planted up against a police car in hand cuffs". Jo chuckles dryly " yeah I've changed a bit but I see your still turning tricks to get what you want". i see glimmers face heat up " yeah how is your dad doing, he was always good to me". My eyes went wide and Before we knew it Jo was air borne. Gale caught her but not before Jo grabbed a handful of glimmers hair with one hand and pounding her fist on the side of her face with the other. " shit, gale get her off" I say trying to loosen her death grip on glimmer. She wiggles her way from gale and knees me right in the balls never letting her grip go from glimmer. I fall to the floor in unbearable pain. Gale and Finnick laugh their ass off while trying to disconnect the two girls. Finnick has glimmer by the waist steadying her while gale tries to pulls Jo from her. When they finally succeed I see Jo clutching a hand full of blonde locks.

"Shit" I stumble to my feet and limp to glimmer. She's sitting on the curb digging through her purse. Annie brings over a big bag full of ice " here this should help" she holds out the bag to me and i go to give it to glimmer. Annie stops me " that's not for her, Jo hit you pretty hard" she says chuckling. I wince at the memory and place the ice over my pants. She's right it did help." Thanks Annie". she turns and leaves as I look to glimmer whose trying to fix her hair to cover the bald spot Jo left " are you alright?". She glares at me " does it look like I'm fucking alright Peeta? That bitch pulled out my hair and now My face is going to be all swollen and puffy from her punching me. i don't fight Peeta. How am I going to look in front of the cameras tomorrow? I'm going to look like a monster" she cries. I awkwardly rub her back and try to comfort her. " Its ok, you'll be fine, no one will notice". She shrug me off " I don't want you to pat me up like a fucking baby Peeta, I want you to defend me. You didn't say or do shit the whole time but I bet if it was your precious fucking Katniss, you would beat the shit out of everyone" she says. I put my head down into my free hand " I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be out by the time we have to leave" she says walking toward the lobby.

I walk back over to the van where I see everybody talking and laughing. " she okay Mellark?" Gale says. I scowl " she's fine, as if you actually care". He laughs " I don't, I just wanted to make sure Jo wasn't going to jail for murder. She started that shit and you know Jo has a temper". Jo smirked and i shook my head " you guys can't even pretend to like her. For me?" I say putting on my best puppy dog look. " Peeta , your barley getting by yourself in the like department... Oh and how's your balls?" Jo chuckles. My smile drops and i flip Jo off while protectively fixing my other hand over the ice on my manhood. I lean against the van and see Glimmer comes stalking back out towards us. Nobody says anything. Gale tightens his grip on Jo and Finnick and Annie make their way in the van. I grab her luggage from off the ground and toss it in " Peeta! Are you nuts that's coach!" She screeches. Jo claps her hands over her cheeks in a fake panic " oh my god Peeta you totally almost scratched barbie's luggage! Now the world is going to blow up into a million fucking pieces. What ever will we do now". I try and hold back a laugh because no matter how much Jo hates me right now shes still hilarious. " you think this shit is funny?" Glimmer says slapping my shoulder. I shake my head no and press my lips into a tight thin smile. Jo laughs hysterically and glimmer stomps off into the van screaming 'fuck you'.

I lean my head back and groan " thank you Johanna, now she's going to be in a even pisser mood". Jo scoffs " your welcome, I hope you and that bitch have a great flight". I bring my head back up and look at her in confusion " your not coming?". Jo's demeanor switches from sarcasm to pure hatred " no dumbass I'm staying here for a while to play daddy to my god babies because their stupid ass father is too busy fucking barbie and living the dream". I stand there blinking uncontrollably, I hadn't thought about Kat and the twins all night. I may be a dumbass sometimes but I'm tired of everyone else always sticking their nose in my business." If Kat needs me then she should call me, the phone works two ways, my number has never changed". " she shouldn't have to call you to tell you to come and see your damn kids. No one can make you be a parent Peeta ". I clench my jaw " I know that Jo, I'm just not ready yet. I just don't see the point anymore. she never wanted me apart of their lives. I'm just giving her what she wanted. She said she didn't want me to swoop in and rescue her so I'm not. oh and lets not forget she practically told me she never loved me". I say. She rolls her eyes " oh come on Mellark, you asked 19 year old girl to marry you while she was high on pain meds after the shock of her life. Then you wanted her to profess her undying love to you and when she couldn't you tell her your going to go sleep with your whore. What type dumb shit are you on. You've turned into such a dick". She says and i breathe in heavily " well let someone rip your heart out one or twice and you'll be a dick right along with me". I say sliding the van door open. " What happen to guy who wrote that note. that guy wouldn't have given up so easily". I step back from the van " that guy was a loser who believed in a cruel thing called love". Jo mutters something but I don't catch it. I slide in the back of the van next to glimmer. A couple minutes later gale follows and we finally take off for the airport.

**Katniss POV**

I slowly crack the door to the nursery after putting the twins to bed. I move slowly toward my room, baby monitor in hand. before i cross the thresh hold i turn and face Jo. She's lounging on the love seat in the living room mindlessly flipping through channels. "So he's gone?" I say my voice betraying me by cracking. She sighs and nods her head yes. I nod once and mutter a goodnight before heading into my room. I open the night stand drawl on my left and take out the note Peeta had written to me. I pull it to my chest and let myself cry. I had finally lost him...

**Three years later**

I wake to the feeling of little bodies shifting in my bed. I giggle and lift the covers to reveal the tiny grinning culprits. " morning momma!" Violets says. Her bright blue eyes beaming at me. It's so bitter sweet looking into them, she turned out to be so much like her father. Out spoken, sweet as pie and friendly to everyone she meets. Charlie on the other hand may have Peeta hair but his scowl, whit and quick temper is all me. " good morning munchkins" I say, my voice still laced with sleep. I motion for them to come and cuddle with me. Charlie slides off the bed and grabs my tv remote off my table while violet makes herself comfy on my left side. Charlie slides in on y right and plops the remote on my stomach. I turn on our favorite Saturday morning show the ninja turtles.

Not a moment later does my phone start to ring. I see Jo's face and pick up quickly " hey you, your up early". I hear her snort " yeah well, gale was feeling freaking this morning". I try and hold back the vile threatening to creep up in my throat " gross, I could have done without that information". She laughs " whatever how are my babies I miss them so much". I smile Jo is such a softy when it comes to them " their fine watching ninja turtles. Have you found a flight yet? They bug me everyday about you". She silent for a minute " Jo? You still there?" I say. " yeah, um about the flight. It seems that the band got asked to do this " behind the scenes" thing and their coming back for a while". I furrow my eyes brows, my heart is thumping wildly in my chest. I sit up and gently remove my self from the bed. I walk into the bathroom and crack the door " Peeta's coming back?" I say, my voice just above a whisper. " yeah, but don't worry about him. He won't cause any problems. I told him if he does ill blend his balls into one of gales proteins shakes and make him drink it". I sigh " when is this all happening?". she gets silent again. " Jo!" i quietly yell making sure not to draw attention my way. " tomorrow and in my defense I just found out, that's why I called you". I sigh heavy and she continues " i wanted to at least give you the heads up. i didn't want you to be out with prince charming and get the shock of your life". damn i think to myself, i forgot all about Cato. I haven't told him anything about the twins father. we started going out after they turned two. he kept asking and i finally said yes after the millionth time. its not like were serious or anything. were just two people having a little fun. I introduced him as my friend to the twins about 3 months ago and He only stays when the kids sleep over at prim and Haymitch's. he's good to me and the twins. We get along without no drama. I mean there might be a lack of passion but I don't want passion or love. " shit Jo, how do I even bring that up. We haven't talked about their father, nor do I want to". " Kat seriously its your business, endless your getting hitched tomorrow I don't see the problem". She's right, I have the right to keep that piece of info to myself. We talk a bit longer and i call for the kids to talk to before we say our goodbyes and hang up.

Later that evening I decided to have dinner over at Haymitch's house. " hey hey!" I shout walking through the door. Just because I moved out a while ago doesn't mean I returned the key. " we'll ill be... Look at how big you little farts have gotten" Haymitch says squeezing the twins like he didn't just see them a couple days ago. They squeal and giggle trying to break from his embrace. Prim skips down the stairs and hugs me tight before turning to the kids. I walk over to the kitchen with Haymitch to see what he has cooking. " I take it you heard what's happening tomorrow?" He says lifting an eyebrow to me. I give him a nod " yeah, but Jo says he won't be any trouble". He grunts " yeah, he won't be until he sees pretty boy filling the spot he should have. You never know what have until its gone sweetheart". I clench my jaw I know that all to well. " the spot was always open to him, he chose to walk away. Hell the spot hasn't ever be filled, Cato and I aren't that serious, the twins only know him as a friend. I make sure they don't see any displays of affection until I know he's in it for the long haul". Haymitch nods but stays silent. I know his view on things. He wants me to end up with Peeta. He's only said in so many ways. " I'm just saying, maybe him coming is a good thing. Time for you two to cut the shit and just talk. I've seen the way you use to look at him, you don't look at pretty boy that way and you use to scowl a whole lot less when he was around". I snort and get up for my seat stealing a biscuit off the pan and walking out " my babies have made you soft old man". I hear him chuckle a "shut up" as I walk through the thresh hold. I move toward the living room and see prim seating on the floor playing candy land with the kids. She looks up at me and I know she's about to sing the same song Haymitch just did. She's been a Peeta advocate since the beginning but of course I don't tell her all the shit he's done to me. She opens her mouth to talk and I raise my hand " don't" I warn her. She purses her lips together and rolls her eyes refocusing on the game.

The next day came and all I could feel was my stomach in knots. Jo text me earlier and ask me to meet them for dinner, she said I could bring Cato but I thought that would make things a bit awkward, especially if Haymitch is right about Peeta thinking he was taking his place. Wait why do I care what he thinks. ' he left us' I say to myself. Prim helped me out with the whole ensemble, she said i had to look hot for the first time I saw Peeta. I scowled at her in return but a small part of me wanted to torture him and make come crawling back so I could kick him while he's down. Again a small part. So I went along with it. I made sure to wash my hair with my strawberry scented shampoo and conditioner. i was going to have him begging by the time the night was over. Prim put me in a tight black bandage dress that looks like she borrowed it from Johanna. It had a sweetheart neck line with just enough cleavage to make him suffer. i did a natural face makeup but with a pop of red lips. I told prim to leave my hair down, knowing that's how Peeta liked it best. looking back in the mirror I almost wanted to date myself. I thanked prim for all her hard work and for keeping the kids on my way out the door.

The drive to the restaurant was nerve racking and found myself wanting to chicken out. I pull in and park my car quickly before I decided to climb back in and go home. " kitty!" I hear and whip my head around to the group of people standing outside. Finnick jogs to me with a wide grin and open arms " kitty it's been to long, how are my nuggets?" He says pulling me into a tight hug. I smile and squeeze back " their fine, probably driving haymitch crazy by now". He laughs and looks me up and down " damn kitty if you wanted me to leave Annie all you had o do was say the word" he teases. I shove him playfully " as if you could ever leave Annie, she's got your balls in a jar somewhere around your house on display probably ". He grins and puts his arm around me walking toward the group. I see gale and Jo off in the corner having what seems to be a heated conversation. Annie is walking toward me with a huge smile " Kat!" She screeches. I pull her into a tight hug " I've missed you". She pulls back and fixes my hair over my shoulder " we all have missed you" I can tell by the way she's looking into my eyes she means Peeta too. I give her a small smile and shrug it off. I look over to see Peeta nervously running his hand through his hair, he hasn't changed one bit. He wears a green button down shirt and hugs him in all the right places and black slacks. His hair is unruly just the way I like it and I have to stop myself my running over to him to put my fingers through it. I guess we both wanted to torture the other. I take note he didn't bring his whore with him, so I wonder what's going on with that. Then I notice his eyes raking me over, the tightening of his jaw and the way he shoves his hands in his pockets. His eyes never meet mind they move from my lips, to my chest, to my hair and back to my chest. I bite back a smirk as I walk pass him to get to Jo " eyes up Mellark".

please review and thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it!


	11. Chapter 11

i don't own anything!

chapter 11

Peeta's POV

I see her walking towards me, ' fuck, she looks good' I thought to myself. She's killing me in that dress. The way the neckline leaves just enough cleavage, the way it hugs her curves. 'Damn' she has red lips, all I want to do right now is drape her over my shoulder and run back to the penthouse. But I know that wont be happening, we're not really on good terms. We haven't spoken since the hospital. I went through Jo to set up a joint account for the twins. I wanted them to be able to have all they needed just in case. Jo never told me what she thought about it, she never tells me anything about Kat and I never ask. No sense in torturing myself. The first year was the hardest, I drank a lot. Jo took a liking at calling me Haymitch jr. I didn't care, hell I really didn't give two fucks about anything anymore. I was mad, heartbroken and confused all the same time. I loved this girl, no not loved, lets face it I love this girl but she broke me. How do I just forget that and move on. I could see glimmer becoming fed up with me but like I said I didn't care. She spent her time complaining, shopping and clubbing. I found out later on that she was banging Wolf, my producer every chance she got. I wasn't mad, I was a bit relieved now she could go and spend his money. The second year I drunk as much, but I was bitter, really really bitter. I would hear Jo and Annie on the phone and I knew it was hear. They didn't seem like they were trying to cheer her up so I assume she was happy. Happy without me, she probably threw a fucking party when I left. I know I left her, but a part of me wondered what it would have been like if I had stayed. Would we have become my parents, what type of father could I have been for them. I didn't matter I had missed their biggest milestones already. No doubt she hated me for that. I never called or wrote. I've never even asked for a picture. I hate myself. " eyes up Mellark" she says breaking me from my trance just in time to inhale the sweet smell of strawberries as she walks pass me. ' damn you Mellark' I say to myself. Now I see, she's doing this shit on purpose, trying to get all hot and bothered so she can crush me again. if thats what she wants but two can play that.

I get myself together and turn in the direction she went. She stands beside the entrance of the restaurant talking to Jo and gale. I stride slowly over to her and place my hand at the small of her back. Her breath hitches and I lean in close enough so that my lip light brush the shell of her ear. " you look really beautiful tonight ms. Everdeen" I whisper. My tongue lightly trace the shell of her ear and then I place a slow tender kiss on her earlobe. I see her chest rising and falling rapidly and she leans her head back a little to give me better access. I've got her exactly where I want her. I slowly pull back and brush my hand over her ass before turning and heading inside. I hear her growl and i snicker to myself. Not a moment later do they come in and the waiter is showing us to a v.i.p. room in the back. being famous has its perks. This way we won't be bothered with autographs and pictures while we eat.

Annie and Finn are the first to choose their seats at the end across from one another. Jo and gale take the other end and leave me and Katniss to sit in the middle across from each other. She avoids my eyes and I keep mine in my lap trying to avoid her boobs. Thankfully the waiter comes and takes our drinks and puts appetizers out, compliments of the chest, again with the perks. " so Kat you never got to tell me how the nuggets are" Finn says. Everyone at the table falls silent and Katniss' eyes flicker toward me. I look down and pick at some fried shrimp looking thing. " there good, starting preschool in the fall" she says. My eyes fly up to see her grays staring right at me. It's a shame really, there 3 and getting ready to go to preschool and I don't know anything about them. I don't even know there names. I feel like the biggest dip shit on the planet. " wow preschool already, I've got to get out here and see them more often. I mean there all I hear about when gale and Jo come back from visiting" Finn says. "Yeah their something, they keep me really busy" she says.

I slowly get up and excuse myself from the table, this all becoming a bit too much. I walk outside into the alley beside the building trying to calm myself down. First seeing her practically knocked the wind out of me and Then Finn just had to bring up the topic of my kids. This is probably just some ploy to get me to feel like shit, to feel even worse than I already do for not being there. " Peet!" Finn calls jogging toward me. " not now Finn, I need some time". He huff and shakes his head " you've had three years Peeta, to be honest out of the three of us I figured I'd be the shitty baby daddy who whores around. You've always had your head on straight. I don't know all thats happened between you and Kat but I do know those kids need a father and if your to stupid to do it, some one else will. And I'm not to sure playing stupid games that involve feeling up your baby momma the first time you see her in three years is the way back to her heart". I shove my hands into my pockets. I'm irritated, I didn't ask for Finns opinion but a small part of me is glad he cares. " I never said I wanted her back Finn". He laughs " you didn't have too Peet". I scowl as we head back into the restaurant.

After dinner Finn convinces us to go out to one of the clubs nearby. I didn't think Katniss would go, clubs were never her thing but I guess the Katniss with three glasses of wine in her disagrees. We all get in and the club gives us another VIP room with four free bottles of ciroc on the house. After two shots Annie and Jo drag a tipsy Kat on the dance floor. I start taking shot after shot trying to get a buzz myself. It takes a while now. When I look back to the girls I notice gale and Finn have joined them leaving Katniss alone with some frat boy. He's got his hands on her waist trying to grind into her. I'm off my feet in a second and stride over her. I tap the boy over the shoulder and motion for me to cut in. The boy immediately recognizes me and moves to the side grinning. I take his place behind Katniss and sway with her to the music. She grinds her hips back against me and I bite back a moan. We continue dancing this way with my hand roaming and possessively claiming her.

It's not until her hands fly up into my hair does she notice its me dancing with her. She turns around and glares at me through her glassy eyes. She goes to walk of but I grab her wrist pulling her to me. My lips crash into hers and my other hand cups the back of her neck to hold her there. She tenses and pulls back roughly. I move in to kiss her again and I'm met with a slap in the face. I cup my cheek and she turns for the exit. " shit" I say. Next thing I know Jo is in my face " what the fuck did you do?". I rub my hands over my face and head to the exit. I jog to the parking lot just in time to see her open her car door. " Katniss!" I yell. She whips her head around " go away Peeta, I mean it". I jog over in time to hold her door open. " give me your keys, your drunk. Come back on the tour bus with us". I say. " hell no! You think just because I'm drunk were gonna fuck. I know how your sick ass game goes Peeta. I'm not one of those hoes you parade around" she slurs. " I wasn't trying to sleep with you Katniss. I just want you to get home safely" I plead. " stop it, stop pretending you care when you actually hate me. Just leave me alone, I'll be fine". I huff " at least let me call you a cab" I say. She shakes her head no " no Peeta, I already call my boyfriend, he'll be here soon". Boyfriend? She's dating? " your dating someone?". She nods her head and I clench my jaw. She starts laughing " your jealous, Peeta fucking Mellark is jealous!". I scowl " I'm not jealous, I just don't think it's smart to have some guy in and out of the twins lives". That was rude and uncalled for and it wasn't even meant for her to hear but I know she does when I'm rewarded with another slap. " this coming from a dead beat with a drinking problem. Don't ever fucking comment on my parenting skills or my kids" she says. " their my kids two Katniss". She laughs dryly " providing the other half of their genes doesn't make you a father, it just makes you a damn good sperm donor". I feel my chest tighten. She's right, I've done nothing worthy of the title and now she's got some new ass filling my place.

Just as I'm about to apologize a red Viper dart comes barreling around the lot. Katniss stands and grabs her purse off the seat locking her doors. " I'll have Jo bring it by tomorrow" I offer. " don't do me any favors Peeta, I'll call her myself". I nod and a ken looking guys steps out the car. He looks at me with wide eyes and then back to Katniss. For a second I thought we were about to fight or something until he holds out his hand " Peeta Mellark right, from D12?". I smile and shake his hand. Obviously she hasn't told him who I really am " uh yeah, I just wanted to make sure she was ok getting home". He nods and helps Katniss in the car. Then ask for an autograph and picture. I thought it was pretty fucking awkward and really wanted to punch the shit of of him but he was innocent in this. I watched as the tail lights disappeared and I felt like she was leaving me all over again.

Katniss POV

The next day I wake up wrapped in Cato's arms " morning" he says looking down at me. I smile as best I can " morning". I recall all of last night events and remind myself to punch Jo, she promised no drama. I recall the dinner, club, dancing and then the kiss. When I found out it was Peeta that I was dancing with I was beyond pissed. I was already still fuming from him beating me at my own game but this pushed it over the edge. How dare he think he would actually get lucky just because we were a little drunk. " you hungry?" He ask pulling me from my thoughts. " as long as it includes aspirin and pancakes" I say. He smiles and nods moving from the bed. I brush my teeth and shower before calling and checking in on prim and the twins. I don't rehash anything to her yet, I don't want to make my headache worse. I agree to come get them at 1 and then hang up. Breakfast was quiet as it usually is without the twins. " so, it was cool meeting Peeta Mellark last night right?" Cato says making conversation. " yeah, um I guess, I'm not really a big fan-". " are you kidding. Their musics pretty awesome. At least that's what the interns tell me." He says. I give him a tight smile and tell him I'm getting ready so I can go pick the kids up. Which is his cue to make himself disappear. I'd rather not talk about how awesome Peeta is right now. I'm sure his opinion would quickly change if he knew he's the twins father and that he kiss me last night. I throw on some jeans and purple T-shirt. I slide my feet into my sandals.

As I open the door I see Peeta with his fist raised to knock. I furrow my brows " what are you doing here and how did you know where I live?". Before he can answer Cato comes round the corner and takes in the scene. " babe? Why is Peeta Mellark at your front door?". I stand there in between them panic beginning to rise in my chest " I'm here to see my kids" Peeta says matter of factly. Cato's brow furrow and he looks to me " kids?". I swallow hard and nod " Cato, this is Peeta Mellark, my ex, father of my twins". His eyes go wide and he keeps looking from me to Peeta. Then he walks out without a word. I see Peeta smirk and chuckle. I shove him back closing and locking my door behind me. " your such an ass Peeta" I say walking pass him toward the stairs. He follows me out " Katniss, I really did come here to see the kids". I stop and turn to him " why now? Why come and see them now? You've had three fucking years Peeta. Is it because of Cato, you think he's taking your place? You forfeited that spot when you left with that skank bitch glimmer. You didn't care then why care now?".

I wait for him to respond but he doesn't. I sigh and return to my journey down the stairs. I hear his heavy feet not to far behind me and speed up. " Katniss!" He calls. " I don't want to hear it Peeta, go back LA". I hear his steps become closer and closer and before I know it he's whipping by me. He stops at the bottom and blocks me off " I'm sorry" he pants. I narrow my eyes at him " I'm not the one you should say sorry to, this isn't about us anymore. I have two tiny fragile hearts to look out for. If I let you see them, whose to say you won't leave us again. You'll have to leave again soon and I can't have you breaking their hearts". He sighs " I don't have all the answers Kat, I don't know what will happen six months from now but what I do know is I want to be part of my children's lives. I've fuck up and I wanna fix it. I'm not asking for you to love me or to leave what's his face. I'm just asking to get to know my kids and for them to get to know me, as their father. Please?". I search his eyes and for the first time I can see the earnest Peeta shining through. I smile " so this really isn't about me?" I ask. He shakes his head no " no I just want to be there for my kids. Really I promise no funny business" he says holding his hands up in defeat. I nod " fine, but I don't want that bitch around my kids Peeta". He looks confused for a second and then starts laughing " Katniss, glimmer and I broke up like two years ago, I'm single". Damn now I feel stupid. " when can I meet them?" He continues. I pull my bottom lp into my mouth and began chewing. " ok, kat if we're going o be friends or co parents, your going to have to stop doing that. It's one of the reasons I fell for you..." He trails off. I press my lips into a tight line trying o ignore his lady statement " I'm on my way to pick them up now, if you want to meet for ice cream after". He's eyes brighten and he nods yes. I give him a small smile moving around him. " Kat" he says loosely grabbing my hand " thank you, this really men's the world to me. I'll try not to disappoint you or them". I nod once and retract my hand from his grasp. I don't want to admit it to myself but I miss the feeling of his touch. I miss those magical hands.

As I pull into Haymitch's I start to feel ill. Now I would have to explain this to my kids. How do I even do that. Do Introduce him as their father, or a friend or a special friend. I hit my head on the wheel several times before getting out. " hey hey!" I yell walking in the door. I here squeals followed by two tiny bodies running out the living room. " momma!" They shout and envelope both my legs into tight hugs. I giggle and bend down to lavish hugs and kisses on them both. After violet leads the way back into the living room while I hold Charlie into a tight hug. I see prim cleaning up toys and games and instruct the twins to help. " so how'd it go, you didn't say much over the phone so I figured it was big" prim says. I know she probably knows something, Peeta has always kept in contact with her. He would text her birthday wishes for the twins. It only angered me, why couldn't he just call and tell them hisself. " well the dinner started out awkward, so I got buzzed. The club was fine until I got tipsy and started dancing with a guy and then it turned out to Peeta, who then kissed me. I slapped him twice and he meet Cato. Then this morning he showed up as we were walking out the door. Cato found out who Peeta really is and stormed out. Then Peeta practically begged me to meet the twins and now we have an ice cream date". She smiles " a date?". I roll my eyes " seriously out of all that your stuck on the date part and its not even a date with me. He's meeting his kids". She scoffs " yeah ok Kat". I shoot her a pointed look and she backs off. I call the twins over so I can get his god awful conversation over with. " so um, you guys are going to meet a special person today". They're eyebrow raise " we are? Is it a ninja turtle?" Charlie ask. " no uh it's not a ninja turtle. He's your dad" I say. They both look confused " you know kinda like master splinter is to the ninja turtles" I say. They smile widely and nod. " are we going now mommy?" Violet ask. I nod " yes, we're going to meet at sweet frog but you have to finish helping auntie prim clean up and give her big hugs and kisses. They do as their told and gather the bags so we can go. I put fresh clothes on them and braid violets hair back similar to mine and thank prim. She waves us off as we back out and head down the street.

We pull into the parking lot and I nervously look around for Peeta. He's leaning on the front of some kind of black infinity truck running his hand through his hair. He clutches two gift bags in the other one. The twins unstrap themselves from carseats and I nervously get out and open the door. I look over to Peeta and notice he's spotted us. He looks frozen and unsure of what to do so I take the twins hands and we walk over towards him. We stop in front of him and he straightens himself out. " hey" I offer. "H-h- hey" he stutters. I stand there waiting for him to make a move but he doesn't. " whats wrong Peeta, I thought you wanted this?". He leans in just as he did last night and my breath hitches " I do Kat, I really do but I don't know their names and I want to do this right." he whispers. I nod trying not to be affected and he pulls back smirking " Peeta this is Violet Ann Everdeen and Charles Anthony Everdeen or just Charlie for short". He gives me a lopsided grin before bending down. " hi, guys. I'm Peeta. You can call me dad or just Peeta If you want". Violet looks up to me " mommy he has my eyes" she said in awe. I smile back and nod. She turns back to Peeta " are you really my dad? Like the ninja turtles?". Peeta looks up at me with a questioning and face and I laugh. " uhh sure, if you want me to be". She nods and grins. Peeta turns his attention to Charlie " how about it little man, can I be your ninja turtle dad too" Peeta ask. Charlie scowls " I'm not little. Mommy said I'm a big boy now!". Peeta looks at him with wide eyes and then up at me. I bend down to Charlie " Charlie daddy didn't mean it that way, he knows your a big boy right daddy?" I say looking to Peeta. He nods but Charlie still seem upset.

Peeta hands him one of the gift bags. He hesitantly takes it and reaches in. He pulls out a plush Raphael from the ninja turtles. He beams at Peeta jumping up and down " mommy look, look what I got". I smile and nod at him. " hey what about me?" Violet says pouting. Peeta quickly hands her the other bag and she pulls out the micheal Angelo plush. She to my surprise hugs Peeta and kisses his cheek. Peeta stands and I see him discreetly wipe a tear away. " so are we gonna get some ice cream or what?" He says. The twins squeal in excitement. Violet pulls Peeta toward the door and I grab Charlie. We each take turns helping the kids get ice cream and topping before finding a seat. the kids sit on the bench and Peeta and I take up the chairs. While the kids are busy demolishing their ice cream Peeta leans over " thank you, for this". I nod not really knowing what to say. After I left the hospital it was never my intention to keep him away. When I was mad I lied and told myself this was what I wanted but seeing him with them is different. He belongs with them and they belong with him. after we're finish Peeta starts taking a million pictures. Ones of the twins together and I take pictures of him with the twins. Then i see the kids start yawning. "okay two more" he says. He sit close by me and turns his cap backwards " say cheese miss Everdeen" he say kissing my cheek and snapping the picture. Before he pulls away he whispers " this is how it should be. I'm so sorry I didn't fight for it". He then scoops up violet and Charlie " will you be in this one with us?". Like a fool I look into those sparking blue eyes and melt " fine". He beams at me and I lean in. He raises his phone and snaps one perfect picture. We all look happy and like we belong together. " damn" I scold myself. Every time I try and get away he pulls me right back in. I am so fucked!

please review! I really like reading your comments :-)


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own anything! Thanks for reading :-)

Peeta's POV

After the night I just had I felt untouchable. Those kids are amazing. violet looked so much like Katniss except for her eyes, those are all me. Charlie definitely took after me with the hair and jawline but his eyes and scowl belong to kat. I was so nervous they were going to hate me. Finn was right they do need a father and I think I'm ready to be just that. When I agreed to whole MTV thing I had every intention on staying away, letting her live peacefully. But when Jo invited her to dinner, I saw her and i feel like i was in that mall again, blinded by the goddess before me. I thought maybe we could fix it, maybe we could talk it out or something. But no she told me she had a boyfriend. In that moment I wanted to strangle whoever it was. She was mine. But then the smart side of my brain reminded me that I had left her with two kids to raise for glimmer and she had every right to move on. I couldnt get mad. she was starting to replace me and there was nothing I could do about it. Those kids were gonna call him daddy one day. he was going to get to cheer at the soccer games and go to all the school plays. He was going to fill the spot I abandoned . I was such a stupid ass for staying away so long. I could have stayed and worked it out with Katniss instead of running off like a wounded animal. I wasn't thinking with brain, I was let my broken heart lead the way and it told me to run. I really fucked things up with her but I wanna fix it. I want her to love me, i want my kids to love me ,I want my family. now i just have to fight for it. I had to be a father to those kids, and i had to show Katniss she can trust that I won't leave and run away.

" hey Mellark, where you been buddy!" Finn yells from the couch as I walk in. " I was out with Katniss and the twins. She invited me to get ice cream with them". Finn gapes at me. I nod. " I'm going to fight for her Finn, I need them. I have too. I know she won't admit it now but she needs me too" I say. He gives me a lopsided grin " what about her boy toy?". I shake my head " I'm not worried about doctor mc stuffins. He'll get the picture soon". He nods " just be carful Peet, I would really hate for either you or her to get hurt again and that seems to a pattern for you two. She's not the same girl and your not the same guy.". I nod " i know finn but i know we belong together. i love her and i know she loves me still, what we had doesn't just go away". He nods and i stand up patting his back on the way to my room. I need to figure out how I'm going to win my family back.

Katniss POV

As I pull into the parking space outside my condo I'm greeted by Cato leaning against his car. Damn I was hoping he would stay mad until tomorrow. I had actually had a great time with Peeta and now as i look at him all I feel is guilt. I roll down my car window and get his attention " what are you doing here?". He sigh " can we talk a minute?". I look from his pleading eyes back to the tiny sleeping people in the back and then nod " yeah, just um help me with them". He nods and takes Charlie from his seat while grab violet silently walking up and into the condo. " just lay him down on his bed I'll be in there to change him in a sec" I say pointing down the hall. I walk to the adjacent room and change Violet in her brave princess night gown and undoing her braid. I lift her and slide back the blanket to tuck her in. " Goodnight baby girl"i say and kiss her cheek. I then move to Charlie's room. I tug on his ironman pjs and tuck him in just as I did violet.

When I'm finish I find Cato sitting at the kitchen table with his elbows on his knees. " so what'd you wanna talk about". I say taking a seat next to him. Even though i already know how this is going to go. His head pops up " uh, i tried to call you-". " my phone is on vibrate, sorry. I haven't checked since I left prim". I say cutting him off. He nods " so Peeta Mellark huh?" I nod and he continues " I should have known. I kept wondering why he was waiting with you. I chalked it to him being a nice guy. He probably thought I was an idiot". I'm not sure what to say so i just stay quite. "were with him? Just now I mean" He says. I pull my bottom lip through my teeth and nod. " but its not like your thinking. He just wanted to meet the twins. We took them for ice cream. he just asked to spend some time with them and i couldn't deny him that". He looks at me like I've grown six heads " Yes you could have, Or did you forget he left you. You don't owe him anything, let alone time with them he doesn't deserve!" he yells. " keep your voice down" I hiss pointing toward to hallway. " and yes he left but everyone makes mistakes. Trust me I've made my own". He shakes his head " I'm sure whatever you've done doesn't compare".

I lean back in my chair and fold my arms " your right, both offenses are pretty equal". " whatever but I don't trust him. Whose to say this isn't just some act to get you back" He says. " you don't have to trust him, I do". I try and avoid the accusation of Peeta wanting me back. He sighs " well I'm the closes thing they have to a father-". "Your not their father Cato" I say cutting him off. His jaw tightens " I could be, if you'd let me. I could be a better father to them. Haven't I been good to you. This is like our first fight and its only because of him. He doesn't deserve them". I lean forward shaking my head " your not their father, they already have a father. I thought I made that clear when we started this whole thing". He stands and makes his way in front of me " you did and I'm in it for the long haul, or else I wouldn't be here putting up with this shit" he's beginning to get down on one knee. " Cato, stop! Just stop. I'm not in it for the long haul, I never was. I thought we were both on the same page" I say putting my head in my hands. Last thing I need is another desperate half ass proposal. " I don't think we should see each other anymore" I say quietly. He straightens himself out " you love him don't you?" He says and i see all the pain flooding his eyes. " no, I don't know, maybe. But that has nothing to do with you. Relationships aren't really my thing" I tell him with a sad smile. He nods unconvinced and takes his keys out of his pocket and heads for the door "don't let him hurt you again".

The next day I wake to a thumping at the door. I peel myself from comfort and head for the door. I look through my peep hole and see Peeta and his mop of blonde hair. I fluffy my hair a little and wipe the sleep from my eyes before cracking open the door. " hey um Peeta, what are you doing here". He smiles and holds up a large bag bakery bag " Ive come to bring you guys breakfast. Only if you'll have me of course?". I smile and nod slightly. I open the door fully so he can come in and then lock it behind him. turning back from the door i see Peeta staring at me with wide eyes "your seriously trying to kill me aren't you". I follow his gaze and see I still have on the cami and tiny boy shorts I wore to bed last night. Now I'm grateful the twins didn't crash my bed this morning. I was tired from last night I just grabbed whatever was on top in the dresser. " shit, sorry. I'm uh I'm gonna go change" I say trying to stretch the shorts. Peeta chuckles " no by all means leave it on, you look great". I flip him off and head back in my room to change. I grab some black yoga pants and a heavy tank top. I pull my hair into a sloppy bun and meet Peeta back in the living room.

" what time do they usually get up" he ask. " usually they'd be up around 8 but they were pretty worn out last night so they might sleep till 10". He nods and then picks up the picture of me and the twins the day we came home. " when was this taken?" He ask, his voice cracking. " day after you left, they released me. Jo came and got me". He nods and turns to me " I really am sorry Kat, I'm such a dumbass, I shouldn't have pressured you like that. I was just so caught up in the moment, I wanted you to know how I felt and I didn't want to lose you again. In the time that you were gone I had held on to that hope, that maybe you love me too. That maybe I had done something to make you leave and you'd some how come back to me. I don't know. I was just really mad. I felt like I gave it my all and got nothing back. I didn't want to become my parents. I didn't want you to settle and then resent me and I didn't want to resent you for not loving me. I didn't want my kids to grow up like that, with two people who hated each other. Does any of this make sense? I know its no excuse but I guess I'm asking for forgiveness?".

I stand there blinking for a second, trying to take it all in. What do I say to that, how am I suppose to react. I really just want to wrap my arms around him and hug him until all our hurt and pain melts away. " Kat?" Peeta's voice bringing me back, " uh yeah, ok". He looks confused " ok what?". " ok ill forgive you" I say shrugging. "Just like that?" He say skeptically. I smile and nod. " so where does that leave us?" He says quietly. This was the question I was hoping to avoid " I don't know Peeta. I haven't gotten that far. forgiveness was easy, you forgave me once and now I'm returning the favor. But I don't know where we stand. I think too much has happened between us, we're no good for each other. And whose to say six months down the road you have to leave for another tour or decide this all to much and leave again. I don't know if I could take that". He nods rubbing is face in his hands " listen Kat you can trust me. If I ever leave again its because I taking you with me". I see the earnest smile on his face and I know he means it but that leant solve he problem. " it's not just us anymore Peeta, we have two small children. We just up and leave like last time". He clenches his jaw and I can see he's becoming frustrated.

I'm using every excuse to why we can't be together and it frustrates the hell out of him. " I'm not leaving Katniss" he says evenly. " yeah Everyone also said you weren't the dead beat type but look how that turned out" I mumble. Hurt immediately registers on his face and wish I could stuff the words back in my mouth. That was really uncalled for. " I thought I was forgiven" he says. I sigh " you are, it's just hard to forget". He nods and takes my hands in his " I don't have a clue about how I'm going to win you back but I just want you to know that I'm fighting. I'm fighting for you and them. I need you and I know you need me, you just don't want to admit it". I don't have time to respond before his lips are on mine. It's nothing like the forced drunken kiss at the club, no this kiss is sweet and tender. It's almost feels like the old us, full of love and hope. "mommy?". I immediately pull away and see Charlie and Violet standing there looking at us with confused faces. I'm mortified, how do I even explain this? I turn to Peeta and he's a panicked nervous wreck. Obviously I will have to take this one. " um, hey munchkins, are you hungry? Daddy brought breakfast" I say trying to distract them from asking any questions. Hopefully the food wood distract them enough that they forget the whole thing.

After breakfast Peeta stayed and played with the twins, at their request, while awkwardly cleaned and worked around them. I didn't know how to act around Peeta right now. I don't know how to feel about all this. I mean its only been like 3 days. Did I even want him? Yes. No. Maybe? I don't know. My brain tells me hell no and my heart says fuck it, live a little. I hear my phone start ringing and judging by the Kesha ringtone I know its either Annie or Jo. "Hey hey"I say into the phone. " hey Kat. What are you up to today?" Annie says. I scrunch my face a little. I didn't really have anything to do until Peeta showed up. But I wasn't sure how long he was staying. " um I don't know, Peeta kind of showed up earlier and I don't know when plans on leaving". " oh ok, well Jo and I were wondering if you wanted to get brunch with us. I'm sure Peeta wouldn't mind sitting with the kids or just Charlie. You can bring Vi and well make it a girls day" she chirps. " oh um, i don't know charlie just meet Peeta and he doesn't really warm up to stranger this fast. plus i wouldn't want to tie up Peeta's day". she sighs " come on Kat, we've missed you and I'm sure you could really use a girls day. plus charlie is Peeta's son and he needs guy time". I take her theory in consideration, it does make sense and I could use a girls day. I've missed my best friends. " fine, I'll ask. No promises ok. I'll text you with my final answer". She squeals and says bye as we hang up.

I watch silently through the door way of Charlie's room as Peeta puts in one of the ninja turtle DVDs I bought a couple weeks ago. He then mimics Charlie's position and lays on his stomach with his head propped up by his hands. I guess Peeta isn't such a stranger anymore. He never warms to people this fast. I really hate to interrupt, they look so perfectly content. I back away slowly and grab my phone from my room to capture the moment. I return and snap the picture which gets Peeta's attention " whatcha doing?". I shrug " nothing, just capturing the moment". He looks to Charlie and smiles then back to me " am I you holding up? I didn't mean to intrude on your day". I shake my head " no , I was just about to ask you if you'd be interested in spending the day with Charlie. Jo and Annie invited me to a girls day and they said I could bring Violet". He seems shocked and then a little nervous. " but if its too much too soon, or If you have something else to do I get it, you don't have to-" I begin. He puts his hands out to stop me " no, its fine, i want you to go I was uh, I was just a little shocked you actually trust me with our kid" he says chuckling. I smile " I know your not going to hurt him Peeta. Plus he's already potty trained, walking and talking. He practically care for himself". I see a flash of sadness and regret in his eyes before he returns the smile and nods.

After getting Violet and I ready we stop by Charlie's room to say bye to the boys. I decided to put on a short simple yellow maxi dress. I left my hair down and put on light make up. I didn't want Peeta to think any of this was for him. I dressed violet in a similar yellow flower dress with matching bows at the end of each braid like I used to do for prim. " wow! My girls look beautiful. Don't they buddy" Peeta says nudging Charlie. He nods happily. Violet smiles widely and I try to ignore the stirring of heat inside at the mention of being his girl. He takes violets hand and twirls her around in circles inciting a fit of giggles. He then picks her up for a hug. without lowering violet he leans in close to me. His warm lips barely touching my cheek " you know, you wore that dress the first time I heard you sing. I think that's the day I knew you were it for me". My breath becomes unsteady and I have to blink rapidly to keep the tears at bay. Why was he telling me this? I remember that day, when I closed my eyes to sing I imagined his face, I pretended he was the only one in the room. It was the best feeling in the world, I had shared a long forgotten piece of me with him that day. He pulls back and puts violet down telling her goodbye and that he'll see her later. I hug and kiss Charlie and go over last minute rules with Peeta before making a quick exit.

When brunch is over with Annie and Jo, we head to a nail salon for manicures and pedicures. I'm really not the Girly girl type but it does feel nice to be pampered every once in a while. We get a small private room with four pedicure chairs. I sit next to Jo and violet takes the seat next to Annie, Her legs dangle from the huge chair. She was so excited, she's never had her nails painted before. I was nervous , she was only three, I didn't want her to grow up to fast. But luckily she didn't pick any outrageous color, a simple pink with little specks of glitter. I choose clear. You can never go wrong with that. Jo choose a bright neon green and Annie a deep red. It was fun and relaxing. We had comfortable conversations, so far staying away from stressful topic such as Peeta, rock bands and the public eye. I listen to violet giggle and squeal as the technicians work on her hands and feet. " so brainless. Annie told me you had a special guest. Did you let Peeta dust the cobwebs off your va jay jay" Jo says smirking. I groan, this was not something I needed right now. Although I really hadn't had sex in a long while. Between Cato's schedule and my rule about him not being in the house while the kids were there, it left very little time for extra activities. " shut up Jo. He brought breakfast and stayed for the twins". She arches her eyebrow " yeah ok, you keep believing that". I roll my eyes and go back to relaxing.

We wrap up our girls day with stopping at the mall and cupcakes from one of the stands. " momma when are we moving into daddy's castle?" Violet asked licking her cupcake. We all stop and I look at her with confusion. " Vi were not moving and daddy doesn't have a castle". She looks at me like I'm the silliest person in the room. " yes he does". I shake my head " no Vi he doesn't". There no point in saying yes, she'll actually believe it and be disappointed when she finds out its not true. " he does to mommy" she says stamping her tiny feet. I sigh and bend down to her level " violet, daddy doesn't have a castle but if you don't believe me you can ask him when we get back". I try and grab her hand. She pulls back and crosses her arms " he does to mommy, all princes have castles". I huff , this is getting ridiculous " Violet Ann, daddy is not a prince ok". She scowls much like my own and I smile. Figures she'd turn into me when she's angry. " but mommy he is a prince. I saw this morning. Daddy gave you a kiss and aunt prim said only princes can give you a kiss"she pleads. I close my eyes. Damn I knew that was coming back to bite me. I open my eyes and see Jo and Annie watching the display in amusement and glare at them both. I really want to hug and punch prim right now. How the fuck do I fix this now. " yes Vi, daddy is a prince but were not going to live in a castle". Hopefully that gets her off my back. She frowns " why?". I swear everything had to end with fucking 'why'. "Well um because daddy is a secret prince". I'm not even sure what that means but she seems to have bought it. She smiles and takes my hand putting her finger to her lips. I mimic her and we continue our way out.

When I finally carry a sleeping violet in the house I notice how quite it is. I lay violet down in my room and start to look around the house for the boys. It only takes a second for me to find them sleeping in the couch while the 4th installment of ninja turtles plays on the tv. Peeta lyes on his back with charlie on top of him with his large arms protectively holding him in place. I cover them with a fleece I keep over the love seat. i lightly push a couple of loose curls from Peeta face, lightly stroking his cheek. I've missed him and i hadn't even realized until now. i quietly back out the living room and into my own to curl up with violet.


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks for being patient and thanks for reading! Please review, I really love reading them. Your opinions matter to me :-)

I don't own anything! Reviews and criticism are always welcome. Help me get better :-D

Peeta's POV

First thing I notice before i wake is that I'm not in my room. I'm still in Katniss' condo. I hear the sounds of music coming from a distance and inhale the delicious scent of breakfast. I sit up and stretching my achy limps from sleeping on the couch. Then stand up and follow the sound of the music to the kitchen. "Your all I ever wanted...your all I ever needed...so tell me what to do now, when I want you back!" I hear Katniss sing as I lean against the arch way. She has her iPod on the counter while She faces away from me washing dishes and swaying her hips to the song I instantly recognize as N'sync's I want you back. I look over to see the twins giggling at the table. I smile and push my index finger to my lips indicating for them to be quite. I creep up behind her and place my hands on her hips and sway with her. It only takes a second for her to startle and turn around in horror. " Oh my God! Peeta what the Fu-" she clamps her hand over her mouth before she can get the word out. I try an stifle my laugh but fail miserably. She glares at me and i hold my hands up in defense " I couldn't help it, it only happens once in your life when you catch Katniss Everdeen singing and dancing to N'sync'" I chuckle. Her face and neck turn crimson and she try's to cover it with her arms. I lightly grab her wrist tugging them down " hey it's okay I'm sorry, it was great, you were great" I say trying to ease her humiliation. She just looks up and scowls. " come on, it really wasn't that bad, right guys?" I say looking over to the twins. They shake their no and smile. " see, the audience loved it". She gives me a small smile " I made breakfast". I smile widely " is that an invitation?". She rolls her eyes " Peeta, your already here. Plus the twins would really like it if you stayed for a while". I smile and arch an eyebrow " how about you, do you want me here?". She searches my eyes for a second before tearing them away and looking to the floor " I just want my kids to be happy and right now you make them happy". She passes by me and out to the living room. i hang my head down at the blatant rejection. She's not going to make this winning her back thing easy for me.

I sit at the table after making my plate and think on how I was going to go about winning her heart. " daddy where's your castle?" Violets says. I blink a few times coming out of my own thoughts " my what?". " your castle" she repeats. I look around for Kat so she can help me but then remember I'm alone " umm, I don't have a castle". Her face falls a bit and I become a little nervous that I just fucked up her childhood. " but your a prince, all princes have castles" she says. I'm sure my face is contorted into some form of confusion. I open my mouth but close it trying to figure out how to deal with this. Violet must sense my dilemma, she climbs out her seat and stands on her tippy toes and leans in close to my ears " is it because your a secret prince?" She whispers. I chuckle and shake my head. This kid has some imagination. " but you kissed momma and only a prince can kiss" she states as a matter of fact. I run a hand through my hair. Damn, Kat and I still haven't talked about that. " uh, um that's right but I'm not a prince anymore. I left my castle so I could come and spend all my time with you, mommy and Charlie". She smiles and I pull her in for a hug. I will never get tired of these hugs. I feel the guilt welling up as I think of all the things I wasn't here to explain and if I would have stayed Katniss and I kissing wouldn't need an explanation.

After breakfast I help Kat finish cleaning up the dish and putting away the leftover food while the kids play with their turtles I bought in the living room. "Hey, um, can we talk a minute?" I ask over my shoulder. She nods and leans back against the counter. I lean back against the sink and look to her "I kind of need to ask you something but I don't want you to freak out". she nods "okay". i nod back "I was going to ask you yesterday but I never got around to it". She nods and gives me an expectant look to continue. " the camera crew from MTV is suppose to come in a week and I was just wondering if it was ok for the twins to be around...and maybe you too?". I notice her bite her bottom lip hard and fidget with the end of her braid. To be honest she looks really fucking adorable. I just want to wrap my arms around her and kiss her until I'm blue in the face. " I just want everyone to know I have the most amazing kids, ya know, I wanna be able to claim them as my own". She stays silent for a while worrying her bottom lip. " that's fine Peeta, the twins I mean, your their father and I knew this would have come up eventually"she says. I nod " what about you?". She tenses up and shakes her head " I don't want to be known as your baby momma Peeta, sorry". I push myself from the sink and walk across the kitchen to her. I place my arms on either side of her and look her straight in the eyes " that's not all you are to me and you know it". She rolls her eyes " what am then Peeta? We're not married or dating. Hell I don't even know if were friends right now. We don't get along. we can barley have a conversation without hurting one another. So please tell me, what would you introduce me as? What am I to you?". " My life" I simply state. When would she realize that there is no me without her. " I would introduce you as my life, my sun, moon and stars. the reason I fucking live. Whatever you want, as long as your mine. We weren't always this fucking dysfunctional or did you forget all the good times we had, before we let all the shit take over". She puts her head down and I see her shoulders start to shake from crying. " why do you do this to me? Why won't you let me move on. I had something good you know and then you came along with your declarations of love and wanting to be a damn father. Dragging up all this shit i locked away. Why couldn't you just stay away?" She says. I close my eyes to keep my own tears at bay. "i had every intention to. but then i saw you and i saw those kids. i still fucking love you and I love those kids. I always have, I was just being a jackass. I got my heart broken and couldn't deal but I want my family back now".

I tilt her chin up so that she's looking me straight it the eyes. I see the storm in her eyes, she torn and I need to make it clear. I lean in and kiss her with everything i have in me. I start the kiss out full of passion and fire just like when we met. Melting my tongue with hers. Then I make it rough nipping, biting and sucking, showing our ups and downs. Then I end it tender, sweet and full of love, our future. I pull back and see her flush face, lips swollen and chest rising rapidly " your it for me" I whisper. She stares at me with those stormy gray eyes that make my heart burst into a million pieces. "ok" she blurts out. It takes me a second to register what she's saying " ok what?". She smiles "ok, I guess the you can tell the world were together, but we're taking this slow, really slow" she says snaking her arms around my neck. I don't suppresses the wide goofy grin plastered on my face "Really? You'll allow it?". She nods her head and I pull her closer " what about your lame ex boyfriend" I joke. She pulls back and furrows her brows " how did you know we broke up?". I raise my eyebrows " I didn't, I was joking, when did that happen". " the night we took the twins for ice cream". I can't say I'm broken up about this. He was just one more obstacle in my way. " well at least now I don't have to hire someone to take him out, ya know" I say sliding my thumb across my neck. Katniss rolls her eyes and slaps my shoulder playfully. I take out my phone and pull my Instagram account. Three years ago I could have cared less about social networking but like anyone else it has become addictive. " whatcha doing?" Kat ask trying to peak at my phone. " oh nothing, just marking my territory, ya know regular macho guy stuff ". " what?" She tries to grab my phone but I raise it above her head out of her reach pressing share. Only when it's done loading do I bring it down and hand it to her. She looks down at the picture of all four of us at sweet frog I just shared with probably half million people. " Peeta! What did you just do?". I shrug and take the phone back " wow already 390 likes already". Her eyes go wide and start to get concerned there gonna pop out her head. "Calm down Kat, the media was bond to find out. This way they don't twist it into something it's not". She seems to visibly calm down so I take her in my arms and kiss her temple. " I need to get home...I haven't showered since yesterday and these clothes are starting to itch". She chuckles and takes my hand to lead me out. I tug her hand and she spins back around "come with me?" I ask her. She gives me a confused look " what?". I smile " back to the penthouse, i could get changed and we could hangout and catch up with the group". She smiles and nods her head. She turns and tries to lead me out again and I dig my heels in the floor " now what?". I smile and pull her back to me " are we good?" I know she doesn't fully trust me and I'm not sure where her heart stands but I just need to know if I have a chance. She cups my cheek and places a quick chaste kiss on my lips "were good..for now" she teases. I smirk and let her lead me out into the living room.

When I got home I took a shower and changed into some jeans and a white T-shirt. Finn and Annie took the twins down to the pool. It's the only thing they talked about when Kat told them they were coming too. Gale and Jo were out when we got there so who knows where they are. Kat and I were on the couch. It started out innocent with us just watching some lame show on tv, while she rested her head on shoulder. Then we somehow ended up with her in my lap kissing and not long after that I ended up hovering over her with her legs wrapped around me and our tongues fighting for dominance. I pull her bottom lip between my mine and suck while my hands snake their way up her shirt stoping at the underwire of her bra. She lets out a soft moan while simultaneous pushing me back. She's panting and gasping for air, keeping me at arms length. I sit up and she props herself up on her elbows " what's wrong" I ask catching my breath as well. She shakes her head " we're going to fast Peeta". I smirk and trap her placing my arms on either side of her head " then I guess well just have to slow it down". I start to put slow wet kisses on her jaw leading to the place behind her earlobe. I continue down until I get to her pulse point and suck it knowing what it'll do to her. She arches her back mumbling something like 'not fair'. I chuckle and she makes a weak attempt to stop me. " let me take you out tonight?" I whisper against her skin. My question shocks her a little but she recovers quickly. " like a real date?" She ask. I nod rubbing my cheek against the skin above her breast " yeah a real date. You know, what normal couples do" I say chuckling. She laughs and swats away the hand that was creeping back up her shirt. I pretend to pout and she laughs " you know Charlie does that exact same pout and it doesn't work on him either". I laugh and we sit up just in time for Finn and Annie to come back with the twins. " I hope you two were behaving" Annie says with a knowing smile. Finn smirks at me and shakes his head. I flip him off and Katniss scowls and points to the twins eyeing us. I mouth a sorry and smile sheepishly at her. I guess censoring myself is gonna take some getting use to.

After lunch I sent Kat and the twins home with Annie and Jo. She needed to get ready and I needed to figure out exactly what I was going to do for this spur of the moment date. I knew I had to make it big, like I had actually thought it through. I needed to her to see just how serious I was. I needed to make a lot of calls.

Katniss POV

When we got back from the penthouse and going to see Haymitch for a couple hours to drop the kids off. Jo helped Annie and I tried to find something for me to where tonight. I had no idea what he had planned and I was started to get frustrated I didn't know whether to dress up or go with the casual look. I never cared about clothes any other time. Peeta always brought out that girly side of me. " Katniss, relax. Why don't you just text Peeta and ask" Annie said nonchalantly. Of course I had an "a duh" moment, that was the smart thing to do. I quickly grabbed my phone and text Peeta asking what my attire should be. " your love him, don't you" Annie said. I looked up at her and gave her a small smile and nod. I knew I still loved him but I wasn't just going to run back in his arms after all that happened. I had to be smart this time, for the twins sake. Even though Peeta had this way of making me feel like a silly 19yr old girl again, drunk on love and clueless. I had to at least try and be smart even though He had always had my heart and always will even though I tried to convince myself otherwise, it was always his.

The ding from my phone brings me back from memory lane and I see Peeta's name across the screen with a text saying to dress formal. My heart skipped at beat until panic set in. " Annie what the hell is semi formal?". She chuckled and made her way over to my closet. She started pulling clothes I didn't even remember I had. Prim had gone over board for Christmas, she told me I dressed like a hobo and that I should have more date night wear. I kindly stuffed it all in the back of my closet never to resurface again, until now I guess. Annie picks through and makes scrunchy faces until she comes across one and squeals yes. She holds the dress up to me and smiles widely " Katniss, this is perfect". I smile and take a good look at the dress. It's short with a deep plunging. V neck. It's a solid nude color with black lace over the body and arms. Putting it up to me again I see it stops mid thigh. Annie pull down some black heels that look like death traps but I wasn't going to complain, I wanted to look nice tonight. Annie instructed me to go get a shower while she laid everything out and switched my purse to a nude clutch.

After my shower and changing into my dress Jo and Annie did my hair and make up. I had a neutral face aside from the red lips. Annie assured me it drove Peeta mad the night we went to dinner. Which prompt Jo to leave my hair down in soft curls framing my face, knowing he loved it that way. I stood up from the vanity in the bathroom in took in my whole appearance. I looked like an upgrade of myself, I actually like it. It's a nice change from the kid stained clothes and braid. " well damn I guess someone's getting laid tonight" Jo said. I gaped at her " jo, I'm not sleeping with Peeta tonight. What kinda girl do you think I am, it's the first date of our fresh start". She smirks " Kat, you guys were way pass first date when you decided to have sex at a party with like 300 other people present". Annie tries to hide a laugh and flip them both off smiling. Just then I hear a knock on the door. Jo and Annie look to me before the take off running to the door. I figure I give them a few minutes to grill him and to try and shake my nerves.

When i walk out I see Peeta standing there laughing at something Jo said looking absolutely appetizing. He has a gray shirt rolled up just under the elbow with nice black slacks. I can tell he shaved and tried to tame his hair. I smile and make my way over to him. He meets my eyes and I have to bite back a laugh at the way his face contorts as his eyes drink me in. When I reach him He leans down and gives me a kiss on the cheek and whispers "beautiful" in my ear. He smells great, like vanilla and cinnamon. I almost feel light headed, he's like my own personal heroin. I smile again and take his hand in mine. We say goodbye and told them where they could find my spare key to lock up. We walk down and out the building only to be met buy a black 2013 Rolls Royce Bentley phantom. I look at it wide eyed and gaping, while Peeta smirks. A man dressed in a black suit equipped with an ear piece and shades stands holding open the back passenger door "Mr. Mellark, Ms. Everdeen". Peeta nods and helps me into the seat and climbs in after me. I don't why but I get the feeling this only the tip of the ice burg .

The ride over to wherever we're going is comfortable. The windows are tented black so you can't see squat and Peeta isn't giving any hints. It's no a long ride because after about ten to fifteen minutes we arrive. The door opens and Peeta gets out first to help me. I immediately recognize the building. " Peeta what are we doing at the penthouse?" I ask a little disappointed. He smiles and extends his hand for me to take " just trust me ok?". I nod and grab hold his hand weaving our fingers together. He leads us through the main level to the restaurant in the back. I had come here once before with Jo on one of her visits. It was really pretty in the daytime with it being surrounded by windows, even the doors. But now all the windows and doors had the shades down like they were closed. Peeta put his hands over my eyes and lead me through the door. Once he let go I blinked a couple times to regain my focus and gasped at what I saw. The tables had been cleared except one lonely table with pink, white and roses scattered around it. The room was candle lite and soft contemporary jazz played through the room. I was on the brink of tears, no one had ever done anything like this for me. " do you like it?...if you don't we can go somewhere else, it's just I wanted tonight to be special and intimate" Peeta rambled. I stopped him putting my finger to his lips " I love it". He let out a breath of relief and smiled.

We sat down to full four course meal of stuff cheese puffs for an appetizer. We followed that with an amazing lamb stew with dried plums. Then we shared a plate of tiramisu. I was so stuffed and the one and half glass of wine I had didn't help. Our conversation was light, we stayed away from heavy topics like our past and how long this would last before Peeta had to go back to being a rock star, so we just focused on the twins or how amazing the food was. Then out of nowhere Peeta stood up and extended his hand to me " dance with me?". I took his hand as he lead us to the open floor. I put my arms around his neck and his rested on my waist as we swayed to the easy sounds of Norah Jones's come away with me. I rested my head on Peeta's shoulder and closed my eyes taking in the moment with just the two of us. " your it for me too you know, you always have been" I say after a while. He stops dancing and leans back searching my eyes. "what are you saying Katniss?" He says a hesitant. I reach up and pull his lips to mine melting our mouths together, burying my hands in his hair as he lets out a groan. I make sure my tongue drags across the roof of his mouth before I pull back " I'm saying that I love you Peeta, I'm sorry I couldn't say it before but I'm saying it now". He looks like he's blinking back his own tears pulling me into a tight hug. that's when I notice the piano sitting on the stage. He loosens his grip on me and I pull him toward the stage. He looks confused as I sit him beside me at the piano. " I wanna play you something". His eyebrows shoot up to his hair line " I didn't know you played". I smile and turn to start playing.

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me._

_I still feel your touch in my dream._

_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why_

_Without you it's hard to survive._

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling._

_And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly._

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last._

_Need you by my side._

_'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static._

_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky._

_Can't you hear my heart beat so..._

_I can't let you go._

_Want you in my life._

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky._

_They wipe away tears that I cry._

_The good and the bad times, we've been through them all._

_You make me rise when I fall._

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling._

_And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly._

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last._

_Need you by my side._

_'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static._

_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky._

_Can't you hear my heart beat so..._

_I can't let you go._

_Want you in my life._

After I finish the song I turn and see Peeta looking at me with a look of pure love and admiration. It makes my heart beat 100 times faster and I'm sure I have a crimson blush on my face. " wow, you've been holding out on me" he teases. I playfully try and slap his arm but he catches my wrist and pulls me close to him so he can capture my lips with his. " that was beautiful, really. I should have never left you, and I promise I'll do anything to make it up to you". He whispers against my lips and I wipe a stray tear that escaped my eye shaking my head " I don't want to talk about that, this night has been to perfect. Let's not ruin it". He nods and leans down again to kiss me. My hands once again find their home in his hair and he grip my hip pulling me into his lap. Peeta deepens the kiss plunging his tongue into my mouth. I moan and his hold on my hips tightens. I wiggle my hips a little over the hard erection he's sporting now. He groans and bites down on my lip bucking his hips up. Peeta's hand moves from my hip and plays with the zipper on the back of my dress " we can't Peeta" I pant. He face falls and I shake my head " we're still in the hotels restaurant, I don't do public sex". He chuckles and nods " ok, I have a room". I scowl " I'm not having sex with you while Finn and gale are there too". He shakes his head " no, I actually got a room, presidential suit" he says wiggling his eyebrows. " oh so you just knew you were getting lucky tonight Mellark?" I say. He smirks and shrugs " a guy can dream right?". I lean in giving him a lingering kiss, grinding down on his erection " well I guess if you want to dream, be my guess". I hop off his lap and start making my way down the stage. I take a quick look back and he's staring at me slack jawed and wide eyed. "that was cruel Everdeen" he says with a groan. I smirk " what are you gonna do about it?". Before I can do my maniacal laugh he's off the bench and down the stage steps barreling toward me. I kick my heels off and run. I mange to dodge him three times before he fakes a left and catches me, throwing me over his shoulder. I'm out breathe from both running and laughing. " alright Mellark, now that you got me, what are planning on doing with me?". I hear him chuckle " dirty dirty things ms. Everdeen. Very dirty things". I blush thinking to myself that I hope he's not kidding around. Peeta grabs my shoes and clutch still with me on his shoulder and leads us out to the elevators.

Once inside his suite he plops me down on the bed hovering over top of me " I love so much Kat, so fucking much". I smile and lean up capturing his lips with mine " I love you too". He smiled and return the kiss eagerly. I tugging at Peeta buttons so he stopped and pulled it over his head tossing it somewhere on the floor. I sit up and run my hands up and down his sculpted chest stopping at his belt buckle. " oh, no Everdeen. That has to come off first" he says point to my dress. I smirk flipping over to sitting on my knees "can you unzip me?" I say pushing my hair to one side uncovering the zipper. I crane my neck to see him moving toward me, eyes dark with lust and want. His fingers fumble with the zipper before slowly dragging it down. I hear his breath hitch as he comes to the realization I didn't wear a bra. He slowly pushes the fabric down until it reaches my hips. I stand up and let the rest fall. " beautiful" Peeta breathes. I close the distance between us and wrap my arms round his neck roughly pressing my lips to his. He lets out a groan and picks me up and I instinctively wrap my legs around his waist. He presses me against the nearest wall and attack my neck. My hands fly to his buckle and began undoing it. I drop fling it across the room and unzip his pants rubbing him through his boxers. " ah, Kat shit" he whimpers against my skin bucking his hips to meet my hand. He trails kisses down my chest before enveloping one of my awaiting nipples in his mouth. I arch into his touch meeting our cores together causing both of us to moan. He backs us up until the back of his knees hit the bed and he falls backwards with me on top of him. I capture his mouth with mine, our tongues dancing and hands roaming.

I become frustrated with all the barriers between us and climb off. I shimmy out of my last piece of clothing and Peeta seems to get the hint ridding himself from his slacks and boxers. He resumes his position on the bed and I take mine straddling him. " I need you now Peeta" I whisper grinding down flesh to flesh on him. He nods,hanging his mouth open as his face contorts in pleasure and griping my hips almost painfully. I lift my hips reaching down and grabbing a hold of Peeta lining him up with my entrance. He taps my thigh and I look down at him. " condom" is all he's able to get out. I smirk " I have an IUD, we're good". He nods and slowly sink down onto him until I'm flush against his hips. I take a minute to stretch and adjust, it's been a while and even so, I never felt this full, this good, this right.

Peeta POV

Home. It's feels just like home being inside her. Never has anyone else made me feel this amazing. I never want to be with anyone else ever again. I close my eyes and let the pleasure take over as Katniss began to rock back and forth. " oh fuck" I pant. It feels so good, too good. She looks just like a goddess moving above me, throwing her head back in pleasure, chanting my name. I know I won't last long, she feels to good and it's been too long. She leans forward capturing my lips with hers and lifting her hips up and down. I began matching her moves creating a rhythm between which has us both crying out. I feel myself getting close and snake my hand down where we're joined and rub circles on her clit. "Ahh, Peeta" I feel her tighten around me and move faster. " come with me Kat" I moan in her hair and she bites down on my shoulder as she comes exciting my own release as well. She goes limp on top of me and I wrap my jelly arms around her rolling us to our sides. " I love you Katniss Everdeen, so fucking much". She wipes my sweaty curl from my forehead " so fucking much".


	14. Author's note

I don't own any of these wonder songs!

Songs list!

**Chapter 1**

- Fall Out Boy 'where did the party go'  
- Good Charlotte 'lifestyle of the rich and famous'

**Chapter 2**

- Fall Out Boy 'alone together'  
- Fall Out Boy 'she's my Winona'

**Chapter 3**

- Anna Kendrick 'cups'

**Chapter 4**

- Fall Out Boy 'Tiffany blews'

**Chapter 7**

- Fall Out Boy 'death valley'  
- Fall Out Boy ' young volcanoes

**Chapter 13**

- Cascada 'everytime we touch' Yanou's candlelight mix

thank you everyone for reading! Please review :-D


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry for the mistake, my brain doesn't work sometimes lol

I don't own anything! Thanks for reading!

Please review, I love reading them good or bad!

Peeta POV

Ever since our date a few weeks ago things have been great between Kat and I. I mean yes we still fight but not as often. I spend most my time at her place getting to know her and kids all over again. MTV came and went thank God. It was awkward for Kat when they started asking about the chicks I've been photographed with and what not. We never had that conversation. We haven't really talked about anything really. We try and stay far away from heavy topics that would ruin us, like exes, moving, money or marriage. Basically anything to do with our past in general. When one of us slips and brings it up, it doesn't usually end well. So we focus on other things like the topic of our kids or friends. A week a go Finn planned this huge romantic dinner including the horse and carriage, fireworks and a proposal to Annie. The camera got it all and I was glad to have the focus off of me and my public problems. It was a bitter sweet moment. I was honestly happy for them but I couldn't help the pain I felt remembering my own horrible experience. That night I didn't sleep at Katniss' condo.

So now as I see her sleeping face against my chest, I smile and kiss her forehead. I never thought I get this again. It almost feels like old times, us on the road and happy. I would give anything to have that again. She stirs stretching her naked body against mine. " morning beautiful" I say. She smiles and kisses my chest before rolling over and out of bed. I pout like a five year old " where are you going?". She smiles " I'm putting clothes on before the twins come busting in here. I advise you to do the same" she says throwing my boxers at me. I rush out of bed and slip my clothes on. Katniss wants to be careful what they see, she doesn't want them to be confused or get their hopes up before we even figure out what we're doing. " what do you have plan today?" She ask. I shrug " nothing really, until later. Remember we have to do an gig at that club I told you about". She has a flash of something in her eyes but recovers before I could make out what it was "ok". I sigh and make my way over and pull her into my arms "I'm just going because I have to. Its a promotion for the concert coming up. Trust me I would rather be sitting here with you and my kids watching ninja turtles" I chuckle. She smiles and nods into my chest. " I love you Kat. Don't ever forget that". She looks up to me and gives me a quick kiss " I love you too".

After spending all day with Kat and the kids, I left around 6. I wanted to take a nap before getting ready for this club thing at ten. " hey guys mr mom finally showed up!" Gale shouts as I enter the door. " fuck you guys" I chuckle. They're always giving me shit now that I'm a family man. It's still an adjustment, but I love every minute of it. " aww don't be like that and what the fuck is that white shit on your shirt Mellark" Finn asked. I glanced down at my black t shirt and grimaced " Charlie sneezed out milk through his nose at breakfast today. I didn't have a change of clothes". They all start laughing " oh, for a minute we thought you trade Katniss for a Kyle" Jo says wiggling her eyebrows. I flip them all off own the way to my room. I drop to the bed and let sleep take me under.

Four hours later I'm in the V.I.P. room at the club. We've got complimentary bottles and random pretty girls, the usual. I try to polite but not wanting to give them any false impressions. I plan on keeping the trust Katniss and I have built. But it's hard when gale and Finn aren't helping since their girls are with them. No one would dare approach them with Jo's 'fuck off face' and the fact that Finn gropes Annie every five seconds. Kat couldn't get a sitter and I could tell she really didn't want to come anyway. I try and waste time until were due to perform posing for pictures and drinking. Finn cuts me off at three shots, not wanting me to be drunk on stage. A while later we meet up with a hip hop artist name Thresh on our label we did a collaboration with. He's performing the new single with us tonight. Thankfully he takes some of the ladies attention off of me. Even though there's this one fox faced on that just won't take the hint. " so your like the drummer right? I think drummers are so sexy" She asked, obviously drunk. Thankfully Finn gives me the signal before I have to answer. I smile my apologies and make my way down to the stage.

I take my place behind my drums and feel instantly relaxed. I listen to Finn address the crowd, getting the pumped and excited before starting the song off.

_Did-did you trip down 12 steps into Malibu_

_(Malibu, ooh, ooh, ooh,)_

_So why the hell is there a light that's keeping us forever_

_Bel Air baby, did you get dressed up?_

_Pretty pout, pout_

_(While you bottomed out out)_

_I can't stop it when there's chemicals keeping us together_

_Uh, uh, uh, I'm singing_

_Whoa, how the mighty fall_

_The mighty fall_

_The mighty fall_

_They fall in love_

_How the mighty fall_

_The mighty fall_

_The mighty fall_

_Oh how the mighty fall in love_

_Your crooked love is just a pyramid scheme_

_And I'm dizzy on dreams (and I'm dizzy on dreams)_

_But if you ask me two's a whole lot lonelier than one_

_B-baby we should have left our love in the gutter where we found it_

_(Gutter where we found it)_

_Cause you think you think your only crime is that you got caught_

_I'm singing_

_Whoa, how the mighty fall_

_The mighty fall_

_The mighty fall_

_They fall in love_

_How the mighty fall_

_The mighty fall_

_The mighty fall_

_Oh how the mighty fall in love_

_It's getting clear_

_You're never coming clean_

_So I'll lock you up inside_

_And swallow_

_Swallow the key_

Enter thresh!

_Hello?_

_Yeah I know you said not to call unless I'm dying_

_But I'm driving and I can't stop staring at my eyelids_

_But even though my eyes closed, I still see you_

_I just hope that when you see me I'm not see-through_

_You know how we do_

_Some times I swear, I need a day just for me to lay_

_With some T and A, but the way we, they way we is do deeper_

_Baby straight up chemistry DNA_

_Make me wanna give you every dollar out my B of A_

_Like, I let her climb on top_

_I'm either fuckin' or workin', so the grind don't stop_

_They say I got screws missing, well hell, only when I'm missing you_

_And hell yeah I'm a dick, girl, addicted to you_

_Whoa, how the mighty fall_

_The mighty fall_

_The mighty fall_

_They fall in love_

_How the mighty fall_

_The mighty fall_

_The mighty fall_

_Oh how the mighty fall in love_

When were done the crowd goes wild. Finn and gale start crowd surfing and thresh and I decided to do some free styling with me doing the beats and him rapping. The crowd loved it, even though we were just playing around. After I headed back up the our spot and pour a shot, I was high on adrenaline and needed to come down a few notches. My heart was racing a mile a minute. I down the shot and then lean back closing my eyes so I can get my heart rate normal. " hey there lover" a familiar voice says as I feel their weight sink down on me. I open my eyes and see glimmer smirking back at me. I try and push her off but she locks her legs around mine and grinds her hips down on me " don't be like that babe, relax, I'm sorry for that little misunderstanding we had and now that we're past it I've come to take you back. I miss you and we had such a good time together". I gape at her. This bitch is psyco, I means she's a very hot psycho but still a psycho " misunderstanding? Glimmer you fucked my boss. That wasn't a misunderstanding. I'm pretty sure you knew what you were doing". She rolls her eyes and crosses her arms over her chest " what the fuck ever Peeta. I had every right. all you did was piss and moan about your precious Katniss. And when we did fuck, you were drunk. I got tired of that shit". She got me there I wasn't the best boyfriend. I mean we smiled when we were in public, the days I wasn't to fucked up to stay in but I never gave her the treatment she really deserved. We used each other. She kept my bed warm and I financed her.

" can't we just move on from that. I want you back baby. I forgive you" she whines stroking my cheek. I laugh, she's ridiculous " I would rather cut my own hand off. I'm sorry I used you, really that wasn't fair but Im not that person anymore. I'm trying to make it work with Kat. I've got a family now and I don't want to loose them". I move her with easy off my lap and walk over to the balcony that overlooks the crowd. Watching all the drunk girls clawing their way through the crowds to get Finn and gales attention on stage. After a moment I feel her move beside me holding up two shots. " at least toast a goodbye with me" she says. Her smile is genuine, like the glimmer I saw the night I decided to move on from Katniss. Sure she had her issues but she wasn't all bad. I hesitate a little before giving her a small smile and throwing the shot back.

Next thing I know I'm waking up with a very apparent hangover. I head feels like it's going to burst and I my mouth feels like sand paper. I squint taking in my unfamiliar surroundings as some hotel room. I look around to the other side of the bed and find no one there, thankfully. I sigh a huge breathe of relief and get up slowly to look for my clothes, which I notice aren't on me. But I think nothing of it because I tend to do stupid shit when I'm drunk. After glimmer and I split I got drunk with a random chick and we ended up in a motel lobbie with pool floaties on. That made the cover of people magazine. It took two months to live that one down. I still don't know what happen that night. When I'm fully dressed I grab my phone and keys making my way out the room towards the door. " leaving without a goodbye kiss?". I stop dead in my tracks, turing around to the all to familiar voice and see glimmer with that same damn smirk from last night. " what are you doing here?" I ask. She chuckles " this is my hotel room Peeta". I close my eyes as all the relief I felt earlier washes away and the panic sets in. Last thing I remember from last night is telling her Kat and I were fixing things and she offered me a shot. " we didn't do anything last night did we?" I ask almost pleading for her to say no. " well if you count three rounds of amazing mind blowing sex as nothing then no, we didn't do anything". I start hitting my head against the nearest wall " fucking shit fuck shit fuck!".

I blew it, she'd never forgive for this. Not only did I cheat but I cheated with the one girl I'm sure Katniss hates the most. What the fuck is wrong with me. I turn to glimmer taking her shoulders in my hands, tightening my grip " I don't know how you got me here but this shit can't get out. If Katniss gets word of this Ill loose everything. I can't let that happen. Just please keep this between us" I plead with her. She glares at me " why should I help you, this doesn't benefit me at all. You get your happy ending and I get nothing but the high from a good fuck. Not a chance' you have to make it worth my while". I turn around and pace running my hands through my hair. I knew his bitch was trouble. I'm so fucking stupid " what do you want?". I'm desperate and I need her silence. Katniss will most definitely leave me and probably take my kids too. She ponders my question and then smiles " 5 grand a month". My eyes widen and my mouth drops " are you fucking kidding me?". She scoffs " I'm being nice and you can afford it. I'm not a dumb ass Peeta, you need are my demands, take it or leave". I glare at her " fine, I'll set up an account later and send you the info". I don't wait for a reply before walking out the door. It's then that I realize what hotel I'm in. This just gets better and better. I go to the elevator and push my floor to the penthouse. I can't believe I actually did that. Things were going so well' and now I've gone and fucked it up again. I didn't think I was that drunk last night, sure I had a few shots before we performed and two after. It usual takes way more than that to get me this twisted.

When I walk in the door I'm grateful everyone is either out or in their room. I go in mine and take my phone out my pocket. I have three messages from Kat, and two from Finn. I text Kat back telling her I slept in. I can't call her now, my vocie would give me away, I need to think and figure this shit out. I walk over to Finns room' knocking twice and he opens immediately. I look around for Annie but she seems to be out. " where's is everyone?" I ask. " they're out getting food". I nod and sit on his bed. "Where were you?" He ask raising an eyebrow. I avoid his eyes " I uh got a room and crashed last night. I was too fuck up to make it up here". He nods but I know he doesn't believe me " how bad did you fuck up Peeta?". He leans against the wall crossing his arms. I let my head fall in my hands " really bad Finn, so bad that if Kat ever found out she just might kill me". He sighs and shakes his head " don't tell me then. I don't want to feel responsible to either have to tell Kat or kick your ass". I nod and leave his room going to mine to wash the glimmer stench off.

Later after going to the bank and transferring money to glimmer and running a few other errands I find myself at Katniss' door step. I knock twice hoping shes home and doesn't mind me just dropping by without calling or anything. I just needed to see her and hold her. She opens the door and smiles brightly wrapping her arms around my neck. " I didn't know you were coming, i figured you'd be tired from yesterday". I bury my head in her hair and grimace at the reminder of yesterday. " I needed to see you. I missed waking up to you". She smiles and kisses me, dragging me inside. Before I deepen the kiss and things get out of hand I ask her "Where are the twins?". She smiles and arches an eyebrow " haymitch took them for the day. He's got a thing for your manager Effie and wants to impress her with the number one grandpa Haymitch approach. They'll be back tomorrow". I nod before nuzzling my face into the crook of her neck " so we're alone?". I feel her nod " yep" she says popping the 'p'. I start kissing her neck and collarbone while my hands roam up her back and down to her ass. Her fingers run through my hair "well I guess you missed me too". I chuckle and pull back to look her in her eyes. Those beautiful gray storms I've falling in love with " Katniss I need to do something and I don't want you to freak out ok. It doesn't have to be right away, it can be whenever you want". She nods and I get down slowly on one knee, pull out the black velvet box that been burning a whole in my pocket since she open the door. Her eyes go wide and she starts to panic " Peeta what the fuck?". I take her hand in mine and look up into her eyes " Katniss Everdeen you are my sun, moon and stars. I've loved you from the first day you ran into me at the mall and I'll love you forever. Will you please do this undeserving man a favor by agreeing to marry me?"

Katniss POV

My first instinct when he kneels is to slap him upside the head and tell him to snap back to reality. That we haven't even worked out our big issues yet. But then he goes and uses those beautiful words that take my breath away ever time and I ask myself why not. Sure we've got stuff to get through but what couple doesn't. We've already got the kids and the love. I'm committed to him and I know he's committed to me so there's nothing stopping us. Yeah this seems fast but we've done everything fast, there is no slow when Peeta and I are involved. " yes" I say with a wide smile. He looks shocked like he expected me to say no and yell at him. He blinks repeatedly before taking the ring and slipping it on my finger with a huge grin. He kisses each of my finger before standing and spinning me in a circle chanting I love you.

I giggle and try to wiggle out of his embrace but he hold me tight not willing to let go. " I love you" he says against my shoulder. " I know you've only told me a billion times today" I chuckle. He lifts his head and the look he gives me is serious " really I mean it Katniss I love you, only you. You know that right?". My eyebrows furrow and I nod " yes I know Peeta, I love you too. What's wrong". He smiles and shakes his head " I just needed you to know, that's all". I nod and lean in and kiss his lips. He deepens the kiss and moan. I can't get enough of him. I thought I was gonna loose it today being all alone here.

I wrap my legs around his waist as he carries me to my bedroom, only stopping to leaving clothes scattered in our wake. I lay in the center of the bed fanning my hair over the pillows. He groans and crawls on the bed up to me. I lift up to meet him half way and he stops me "no". The confusion must be evident on my face because he continues " just let me show you how much I love you, please". I nod and lye back down. He kisses every part of my face first. My cheeks, forehead, chin' nose and finally lips. He moves down to my jaw, neck and collarbone while his hands run lightly up and down my sides. He kisses down my chest, his hands finally cupping the mounds. I let out a small moan as he rolls the nipples in between his fingers. I feel him smile against my flesh before taking one of the soft peaks in his mouth. He doesn't leave out the other either kneading and pinching making me arch into his touch. He switches from side to side and I try and wiggle my hips for some friction to relieve the ache down below.

He chuckles and I roll my eyes. He descends down kissing my belly, hips, thighs, everywhere but where I want him. He places my legs on his shoulders and holds my hips down before slowly parting my folds with his tongue "oh sweet Jesus " I breathe looking down at him. He smirks and continues and I bury my hands in his hair when I feel his tongue slide in my entrance " oh fuck". My chest rising and falling rapidly, trying to keep it together. He starts groaning and moaning making vibrations and my legs start to shake. I can feel myself clenching around his magical tongue " oh fuck Peeta". I bite my lip hard trying to keep from screaming his name. I do have neighbors. He keeps going as I buck my hips letting me ride out my wave of pleasure, leaving me convulsing under him.

He climbs up the bed again, hovering over top of me. He kisses me slow and deep, letting all the flow through. I can taste myself on his tongue, it's weird but in this moment I could care less. I moan when I feel his finger brush across my sensitive nub. He rubs in slowly circles that are making me dizzy with pleasure. He bends his head down and captures my lips swallowing a loud scream when I feel him push two fingers in me. He begins a steady pace of pushing in and out, using his thumb to work my clit and it doesn't take long for me to come apart again. " oh fuck, your amazing" I pant. He smiles and sits up lining himself at my entrance pushing the tip in and out. " Peeta please" I plead. He smirks and sheaths himself inside. "Fuck baby, your so tight" he pants making long slow torturous strokes. I hook my legs around his lower back causing him to go deeper in and he groans dropping his head to my shoulder. I buck my hips up to meet his setting a faster pace that has us both crying out. I feels my walls closing in and him throbbing in response. " faster, harder" I moan trying to find my release. His movements become erratic and his mouth finds my Breast and that's enough to send me right over the edge, riding out our waves of pleasure together. He plants lazy sloppy kisses all over my face " I love you ".

Over the next few months Peeta becomes extra attentive. He spends all his time with me and the kids, even when he has to work he come home to us. We go to all his day gigs and watch from back stage. The media has been now stop since his MTV thing aired. I guess everyone who didn't see his Instagram knows about us now. I try ignoring it but its hard trying to do normal things like pump gas and grocery shop when your being followed by random people with cameras. Peeta goes out of his way making me breakfast in bed, bring home huge bouquets of roses and even drawing me lavender scented bubble baths. I think he feels a little guilty knowing I'm not one for all the attention and shit. Not to mention all the extra sex now days, it's like he can't keep his hands off me, not that I'm complaining. Last week he went preschool shopping with me for the twins. They start in the fall and I want to get them enrolled early. They'll be four in a few weeks. Peeta insisted on a big party since this is the first birthday he'll be apart of. He's a really great father. I feel guilty sometimes thinking how I wanted to keep all this from him when I was pregnant. It's crazy how we get along, how easy it is to forget the past and move forward.

I startle awake to loud thumping and banging. I groan and rub the sleep from my eyes. The those damn drums Peeta bought Charlie. I would toss them out but he loves them so much and I know it would break his heart. I look over to Peeta and see him face down on the pillow smirking. I silently glare at him. " we need a house with a basement" he grumbles. I roll my eyes " oh so that thought didn't cross your kind when you bought the damn things". He laughs and snuggles against my side " I love you". I smile and rub my hand through his hair " yeah whatever, just go get your son before I decide to hide those sticks down in the dumpster". He rolls his eyes and gets out of the bed slipping on his sleep pants and throwing me his too big shirt. Not a moment later Violet comes in jumping on the bed with her Michael Angelo. She sleeps with it every night and I feel another guilty tug at my heart wondering if they were really this starved for a father. They hate when he has to leave and they aren't able to go too. He reads them bedtime stories when he can and we don't really shield our small amount PDA anymore. Or even him staying over, it's like we've turned into an actually family and the kids love it.

As violet helps me make my bed we hear more thumping and banging but instead of it sounding like the usual noise, it sounds like music. I chuckle to myself, of course Peeta couldn't resist playing. I look at violet " let's go see what the boys are doing huh?". She nods and hoping up and down in place. we jog down the hall to Charlie's room and see Peeta with Charlie in front of him behind the drums. His hands cover Charlie's as they play together. Charlie's face is a mix between awe and admiration when Peeta makes the big finish. He sees me staring at them and gives me a sheepish smile "I couldn't resist" he says and I laugh. " I know, the neighbors are going to hate me". He cheeks turn tomato red, we had already gotten a noise complaint about our other activities. " anyway what time is your meeting? You have time for breakfast?" I ask. He shakes his head no " I've got to be there in like an hour". I pout, even though I know it's only for a couple hours. " why don't you guys meet me for lunch at the penthouse, then we spend the day in the pool" he says grinning. Of course the twins say yes, they love the pool, especially if Finn and Annie will be there. Peeta comes over to me and wraps me in his arms " what do you say babe?". I smile " I guess I can stand to be away from the great Peeta Mellark for a few hours" I joke. He chuckles and rolls his eyes.

Peeta's POV

So after we finish up with the meeting, I go back to the penthouse while gale and Finn get pizza for everybody. Jo and Annie left earlier to go shopping and then to help Kat with the twins. I drop my keys on the counter in the kitchen and raid the fridge for something to drink when I hear a knock at the door. I smile and waltz over opening the door " hey babe, your early-". I stop mid sentence when I realize it's not Katniss, it glimmer. " oh am I, I'm so sorry darling. I just couldn't wait to tell you my news" she says squeezing by me planting a kiss on my cheek. I blink after her clenching my jaw and slowly closing the door " what the fuck are you doing here? I already gave you your money this month". She scoffs " I told you I want to share my fabulous news with you". I rub my face my face hard in my hands " I don't give a fuck about your news glimmer, you have to go, Katniss and the kids will be here soon". She crosses her arms and arches an eyebrow in challenge " I'm not going anywhere Peeta, I have a right to be here". I laugh "You have no rights to be anywhere near me, now get the fuck on before call security to haul your ass out". She glares at me and reaches in her purse and pulls something out and slamming it against the counter.

" I think this gives me the damn right to be near you, do you agree?" She smirks. I walk over and pick the stick up and immediately drop it " your fucking joking right, please tell me your fucking with me, seriously don't do this shit to me". She picks up the stick and shoves it back in her purse, and then pulls out a piece of paper. " 12 weeks today baby" she say sliding the paper to me. I take it and look at the ultrasound picture " this could be anyone's baby glimmer, I'm not gonna believe you just because you show me a picture". He gapes at me " there was no one else Peeta, trust me I know who I fucked and who I didn't. Wolf and broke up a month before I moved back out here and you were the last person I was with and we didn't use a condom". I roll my eyes " bullshit I don't believe that. I can't even remember what happen that night, you probably drugged me for all I know". She's silent, avoiding my eyes, looking everywhere but at me. "You drugged me!" She nods. I look at her like she's grown eight heads " you fucking drugged me! What the fuck?" I scream and she winces but doesn't get to explain. They door swings open and everyone comes giggling in, only stopping when they see my flushed face and glimmer.


	16. New story teaser

**I'm still continuing with mistakes and breaks but I wanted your opinion on a new story I'm working on! Please give me your honest opinion! Thanks for reading and let me know if you hate it!i love you all :-D**

We're in our favorite meadow, back in Missouri. I close my eyes and rub my hands against the soft green grass as I hum along to the lullaby my father sings. His guitar plays an easy melody and my mother sways her shoulders stroking Prim's hair where she lays in her lap. " deep in the meadow, under the willow. A bed of grass, a soft green pillow. Lay down your head, close your sleepy eyes. And when again they open, the sun will rise. Here it's safe, here it's warm. Here your dreams sweet and tomorrow brings them true. Here is the place where I love you...". I open my eyes to look upon the happy smiling faces of my family but instead I find myself in the back seat of our old Honda civic just in time to see the Train slam into us. Prim's screams ring loud in my head and I try to reach out for her but find nothing. Images of my father and Prim's body bags, my mother hysterically crying, our car mangled and crushed on the left side come flooding my brain and I feel my throat closing and body shaking. " Miss Everdeen! Miss Everdeen" some calls. I'm frozen unable to move, think or breath. " Miss Everdeen!" They shout, then there's a loud bang and my eyes fly open, a gasp escaping my mouth. I blink repeatedly clearing away the terrible images and taking in reality. " nice of you to join us Miss Everdeen. As you can see class is coming to a close, gather your things" Mr Heavensbee says pointing to the book he slammed to the floor. I hear a few snickers and chuckles from the rest of the class but choose to ignore it. I'd rather not have detention on a Friday.

**so? Love it or hate it?**


End file.
